Eternal
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Sequel to Keep Me Safe. Dean and Roman are living happily together, with their two pups. But someone out there wants the omega and will do anything to have him.
1. Chapter 1

A warm spring morning, the sky a light shade of pink. A bird can be heard chirping, a squirrel is seen running across the lawn. A young omega man is sitting on his porch. He is content, happily purring. A blanket wrapped around him as he holds his son who is suckling on his breast. He doesn't notice that his mate, an handsome alpha, is standing in the doorway watching him feed their son.

He comes up behind the omega, wrapping his arms around him. "He is almost two years old. You'll have to start feeding him from the bottle soon."

Dean Ambrose looked behind him, smiling back at his alpha, Roman Reigns. "I've tried. But he doesn't want to."

"He likes being held by mama, huh?"

Dean hummed. "Yeah, he's so used to this. Miracle was the same way. Took a while to wean her off of my breast milk."

"They've both been spoiled with mama's love for them."

"Daddy's love, too." Dean purred as Roman nuzzled his neck, right where his mate mark was.

"Let me take him now so I go give him a bath and change him into some new clothes."

Dean handed their pup over to him. He then got up, following Roman back inside the house. Later today the two of them were going to go pick Miracle up, who would be getting home soon from camp. They had sent her there for spring break. Seth was going to be there too, he was also picking up Colby. Miracle and Colby had become good friends with each other. They both already knew that she wasn't going to be mated to him in the future. Last year, Seth and Finn had told them that Colby had presented as an omega and that meant that in the future he would be mated to an alpha male. It was very rare for an omega male to be bonded to an alpha female.

Dean headed upstairs, wanting to get ready for the day. Him and Roman were living happily together over the past years, taking care of their pups, Tommy and Miracle. Spending time with their family and friends. They still helped omegas who would come to the shelter, despite Roman handing over ownership to Shane McMahon. Last year Dean had published his book and it became a best selling novel, helping other omegas that were just like him. He wanted to let them know that they were not alone, that they should be able to tell the world their stories without feeling ashamed of themselves. Many of them were ones that had been rescued from the markets, some of them were ones from abusive relationships and homes.

He was proud of himself for bringing a voice to all of the others who were afraid to tell their stories. He understood why they were for he was once one of them. But now, he wasn't afraid, he wasn't ashamed, and he was going to prove to everyone that doubted him that love can help make you stronger. That it can change your life for the better.

 _0000000000_

He flipped through the pages of the book, his eyes settling on the very descriptive part of a traumatic event for the man the book was about.

 _'His hand was around my neck, I couldn't breathe. He screamed at me, telling me I was worthless, that this was all I would be good for. I didn't know how much worse it could get for me, I didn't know that maybe this man could kill me._

 _He let go of my neck. He reached over stuffing a rag into my mouth. I heard him above me, freeing himself of his pants. I didn't try to fight back or get away. I was too weak to, especially after being cut open. I had accepted my fate. It still hurt when he forced himself inside me. He set a fast pace, hitting a spot inside me hard. Each thrust was brutal and I was bleeding again. I just laid there and took it, tears falling from my eyes, whimpering each time it hurt. And it hurt even more when he forced an orgasm from me. I hated myself, thinking how I could I possibly enjoy this? Being abused and raped by this disgusting man._

 _But thats what a good omega is supposed to do, right? That's all we're good for. Being abused, raped, and bred. We're supposed to just take it and enjoy it. And I was a good omega.'_

He let out a groan, jerking himself off faster. He was so close. But he needed more than just his own imagination. He reached over, opening up a drawer. He grabbed a folder from inside. He opened it, trying to the find the best image that would help him give him his release. He soon found one.

On his hands and knees, legs spread far apart, exposing that puckered hole of his which was dripping with slick. His wrists tied above him, and his head was laying on a pillow. Eyes staring back up, auburn hair sticking to his forehead.

He imagined how tight his ass would feel around his cock. Just like it was made for him. Thrusting hard and fast into him, wanting to hear him scream his name. His prostate would be sensitive after a while and he would cum with a loud cry, begging to be filled up, impregnanted. His tight heat would be clenching around his cock, milking him of his own seed. He would empty himself inside of him, marking him as his.

He moaned loud, finally reaching his release. The image of the young omega underneath him, pounding him hard, bringing him to it. He laid there for a bit, panting. Every day, every night, it would be like this. Ever since he had found out about the omega.

When he had seen what the omega had looked like something had hit. Him finding out about his book was fate. He felt a connection to this man. One that could never broken. And he just knew that he had to make him his for real. He need to have him.

"I'll find you soon my precious Dean. We'll soon be together. You won't believe me at first but I know that you'll feel that connection just like me."


	2. Chapter 2

Roman was driving their car while Dean was in the passenger seat holding onto their son Tommy. Dean was playing with Tommy, nuzzling his face against him and tickling his tummy.

"Tommy. Tommy, can you say 'mama'? Come on my little boy, say mama."

"M-m-ma."

"My sweet boy." Dean kissed his forehead, making him giggle. "Roman, he almost said mama."

"I know, baby. I'm sure he can't wait to see his sister."

"Yeah, you hear that Tommy? We're picking Miracle up soon. And you'll also see Aunt Seth, too."

The pup smiled while sucking on his thumb. Roman and Dean were trying to teach their son how to talk. He couldn't say full words yet. And he would call them Ma and Da.

Once they made it to the place where they were picking their daughter up, they both got out of the car. Roman went to the back of the car, getting out the stroller. Dean put Tommy in it, strapping him in.

They both sat down on the bench, waiting for the bus to arrive in the parking lot. Soon, Seth had arrived. He went up to them when he saw them.

"Dean, Roman! Its good to see you two. Aww, Tommy. I see that Dean gave you Moxley."

"He likes cuddling with it. I figured I would pass it on to him." Dean said, smiling down at his youngest pup.

"Has he learned to say Mama and Daddy yet?"

"Not yet, but we're hoping he will soon." Roman said.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"What it is?" Roman asked.

Seth leaned down, getting up close to Tommy. "Hey, Tommy. Say Uncle Sethie! Say it. Say my name."

Dean laughed. "Even after all this time you're still calling yourself that."

"Well, I miss being called that. You don't call me that anymore since you don't go back to your pup state anymore."

"Well, remember. I have been going to therapy over these past few years and haven't experienced anything traumatic recently either. Not since that time I've learned about what my mother did. And what her alpha boyfriend did to me. Even then I didn't black out because Roman was there for me the whole time and comforted me after all of it."

"I still can't believe she decided to sell you to Hunter and his partner. What kind of mother does that to her own pup? Is so greedy for money that she would put her own pup in danger? And also, why the hell would she let that bastard alpha rape you when you were still only a newborn?" Roman said.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I still don't understand why she let it happen and why she did what she did. All I know is that she was very fucked up and she still is. But you know, I don't need the answers. All that matters is that I have the love and support from everyone that cares about me."

"You are right about that, love." Roman said, kissing him. "You've built a better life for yourself with all the love we've given to you."

"Yeah. Anyway...Seth, Tommy can't call you Uncle Sethie."

"Then what is he going to me?"

"Auntie Sethie."

"Really, Dean? Really?" Seth said, crossing his arms.

"Yep." Dean grinned up at him.

"You're an ass. Roman, your omega is being mean to me."

"Well, he is right. Tommy should call Finn his Uncle and you his Aunt."

"You're no help."

After a little while of waiting the bus had finally arrived. Seth saw his son Colby who ran up to him. He was a year older than Miracle. Ten years old while she was nine. Seth picked up his son, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Papa!"

"Hello to you too, my beautiful son. How was camp?"

"It was great. Went swimming in the lake, did arts and crafts, got ride a on a horse, and even learned how to shoot an bow and arrow too!"

"Really? That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was. Wheres Daddy, papa?"

"He couldn't make it, Colbs. But I promise he'll be home tonight and you can tell him all about everything you did at camp."

While Seth was busy talking to his son, Dean and Roman went over to their little girl. Miracle was talking to a friend that she had made in school, Kathy. The pup had light blonde hair that went down to her back, green eyes and she was year younger than Miracle. She wore purple dress and pink ribbons in her hair. Miracle wore a pair of shorts, shirt, and light jacket. When the young pup noticed her parents and her brother, she ran up to them along with her friend.

"Mama, Daddy!"

"Miracle. We're so happy to see you again." Dean leaned down, wrapping his arms around her. "We've missed you so much."

"Missed you, too. I had a lot of fun at camp."

"Oh? What did you do, sweetheart?" Roman asked, who was also hugging his daughter.

"Got to ride a horse. It was so big and so pretty. Went fishing with Kathy but we didn't catch any fish. I also found a baby bunny and wanted to bring him home but they wouldn't let me."

"Sounds like you had a good time, Mira." Dean said. He looked over at her friend, who seemed to look a bit sad. "Hey, Kathy."

"Hi, Mr. Ambrose."

"Please, just call me Dean, sweetheart. Where are your parents? How come I don't see them anywhere?"

"Its actually just me, my mom, and grandma. Grandma couldn't come to pick me up because she can't drive. And mom...I'm sure she'll be here soon. She's probably just with her boyfriend right now, but she would never forget about me."

Dean's heart ached at hearing what the pup had said. He knew what it was like to be in her shoes. Waiting on his mother to come and pick him up, and it wouldn't be until dark that she arrived to get him. He would wait for her to feed him, give him some clean clothes to wear, to just show him love and affection. Show him that she cared. He felt sorry for pup and he didn't want to leave her here by herself.

"Well, Kathy. Its going to be dark soon. Do you know when your mom is coming to get you?"

The pup shook her head.

It was decided. They were definitely taking her to her home. Dean would make sure that no harm came to this pup.

He grabbed onto her hand. "Kathy, you're coming with us. We'll take you home. Do you know the address?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Roman, is it alright that we take Kathy home? Its going to be dark soon and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Its okay, Dean. We can take her home. Just tell us where to go Kathy and we'll get you there."

So, the two parents drove Kathy back to her place. The whole time there she and Miracle talked, playing Tommy. When they got to her place, Roman brought her inside, explaining to her grandma that him and his mate had brought her home since her mother was busy.

The small family then went out for dinner, enjoying a delicious meal before they headed back home. Miracle told them about everything that she had done at camp. She also told them that she was feeling a bit weird while away camp. She didn't know how to explain it but she felt as though she was experiencing changes inside of herself. Her parents told her that it was all a part of growing up and that she would present soon. Miracle was excited, but also nervous at the same time.

What would happen once she had presented? And what would she present as? An omega like her mama, or an alpha like her daddy? Also, who would be her mate once she did present? She wasn't sure if she was ready for all that. But her parents reassured that everything would be okay, and that time she would find her mate would be when she leasts expects it. She would know once she looks into that person's eyes for the first time.

Soon they arrived back home. Tommy was asleep, cradled in Dean's arms. Roman held onto to their daughter, who was also asleep. He took Tommy from Dean's arms, telling him he would meet him in their bedroom soon while he put their pups to bed.

Dean went over to their bedroom, stripping down to nothing but his boxers. He collapsed onto the bed, tired after being up all day. He laid his head on the pillow, sniffing at the scent of his mate on it. He purred, wanting Roman to hurry up. Soon his alpha was in the room with him, climbing on top of him.

Dean arched up against him, turning his head so he could kiss him. Roman kissed back, enjoying the sweet taste of his omega's lips on his. His hands rubbed his chest, playing with his nipples.

"Mmm...Roman..."

"Baby...I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He arched his ass against him, feeling how hard he was. "Roman, I need you inside of me. Please."

"Impatient, are you?" Roman said, letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah..." Dean said, panting. Roman had pulled down his boxers and was now stretching him. He bucked back against his fingers, loving how they felt inside him. He let out a gasp when Roman's fingers found his prostate.

"E-enough of that. I need you now, alpha."

Roman kissed at the back of his, pulling his fingers out. Dean whined loudly at the loss of Roman's fingers inside of him. The alpha laughed, shushing him.

"Quiet now, love. We can't you waking up our pups."

"I can't help it...You make me feel so good."

The chuckled before biting onto to his earlobe, making the omega moan. He wasn't doing great at being quiet.

"You're being very loud."

"Well, you doing that isn't helping."

Roman pulled his face towards his kissing him. The omega moaned into his mouth, feeling his mate's cock rub against his ass. He pulled away when he felt the tip of it breaching past his entrance. He had to bite on his lip so that he wouldn't scream.

He whimpered as Roman kept sliding in. He loved the feeling of being so full, feeling so complete whenever they made love to each other.

"R-Roman...I won't be able to hold back any sounds I make. At this rate Mira and Tommy will hear us."

"Hmm...I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Hold on." Roman reached over, grabbing onto his shirt. He balled it up a bit, then put it in front of Dean. "Open up."

"Mmm, kinky." Dean grinned back at his lover, then allowed Roman to stuff the shirt into his mouth.

"Are you ready, baby?"

Dean nodded his head. Soon, he felt Roman taking his cock out almost completely, leaving only just the tip in. He then slammed back into him, hard, hitting his prostate.

Roman grabbed onto his hips, pounding into his mate's clenching, tight heat. Dean laid beneath him screaming and moaning, bucking his hips back against him.

Both were so lost with one another, both feeling complete. Roman was getting close to his release, his mate also close to his too. By the way his ass was clenching down on his cock.

A few more strokes to his cock, a few more hard thrusts to his prostate and he was cumming. Hearing him moan and feeling his heat clenching so tightly around him, and that was it for Roman. He bit onto Dean's shoulder, growling as he came inside of his mate's ass. Neither didn't need to worry about Dean getting pregnant for he was on pills that stopped his heats.

Roman collapsed on top of his mate, pulling his cock out of his mate's ass. Dean let out a muffled whine, his hole still very sensitive. Roman nuzzled the back of his neck, kissing it, hearing Dean purr.

"I love you, Dean. You are so amazing."

"llve u tn, Rm. Nw Tk Tss Shr ove mme mmth."

"Huh?"

"Mm." Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh. Sorry, baby." He took the shirt out of his mouth. "Better?"

"Very much. Now, come cuddle with me." The omega rolled over onto his back, opening up his arms for his alpha.

"We need to get cleaned up first, Dean."

"But I'm so tired."

"I know, but you'll feel more better once you're cleaned up." He said, picking Dean up.

Dean hooked his arms around his neck, holding onto him. "Fine."

 **00000000000**

A young alpha was walking the busy streets of the city tonight. He wore a jacket, he hands shoved into the pockets of it. Earlier this week he had called someone. Someone that could help him get to the omega that he desired so much. He was going to meet that person tonight.

He made it to his destination, a small rundown bar. He saw the person who he was looking for. She was sitting by herself, smoking a cigarette and a cheap bottle of beer.

She didn't look so great. Torn jeans and tank top underneath a torn up fur coat she was wearing. She was very thin and sickly looking. Her face which was heavily caked with a lot of makeup, looked up when she heard him sit next to her.

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't show."

"And miss my chance at getting to my omega? No way."

"You're omega." The woman let out a chuckle. "You do realize that he belongs another, don't you?"

"That doesn't matter. I know what I feel. I feel that connection, that pull towards him. He is my mate and he'll soon realize that I am his, too."

"I hope you're right."

"So, when can we go over to his place then?"

"You're very eager to get to him and that is not going to help you. You must understand that this will take a lot of time and work. You have to get him to trust you first before stealing him away from that alpha."

"Alright. How much do you want me to pay for this then?"

"No need to pay me. As long I get what want in the end then I'll be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

Miracle was lying down on the bed and her friend Kathy was sitting on the floor, watching a movie that was on. Miracle would have been paying attention but her thoughts were somewhere else. Just a weeks ago she had celebrated her birthday. Had just turned ten. The party was fun and she had gotten many gifts. But to her this meant that she was getting more closer to presenting and she was still worried about it.

"Hey, Kathy."

"Yeah, Mira? What is it?"

"Do you think things will change between us once of us presents?"

The pup turned to her. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well, think about it. When a pup presents it means that they have to find a mate. Not just any random alpha or omega, but their true mate."

"Yeah, just like your parents. They're soulmates." Kathy climbed up onto the bed with her. "Why are you worried about that? Don't you want to meet your mate?"

"Of course I do. Its just...what if we drift apart? What if I'm so caught up in finding my mate that I forget about you?"

"Mira." The pup shushed her. "You and I are best friends. There's no way that we could ever forget each other. When that time comes for you to meet your mate, you'll know it. Remember, that's what your mama said."

"You're right, Kathy."

The other pup kissed her cheek. "Come on, lets go see if your Daddy is finished making lunch. I'm hungry."

 _000000000_

Dean was taking a walk in the park, with his son Tommy. He was very excited for he and Roman were planning their bonding ceremony. It would be a few months, they were going to have the ceremony in the winter. Roman wanted to take Dean to the place that he took to on his 17th birthday. They were going to go camping there.

"Hey, Tommy. Do you want to go on the swings?"

The pup smiled, giggling. "Ma Ma." He reached out his hands to Dean, wanting to be held in his mother's arms.

"Okay, but first I have feed you. I am going to start feeding you from the bottle. Daddy says you're getting to old for me to be breastfeeding you."

He reached inside the bag for the bottle of pup milk he had. Once he found he found it, he picked Tommy up out of the stroller. He was too busy nuzzling and scenting his pup, that he didn't notice the person in front of him. He ended up bumping into him and almost falling, until the person caught him by his waist.

"Fuck! I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its alright. You should learn to be more careful."

Dean looked up at the person who had saved him and his pup. The person had black hair, green eyes, and was a bit shorter than him. He could tell by his scent that he was an alpha.

"Thank you for saving me and my pup...uh..."

"Sami. I'm Sami Callihan. And you're welcome. If it weren't for me you and the pup could have gotten hurt. Whats your name?"

"Dean Ambrose. And my pup's name is Tommy."

"Its nice to meet you. Your pup is a cute little guy."

"Thanks. He's very attached to me. I also have a daughter, Miracle. She just turned ten this month. By the way Sami, I don't think I have seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am. I just moved here a few days ago. In fact, you're the first person I've actually talked to."

Dean laughed a little. "Aww, are you shy?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Sami blushed, turning away from him. "And don't mind if I say this, but especially around a pretty omega like you."

"Oh...Well...uh...Sorry Sami, but I am already mated. But thanks for the complement."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I didn't know." He turned away from Dean completely, muttering to himself. "I'm such an idiot. This is why you can't make friends with anybody, Sami."

"Hey. Hey, don't worry about." Dean went over to him. "Its alright, you didn't know."

"I know, but that was just rude of me. I should have known better since you have two pups."

"Well, sometimes it is hard to know if an omega or alpha has a mate, even if they do have pups."

"I do apologize for my behavior. My senses are not very good. Its hard for me to tell if someone has a mate. I can make it up to you. Let me walk you home."

"You don't have to..."

"I feel as if its my duty to you, as a friend. If you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course!" Dean smiled. "I'll be happy to. Everyone needs one, especially when they move to a new place."

"That means so much to me, thank you." He looked down at the pup in Dean's arms, who was making quite a fuss. "Looks like the little guy is hungry."

"Oh crap. That reminds me. I dropped the bottle on the ground. I don't want to feed it to him when its dirty."

"Guess you'll have to wait until you get home."

"I have to now. You don't mind if I breast him, do you?"

"Its alright, I understand."

The omega lifted up his shirt, exposing his soft breasts that way so he could feed Tommy. The little pup happily latched onto to his mama's nipple, drinking the sweet milk. Dean would definitely miss this. He nuzzled his nose against Tommy's head, scenting him.

Sami heard the purring coming from both mama and pup. He hoped someday he could make a omega happy, have a family with them. He liked seeing the special bond between an omega and its pup.

"Um, could you get my scarf for me? So I could cover myself up while we're walking to my place?"

"Of course. Is it in your bag?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll get it for you." He searched inside the bag for the scarf. Once he found it, he helped Dean cover himself up with it. The omega thanked him and then they both started walking to his home.

Sami made sure that Dean and his pup got home safely. He couldn't help but to glance over at him a few times. The omega was just so cute. His auburn curls, baby blue eyes and adorable smile with dimples.

Soon they made it to Dean's home. Sami noticed the alpha that was outside, cooking some hamburgers on the grill. Despite feeling a bit jealous that he was the lucky alpha that was mated to Dean he would try his best to be friendly towards him. He also saw two other pups that were swinging on a small swingset, which Roman had built himself. Plus, a small playground and sandbox.

"Roman, me and Tommy are home!" Dean called out to him.

Roman turned, seeing Dean with Tommy in his arms and a young alpha standing next to him. "Hey, baby. How was your walk? And who is this?"

"It was good. And this is Sami. He just moved here and hasn't made any friends yet."

"Well, except you and your alpha here. Hello, Roman. It is good to meet you." Sami said.

"It is good to meet you, too."

"I saved Dean here and his pup. He almost fell and I was able to catch him."

"If it wasn't for Sami me and Tommy might have gotten hurt. I still owe you for that." Dean said.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I could help."

"Well, thank you for saving Dean and my pup. Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having hamburgers with some macaroni salad." Roman asked.

"I would love to but I have to get back to my house. Still need to unpack some stuff."

"Alright, but before you go would you like to meet my daughter?" Dean asked.

"Of course."

"Okay. Miracle! Miracle, could you come over here, sweetie?"

The dark haired pup that was on the swingset stopped what she was doing. She ran over to her mama, hugging him. "Mama!"

"Hey, sweetheart. I want you to meet someone." He took Miracle's hand, bringing her over to Sami. "Miracle, this is Sami. He just moved here."

"Hello, Miracle. Dean told me about you. You are a very cute little pup."

Miracle didn't say anything to him. She stared at him curiously, feeling a bit nervous around him. There was something that seemed off about him. She moved away from him, hiding behind Dean's leg.

"Miracle, there's no need to be shy. Sorry, it takes her time to get used to strangers."

"Its alright. Well, I better be going. I'll see you around Dean. If you and your family want to come visit, you're very welcome to. Don't live to far from here."

"Alright, we will. It was nice to meet you, Sami. Have a good evening."

Once he was gone, Miracle looked up at her mama, whispering to him. "I don't like that man, mama."

"Miracle, you don't need to worry. I know you're very protective of me but I'm pretty sure that Sami is a good guy. He just wants to be friends."

"Still don't trust him."

"Is Miracle worried about that alpha?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, she is. Hey, sweetheart. Why don't you go play with Kathy for a bit? Me and your father need to finish cooking dinner."

"Okay, mama. Can Tommy play with us, too?"

"He needs to take his nap now. Maybe later, okay?" Dean placed Tommy down in the play pen, laying a blanket over him.

"Okay. I love you, mama." Miracle leaned up, hugging him.

"I love you, too. Now go, your friend is waiting for you."

The pup went off to play with her friend some more. Roman put an arm around Dean's shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"It seems that she takes after you quite a bit."

"Yeah, she does."

"Do you think she worries about me too much, though?"

"Maybe...probably not as much I do."

"What do you think about Sami?"

"He seems nice. But I did sense that he was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"That you're with me. Maybe Miracle is right. You should be careful around him, make sure that he's as good as you think he is."

"I will, I promise."

"Good. Because no ones ever taking you away from me ever again." Roman kissed him softly, tucking some of his curls behind his ear.

When they pulled apart, Dean decided to ask him about their bonding ceremony that they were both planning. "So, any update on when the decorations should arrive?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in a few days. Seth also said to call tomorrow. He wants to take you out shopping."

"For what?"

"He said he's going to help you pick out some clothes for the ceremony."

"Knowing him he'll pick out a dress for me. He says its tradition for an omega to wear a dress or robe."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you're wearing on that day. He also said that you two need to go get the cake tomorrow, too."

"I want a chocolate cake."

"And thats what you'll get, baby." Roman kissed him again. "I also can't wait for you to see the ring I got for you. We'll be officially bonded to each other."

"We already are, Roman. In a much more deeper and meaningful way. Ever since we first met our souls have always been drawn to one another."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean winced as Seth tightened the strings of the corset he was wearing. "S-Seth...I think its...Ah! Its tight enough..."

"Just a little more, hold on." He tightened them once more and then he was finished. "There. All done."

"Finally." Dean glanced at himself in the mirror. "You sure I have to wear this? Isn't a suit fine enough?"

Him and Seth had been busy all day, looking for a wedding dress for Dean to wear. He had tried on so many. He was starting to grow tired of it. He hoped they would be finished with it soon, they still needed to go pick out a cake for the ceremony.

"No, Dean. You have to wear a dress. Its tradition."

"But Seth, that was back then. These days it doesn't matter what an omega wears for their bonding ceremony, as long as its nice."

"Dean, the bonding ceremony is a very special event for both omega and alpha. And its always important for the omega to look as beautiful as ever. You do want to look beautiful, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But Roman doesn't care what I wear. He would think I'm beautiful even in a suit."

"Well, you're wearing a dress. Now hold up your arms." He held out another dress for the omega.

"I really don't want to try on another dress. I would much rather get out of this corset you put on me."

"Fine, no more then. Did you at least like any of the ones you already tried on?"

"I did like the one with the blue on it."

"Alright, we'll go with that one." Seth put the dress down. He helped Dean out of the corset and everything else he was wearing. They placed an order for the dress that Dean would be wearing and soon they both left to go to the cake shop.

While on their way there, Dean decided to talk to Seth about Sami. The new alpha that he met a few days ago.

"He was very nice, Seth. He helped me and Tommy that day. Despite Roman's doubts about him I think he's going to be a good friend."

"I hope you're right, Dean. It just seems very strange, just how he came out of nowhere like that. Are you sure he can be trusted?"

"I'm not, but I hope he's a good person. It be nice to make a new friend."

 **0000000000**

After the cake shop, Seth drove Dean back home. They both decided on a chocolate cake for the ceremony. Seth couldn't stay for long with him because he had to go pick up Colby from school.

Roman was currently doing the same thing, picking up their daughter from school. He also had to take Tommy to a doctors appointment. So this meant that Dean had the house all to himself.

He went to the kitchen, wanted to make some pasta for dinner tonight. He saw on the table that there was a package for him. He knew what this was, the pills that he took to stop his heats. They would last him for a good few months, then he would need to order a new script.

He was about to start dinner when he heard a knock at the door. "That can't be Roman yet...he should still be at the hospital with Mira and Tommy."

He went to go answer the door. He opened it and saw Sami standing outside. "Hey, Dean." The alpha smiled.

"Hey, Sami! What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would stop by to visit since I was in the neighborhood."

"Oh okay. Would you like to come in? I'm going to be starting dinner soon but you're allowed to visit for a little bit."

The alpha stepped inside of the house. He took off his jacket, placing it on the coat hanger. "Nice place you got here. You and your alpha own this house?"

"Yep. We've lived here for a while. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure, I'll take a soda if you got some."

"Alright, I'll be right back. Sit down, make yourself comfortable."

The omega left to go get Sami a drink from the kitchen. Sami noticed some pictures sitting on fireplace in the living room. A picture of Dean holding his son Tommy. A picture of Roman with Miracle and Tommy. One of the two of them together. A family picture. Sami felt a twinge of jealousy, wanting to cut out Roman's face out of the picture.

 _'Soon you'll see Dean, that Roman is not the right alpha for you. You are my mate and soon you'll belong to me and only me. I will not share you with another.'_

"Hey Sami, here's your soda." Dean was now back in the room, holding out a can of soda for him.

"Oh. Thanks, Dean." He opened the can, taking a sip from it. "So, wheres Roman and the pups at?"

"They're at the hospital. Tommy has a checkup today and Roman picked Miracle up from school before that."

"Okay. So how are things with you two? You two seem awfully close to each other."

"We are. I love him so much, with all my heart and soul. He is my everything. He has been there for me during the hardest parts of my life. He saved me."

"Saved you?"

"Um, that's personal. I'll tell you about it some other time. So, are you looking for a mate, Sami?"

"Yeah, you could say that. We just met a while ago. We're not in no rush to get together. Besides, she needs help for some past problems she had in the past."

"What problems?"

"Well, you see she was abused by her parents and was also molested at a very young age."

"Oh, I'm sorry...Is she doing alright now?"

"She is. She's getting help, seeking out therapy."

"Well, since you have shared something so personal with me, I might well tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My mother, she was very neglective. She never took care of me or showed me any love. She wasn't abusive, no. She had a boyfriend and she let him rape me. When I was only a newborn. She also let him sell me onto an omega market. They kidnapped me and put me through many years of physical and sexual abuse. I was missing for many years until Roman found me again. He has helped me through so much. There is more to my story but that it is all I am willing to tell."

Sami knew about Dean's story, every single intimate detail about it. Even all of the parts hidden from the public. He had downloaded all of the videos and pictures of Dean, ones that he could get in trouble for.

"Dean...you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to creep you out. But you see, for most of my life I've never really had real friend. I've had friends, yeah. But they've used me, taken of advantage of me and lied to me. They never cared for me and took my trust for granted. Dean, we've known each other for so little time, but I can tell that you are not like the others I have known. You are true and geniune person. And it makes me feel special for you to share something so personal with me. You trust me even though you have not known me for so long, so it makes me feel like I can trust you and not get hurt."

"Wow. Thank you, Sami. I promise you that I won't let you down like others have. And I can see that you are a good person. Roman has doubts about you, I'll admit that. But if he were right now he would see what I see. His mind would change instantly."

 **0000000000**

Outside of the house, was a car parked on the side of the road. In the drivers seat was a woman. She was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses, she didn't want anyone to recognize her. She was listening in on the conversation that was going on inside of the house she was parked outside of. The alpha, Sami, was wearing a hidden microphone. She wanted to hear everything that he was saying to the omega and everything that the omega was saying. She would use this information to try and gain his trust again. She wanted him back her in life and no one, not even that bastard alpha Roman Reigns would keep her away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

He was sitting up alone their room, reading a page from the book he had wrote. The chapter he was reading was about the time when Seth went to Canada, to help find out who had kidnapped him. His friend had suspicions about the MacMahons and Hunter, after a dinner party they had attended at Roman's old home in Chicago. At first, they were doubtful but Seth had found out with some help that they were guilty.

Hunter and a friend of his, Shawn Michaels, kidnapped him. They put him on their market and had also raped him theirselves. No alpha had ever bought him from their market, but they had found another use for him. They created many different videos of him. All copies of these videos were found and destroyed after the court trial. So were the ones that were created by the MacMahons. Dean had also found out that Shawn had felt guilt for what he had done to him, which was why he stopped working with Hunter after they put him in William Regals mental institution. It didn't excuse the crimes he had committed, but Dean wasn't going to let hatred fill his heart. He forgave the man for what he had done.

He looked back down at the book, reading from where he left off. He remembered this part very well. It wasn't a good memory though, for what he was doing was only making him weaker.

 _'We were all very worried about Seth, especially Finn. He wasn't getting any sleep, would hardly eat anything and kept trying for hours to call him._

 _I could feel his emotions and the scent he was giving off. He wasn't taking care of himself. So without thinking, I went over to him, laying my head on top of his leg. He was confused, asking me what I was doing. I released a scent, one that could help calm him down. I purred and nuzzled him, doing whatever I could to calm him. It worked and he had finally fallen asleep. I stayed with him still doing this, just make sure he would be alright._

 _Roman came upon that night, seeing what I was doing. He pulled me away from Finn, telling me I didn't have to do that. He warned me about the dangers of that while in my state. I was pregnant with our twin pups and my body working to grow and nurse them. Doing this, helping Finn, would take a toll on me, making me weak._

 _He was right. I could feel that I was weak, drained of my energy. But despite knowing what it was doing to me I still did this. I told Roman about this after had returned to normal after blacking out again, due my emotions and trying to commit suicide. He asked me why._

 _Why? I wanted to be of some help. Everyone was doing so much to help me. I didn't want to just do nothing and be a burden. I needed to do whatever I could help.'_

"Mama?"

He looked up from the book he was reading, seeing his daughter in the room with him.

"Yes, Mira? What is it?"

"Daddy wants to know if you're almost ready to go."

"Oh. Right." He had almost forgotten. Him, Roman, and his pups were going to shopping for Halloween costumes. "Sorry about that, honey. I was just looking at something. Are you ready to pick out a costume for Halloween?" He says, patting her head.

"Yes, Mama! I can't wait!" The pup said, getting excited.

Dean smiled, picking her up. "Come on, lets go downstairs. Daddy and Tommy are waiting for us."

He left the room, carrying Miracle downstairs with him. He made it down and saw Roman putting Tommy in his fall coat.

"Sorry about that, Roman. I'm ready to go when you are."

The alpha turned to him. "Its okay, Dean. We were all just wondering what was taking you so long."

"Just got lost in my thoughts for a moment. Was remembering a bit of the past, back when we lived in Chicago."

"Oh? Good memories, I hope?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin this day for us. Lets forget I said anything, alright?"

"No. No, baby. You aren't ruining anything." Roman came over to him, wrapping a gentle arm around his waist. "Its good to reflect on your memories. Even the ones that are bad. But if you're feeling down and need to talk about anything, I'm right here? Okay?"

"Okay. I love you so much, Roman." Dean leaned up, kissing him.

"Love you too, baby."

 **00000000000**

"Roman, I am not fucking wearing that." Dean was looking at the costume that Roman held out for him. It was a maids costume with the shoes and fishnets to go with it. Dean wanted to set the hideous outfit on fire.

"Why not, babe? You'll look amazing in this. Especially in bed, too." The alpha winked at him.

"First of all, that costume is ugly. Second, that seems highly inappropriate. I want us to get something we can wear around the kids."

"Well, I could dress up as a werewolf. And you could be my gorgeous victim."

"Funny, Roman. Real smooth." He threw something at the other, earning a chuckle out of him. "I'll think about it. I'm going to go check on Miracle. She went to try on her costume. And no, I have no idea what she picked out."

"Okay. Don't be too long. Or the big bad wolf will come and find you red riding hood."

Dean gave him a playful smack. "Shut up, okay? You wish."

Dean left him, hearing him laughing behind him. He had to admit though. Him being red riding hood and Roman being the big bad wolf this year did not sound so bad. They had both agreed that they would wear costumes that complement each other. Sure, it may have seemed a bit corny but they both did think it would be fun.

He walked down the store aisles, heading over to the dressing room where his daughter was. Before he could get there, someone grabbed him from behind. He yelped, being yanked up against the person.

"What the fuck?!"

"Guess who."

He recognized that voice. "Sami?" He turned around, hearing the other laughing behind him. He was wearing a mask and top hat. "Thank goodness its only you. You scared me."

"Sorry, I just thought it would be funny."

"Mm, it is sort of. Now that I know I'm not in any danger. That mask is creepy looking though."

Sami took off the mask. "This thing? Its the famous plague doctor mask. Doctors wore them in the 1300's due to the Black Death. Killed quite a lot of people."

"Interesting. So, you're being a plague doctor for Halloween?"

"Hmm...I don't think so. I'm thinking of dressing up as this guy." He showed Dean his costume.

The omega frowned looking at it. "The Phantom of the Opera? But why? That guy is actually creepy. At least the plague doctors tried to help people."

"Why do you think that? I think he's pretty alright."

"Not exactly...Its just something about his character that really gets to me. He is possessive, obsessed with her to the point where its unhealthy. He stalked and manipulated her."

"Yeah, he did. You are right about that. But he only did what he did out of love for her."

"Love? He was willing to risk other people's lives. He could have actually killed her. Their relationship was abusive, Sami."

"I understand that it was. I just feel sympathy for him because he was mistreated because of how he looked. He wanted her to love him and accept him. But yes, Dean, you are right."

"I'm glad that you realize that. I understand that he was mistreated his whole life and he only wanted her love, but that still doesn't make what he did right."

"I am sorry if I reminded you of anything from your past...You've told me you were abused before and I should have tried to look at things from your perspective."

"Its alright. Don't worry about it, Sami. So, what are you doing this year for Halloween?"

"Well, I am going to a party that night. Found a club in town to go to. I was wondering if you and Roman wanted to come with me?"

"It sounds fun. But I don't know...we did have plans for that night but I could talk to him about it."

Sami was about to reply back but then he felt someone biting his ankle. He screamed, trying to shake off who had bitten him.

"Miracle!" Dean looked down, seeing that it was his daughter that had bit him. "Miracle, stop that right now!"

He leaned down, grabbing onto the young pup, pulling her off of Sami. "Miracle, what has gotten into you?"

"I don't like this man being near you, Mama."

"I know you don't trust him but doesn't mean you should bite him. I am so sorry, Sami. She's usually not like this with other people."

"Don't worry about it, she just needs time to get used to me. I better go, Dean. I'll see you later. Let me know if you and Roman can go out to the club on Halloween."

"See you later, Sami. And I will." He placed his daughter on the floor, leaning down so he was eyelevel with her. "Miracle Leah Ambrose Reigns. You do not bite other people. Even if you don't like them."

"But he attack you, Mama. I saw him do it."

"Miracle, he did not attack me. It was just a joke. He's a good guy and he wants to be your friend, too. Give him a chance."

"No!"

"Miracle..."

"Whats going on, Dean?"

Dean turned around hearing Roman's voice behind him. He had Tommy with him, who was dressed up as a bat.

"Roman, our daughter bit Sami."

"Why did she do that?"

"He attacked Mama, Daddy."

"No he didn't. He was only playing a joke. Snuck up on me and thought it would be funny."

Roman in his mind was proud of Miracle for attacking Sami, but Dean considered him a good friend. He didn't like it that the young alpha had did that, but he also did know that he didn't mean any harm by it. He didn't want to take Dean's side, because Miracle thought she was only protecting him. But he would do so out of politeness for his friend and he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Miracle, sweetheart. I understand that you were only trying to Mama, but it is not nice to go and bite other people."

"But Daddy, I don't trust him around Mama."

"I know, but for Mama's sake we lets give him a chance, okay?"

"Fine."

Dean picked her up in his arms, giving her a hug. "Don't be upset, Mira. We're not mad at you, we just want you to trust him. Roman's trying, so can you do that for me also?"

"I'll try to, Mama."

"Good girl." Dean said, ruffling her hair. "I see my little girl wants to be a tiger?"

"Uh-huh. A scary tiger." The pup said, smiling.

"A cute, scary tiger." He kissed her forehead.

"And Tommy here is going to be cute little bat." Roman said, holding onto their son, the pup giggling in his arms. "So, are we ready to go purchase these then?"

"Yeah, sure. But first let me go get my costume." Dean said.

"Did you decide what you wanted to be?"

"I'm actually taking your idea into consideration. I'll be Red riding hood for Halloween."

"Oh?" He leaned over whispering into Dean's ear. "So that means I can eat you up that night?"

Dean blushed, feeling a shiver run down his spine. "R-Roman, not in front of our pups!"

 **000000000000**

They young couple pulled up in front of Seth's and Finn's house. They were dropping Miracle off tonight at their place. She and Kathy were going to be having a sleepover with Colby. Colby was currently getting scolded by his father. The young pup had been acting up and getting into trouble at school, along with some other pups his age.

Dean and Roman noticed that there were lots of egg shells in their front yard. Seth was yelling at some other pups that were causing some trouble.

"You little brats! When I find out where the lot of you live I am going to call your mothers and tell them what you've been up to!"

Roman and Dean went up to Finn, both of them wondering what was going on. Miracle went over to Kathy, who was sitting on the porch.

"What is going here, Finn?" Dean asked.

"Colby here has gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd at school. He and those other pups thought it would be funny to throw eggs at other people's houses today. We got a phone call from one of our neighbors about it. We found him at the park those other pups that Seth is yelling at now."

"Oh, that is not good." Roman. "You should try to teach your son better manners."

"We do, but he is at that age where he wants to be a troublemaker."

"Dad, I said I was sorry." The pup said.

"You're lucky we didn't cancel this sleepover. The police are coming to take those pups to their home. After they're gone, you are cleaning this mess up."

"But I don't want to! I'll clean it tomorrow. Wrestling will be on soon. I don't want to miss it."

"Well, maybe you should learn to behave more."

"You pups are lucky I am not your mother, because I would be giving you brats some good spankings!"

"Seth, don't worry about them. They'll be gone shortly."

"Look at this mess, Roman. They keep throwing eggs into yard! And Colby is frustrating me so much."

Some eggs came were thrown over their fence. Unfortunatley for Seth, they landed right on his face.  
Roman and Dean tried their best not to laugh, seeing egg yolk running down their friend's face.

"Ugh!" Seth let out a frustrated scream. "You little shits! Wait until I get my hands on yous!"

"Seth! Don't make threats towards them!" Finn came over to his mate, trying to stop him from saying something he would regret.

"Fuck that. Those little brats need to be taught a lesson." He turned around, hearing his son laughing behind him. "Young man, do you want your punishment to be even worse?"

The pup stopped laughing instantly. "N-No, Papa!"

Seth sat down on the porch steps, his face in his hands, groaning. "If only we could skip past all this trouble with you. Dean, Roman, you guys are lucky Tommy is still a baby and Miracle doesn't cause any trouble."

"She did bite Sami today at the Halloween store." Dean said.

Seth looked up. "Really? Why did she do that?"

"She was trying to protect Dean. Thought he was getting attacked." Roman said.

"Well, he looks fine to me."

"You'll be fine watching her tonight, will you? I mean, seeing what you and Finn are dealing with." Dean said.

"Its fine. The pups will be camping outside. Just gotta set up their tent."

"And watch wrestling, too!" Colby said.

"As soon as you clean this mess up." Finn reminded him.

Dean leaned down giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "You have fun with Kathy and Colby tonight, Mira. We'll pick you up tomorrow at lunchtime. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

"Be good for Seth and Finn. We love you." Roman said.

"Love you, Daddy. Love you, Mama."

They both gave her a hug, then said their goodbyes to Finn and Seth. Once they left Seth went go have a shower and Finn brought the pups in for dinner. Miracle was looking forward to spending time with her friends tonight. Colby also told her a few days ago he had a secret to show both her and Kathy. She wondered what it could be. She would find out by tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, at around eight, all three of the pups were inside of the tent. Colby's parents were in the house, both of them still awake, watching a movie on TV. They were not worried about the pups for they were safe in the front yard. But if any trouble did come to them, Colby had a cellphone that way so he could call them.

"So, I got something to show the both of you. You have to make sure not to tell our parents because we'll be in big trouble if they find out about this." Colby explained to Kathy and Miracle.

He had a small shoebox with him and had something inside he wanted to show the other two. Both of the pups were waiting, full of excitement.

"We promise that we won't tell, right Kathy?" Miracle asked.

"Yeah, promise. Now show us whats inside the box!"

"Okay. Now, this might scare the both of you. Since you both are girls."

Miracle shoved him. "You jerk."

Colby laughed. He finally took the lid off, revealing what he had inside the box. It was a green garter snake. The other two pups looked up at him, frowning.

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Miracle asked. "A snake?"

"Yeah! He's my new pet. Papa would kill me if he knew I had him. He hates snakes."

Kathy yawned. "If this is what we're doing all night, looking at a snake, then I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Miracle said.

"You didn't like the surprise?" Colby asked.

"No, because we've already seen snakes before, Colby. They're pretty common in our area." Miracle told him.

"But you guys can't go sleep now! Its still early!"

"Well, what else are we going to do?"

Colby put down the box, thinking to himself for a moment. It wasn't very often that his parents let him sleep outside by himself, due to them being very cautious about the dangers of doing so. And each time it had been fun with his other friends, who were also boys. Not so much with the girls. If he wanted them to have fun just as much as he did, he would have to come up with another idea. And he already had. He knew what would make this night even more better.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" Both of the other two asked.

"C'mon. Get up. Get your coats and shoes on."

"What for?" Kathy asked.

"Since you guys didn't like the snake, I figured that I might as well take you guys somewhere. And I know just the place."

"Where are you going to take us?" Miracle asked, curious about Colby was going take to.

"You'll see. Let me go grab my bike and wagon. You two just ready."

He left to go do that while both girls got ready. Miracle who was putting on her coat was asked a question by Kathy. "You sure we should do this, Mira?"

"Why not? It'll be fun, Kathy."

"Yeah, but...yours and Colby's parents will be upset, my grandma will be. We'll get in trouble for this. And its nighttime. What if something happens to us?"

"Kathy, we'll be fine. I promise. Besides, its not very often we get to do something like this. We're older now and we should be able to whatever we want without our Mamas and daddies always worrying so much."

When she was younger, Miracle was not bothered by parents overprotectiveness. She knew why they were. They didn't want anything to happen to her. But as the years went by she felt that by them always doing this, she would never get to experience more better things. Things that were more thrill seeking and dangerous. She had wanted to go trick or treating by herself this Halloween, but her Mama told her that there would be a bunch of weirdos out and that they could hurt her. He would rather go with her to make sure she would be alright. She understood he was like this because of his past, but she felt that by him doing this was limiting her from enjoying life to the fullest. It wasn't fair. Life would always be full of dangers and sometimes you have to take risks. If she was going to do so, she would need to break some of her parents rules and disobey them.

"This will probably be our chance to do something like this until we are older. Do you really want to wait so long to be able to?" Miracle asked her.

"Uh...well, no...but, I just think it'll be best if we stay here. We could do something else."

"Like what, Kathy? Listen to Colby talk about boys do? Tell stories to each other? Play with toys?"

"We could roast some marshmellows. I could go ask Colby's Dad if he'll start a small fire for us."

"No. Kathy, don't be such a big baby. I'm tired of Mama and Daddy always protecting from whatever could hurt me. I'm eleven years old now and am able to take care of myself."

"Its funny that you say you're tired of them protecting you, when you're trying to warn your Mama about that Sami guy."

"That's different. He is up to no good. What I want to do is not so dangerous and won't cost me my life."

"Kathy! Miracle! C'mon! Lets go, everything is all ready." Colby called out to them.

"I hope you're right, Mira." Kathy said as Miracle grabbed her hand.

 **0000000000000**

Colby took rode his bike throughout the neighborhood and to a park that was close to some woods. Miracle and Kathy were sitting in the wagon that was tied to it. The young pup knew his way very well around the town that he lived in. He found a path that was in the woods and took it to where he wanted to take the other two. For a short while, they kept on going until they stopped at some train tracks. Colby got off of the bike, motioning for the Kathy and Miracle to follow him. They walked along the train tracks until they made it to where tracks formed a bridge. Colby wanted to take them over to the other side and to get there they would have to cross.

The bridge was old and no trains came over it anymore. It led to the old train station that closed down long ago. It didn't look very safe and one of the pups could easily fall into the water below.

"Mira, I don't like this. We should head back." Kathy said, worrying about what could happen.

"Kathy, there's no need to be scared. Miracle, why don't you cross it first? Then we'll know that its safe to go across." Colby said.

"Alright, I'll go. But Kathy will come with me." Miracle said.

"But Miracle I don't want to!"

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, alright?"

"O-okay..."

Kathy took Miracle's hand, then followed her across the bridge. They walked on it very slowly and carefully. Making sure not to step in any places that break.

They were almost halfway across now. Miracle smiled, looking back at Kathy. "See? We're almost there. After Colby gets across we can head back to the house, alright?"

The other pup nodded her head nervously. She had her eyes closed, too scared open them. The wind blew around both of the pups, making them both shiver. Maybe they could still have some marshmellows when they get back? She thought happily.

Suddenly, a small animal came running from the other side. It startled the two pups, running underneath them. Kathy let go of Miracle's hand, stumbling back a bit. She fell back onto a bad area on the bridge and broke underneath. Miracle looked back, hearing her friend's loud scream.

She went over to where Kathy was. She looked down and saw her holding onto one of the boards beneath the bridge. The young pup was terrified and one of her legs looked liked it was hurt. Miracle reached out a hand towards her.

"Grab onto my hand, Kathy!"

"I can't! You're too far away! Mira, help! Help me, please!"

"I'm trying...Colby! Colby, get over here!"

The other pup came running across the bridge towards the other two. He was just as worried and frightened as the Miracle. Their friend could fall into the water below them and she could die. They had to do something to save her.

"Colby, I'm going to try to get to her. Grab onto my legs and lower me towards her."

"Are you about this, Mira? What if you both fall?"

"I'm sure. I have to save her."

"We could just call my parents and get help."

"By the time help comes it'll be too late. She can't hold on for that long. We have to do something now."

She moved that way so Colby could grab onto her legs and lower her more closer to Kathy. She reached her hands out again to her, finally being able to grab onto her. Colby pulled both of them up, getting them both to safety.

Miracle examined Kathy's leg, seeing that it was broken. "Oh shit, we have to take you to the hospital."

"It hurts so much, Mira. Make it go away." The pup said, while crying.

"You're going to be alright, Kathy." Mira kissed her forehead. "We'll get you help."

"I'm calling 9-11." Colby said. "Then I'm calling my parents."

"What? Colby, no! They can't know about this!" Miracle said.

"There's no point in trying to hide this, Mira. If we don't tell them now we'll be in even more trouble."

Miracle sighed, knowing that Colby was right. But she wasn't looking forward to facing her parents, especially her Mama. He was already unhappy with her for biting Sami and finding out about this would make him furious with her.

 **00000000000000000**

"You did what?!" Dean yelled out in shock. He was just woken up by Roman, who was busy scolding their daughter.

"I went to the old bridge..." Miracle said, hanging her head in shame. Finn had dropped her off at home a short while ago. Seth was in a panic after hearing about what had happened. Miracle said goodbye to Kathy, who was being taken to the hospital.

She was greeted by her Dad when she got back home. He wasn't too happy find out that the pups had snuck out at night and went to the bridge. Both of them talking had woken her Mama up. And Miracle could tell that by the sound and look on his face that she was in huge trouble with him.

"Young lady, what has gotten into you? First you bite Sami, then you sneak out at night, almost get you and your friend?!"

"Please don't yell at me, Mama...I won't do it again..."

"Miracle, I'm just so upset. I do whatever I can to keep you out of harms way and you go and put yourself in danger. You should know better not to do those things!" Dean sat down on the couch, tears of frustration running down his face.

"I'm sorry..."

"You should be sorry, Miracle." Roman said, the tone of his voice serious. "You gave me and your mother a fright when we found out about this. I'm afraid we're going to have to punish you."

"You're ground for the rest of this month. If you behave we'll see if we'll let you go trick or treating this year. But until you're older, there'll be no more sleepovers outside."

The pup looked, now upset about this. "What? I said I was sorry, Mama!"

"I know, but until you learn not to worry us so much, its going to be that way for a while."

She stomped her foot. "You can't do that! Its not fair!"

"Miracle, please. This is for your own good." Dean said, growing tired of the arguing.

"You can't keep protecting me my whole life!"

"As long as you're living with us, we can and we will." Roman said.

"But Mama's allowed to talk to his friend and he's dangerous. If he's allowed to do whatever he wants, I should be able to do whatever I want."

"Miracle, you stop that right now." Dean stood up from the couch, getting more and more frustrated.

"No! I tried warning you about him but you won't listen to me. You're too dumb to realize that he is up to no good."

Dean had had enough. He let out a growl, slapping her across the face.

"Dean! Don't hit her!" Roman grabbed onto him, leading him back over to the couch. Dean was about the to say something, but he looked over at his daughter and upon seeing the tears, the redness on her cheek, he immediately regretted what he had done.

"Miracle...sweetheart, I'm-"

"Leave me alone." The pup took off up the stairs, slamming the door shut to her room.

Some more tears fell down his face. He shouldn't have done that. He was just so frustrated and his daughter wanted to argue with him.

"R-Roman, please...d-don't be mad at me..." He clung onto his alpha's shirt, trying to seek some comfort from him. "I-I didn't mean to hit her..."

"I know, baby, I know." Roman kissed his forehead, while rubbing his back. "You just need to remember that hitting her will not help things. We promised we would never do that."

"I-I k-know...T-that's the first time I've ever done that, but I already hate myself for doing it."

"It'll be alright, Dean. She'll forgive you. I'm going to go talk to her, alright?"

Dean leaned up, giving him a kiss. "Alright. I'm going to go check on Tommy. I'm afraid we woke him up." He could hear pup crying upstairs.

They headed upstairs, Roman going to over to Miracle's room. Dean went to over to Tommy, picking him up out of his crib. He patted his back trying to calm the crying pup.

Roman went inside of Miracle's room, seeing his daughter sitting on bed. She was still crying after what had happened.

"Miracle, honey."

"D-daddy?"

"Yeah, its me, sweetheart."

"Does Mama not like me anymore?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He's angry with me...He hit me."

"Miracle, your Mama loves you. We both do and always will. He was upset is all."

The pup wiped at her eyes, then hugged him. "I'm sorry Daddy, I just want to be more free. To do what I want. And I'm scared for Mama because that new friend he has is weird. I don't like him."

"I don't either Mira, but we have to give him a chance at least. Besides, as long as you and me are me are here Mama will be safe."

Miracle looked up, seeing her Mama in the doorway looking the at the both of them. He had a small smile on his face and he mouthed he was sorry to her. She did so, too. Tonight was a huge setback for them as family, some things were said and done that shouldn't have been. But their love for one another was still strong and nothing could ever tear them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now Halloween. Dean and Roman were getting their pups ready to go out trick or treating. Despite what happened a couple of weeks ago, they were letting Miracle go out too. Dean's daughter had argued with him for the first time, and it got so bad to where he slapped her. He promised himself to never do that again. He wanted to be a better mother to his pups than what his mom was. She may not have hit him but she let him get abused by her alpha boyfriend and also worse.

He was already dressed, wearing long black shorts, black white striped stockings, white blouse, corset and a red cloak. He was dressed up as red riding hood. Roman was going to be dressed up as a wolf. Dean had yet to see what his costume looked liked.

Right now, he was helping Miracle with hers. He was putting some makeup on her face. "Hold still, Mira."

"But Mama, Kathy and Colby will be here any minute."

"Along with Uncle Finn and Aunt Seth. I'm almost done, just a little more...There. Finished." He turned her around so she could look at herself.

"Mama, I look just like a real tiger!"

"That you do, Mira."  
The pup let out a little 'roar', playing attacking his leg. Dean laughed, enjoying seeing his daughter like this. He took her hand in his, leading her outside to where her Daddy and brother were. "C'mon my little tiger, lets go show Daddy, huh?"

"Alright, Mama!"

They both headed outside, seeing Roman talking to Seth, who was dressed up as witch, and Finn, who was dressed up as a vampire.

"Roman, we're ready to go." Dean said.

"Alright. You both look amazing." Roman said, loving how his daughter and mate looked. He himself was wearing wolf ears on top of his head, the tail clipped on to the back of his jeans, and was wearing a leather jacket over his shirt. Their son was dressed up as bat and was taking a nap in the stroller, not bothered by what was going on around him.

Miracle went over to her friends, who were both talking about how much candy they were going to get tonight. Colby was dressed up as batman and Kathy was wearing a pink bunny costume. Miracle hugged her from behind, startling the young pup.

"Mira, you scared me for a minute there."

"Sorry, Kathy. How's your leg?"

"Its doing better. I like your costume."

"I like yours, too."

"Well, looks like we're all here now." Seth said.

"Yeah, so we're going to take the pups out trick or treating, then watching some movies with them later." Roman said.

"Horror movies?" Dean asked. He never did like them and always hid behind Roman or snuggle up close to him whenever he was forced to watch them.

"You want to do something else after, Dean?" Roman asked.

"Mm, maybe." Dean put his arms around his neck, rubbing their noses together. "I was thinking we could possibly go with Sami to the club tonight."

"You really want to do that, babe? We could just go out to the bar with Seth and Finn tonight."

"Well, he is our friend."

"Your friend." Roman corrected him.

"Okay, my friend. But, he really wants to hang out with him tonight and he wants us to meet someone also."

"Oh? He met someone?" Roman asked.

"Did he now?" Seth was also interested in knowing too.

"Yeah, don't know who is she is. But he says they've both been dating for a week now. He was pretty proud of himself for finally meeting a nice omega. So, can we please go, Roman? Please?"

"Hmm, let me see. Seth, do you think your mom could watch over them for the night?"

"Yeah, she can. I'll just have to call her tonight to let her know."

"Thanks. Alright, Dean. We'll go meet Sami at the club tonight."

"Thank you, alpha." Dean kissed him. "I promise that we will have fun."

"I believe you, baby."

 **000000000000000000**

For a few hours the young couple, along with their friends, were with their pups for night. They enjoyed seeing them so excited to get lots of candy and playfully messing around with each other. Tommy had woken sometime while they were out. They didn't get a whole lot of candy for him, for he was still too young to be eating so much.

After they got back to their house, Seth and Finn were getting ready to take their son and the other two pups over Seth's mom's house. Dean was inside their home, talking to Sami on the phone. Letting him know that they would be able to go with him to the club tonight. While he was doing that, Seth decided to voice his concerns to Roman about what him and Dean were doing tonight.

"Roman, are you sure you want to do this?"

"What? Go out to club?"

"Yeah. For as long as I known you and Dean, you guys have never really been into the whole scene."

He shrugged his shoulders. "We're only doing it for Dean's friend. Yeah, I would rather we go out with you and Finn, but if Dean wants to hang out with friend tonight then I don't see why not."

"Yeah, I still don't know how to feel about that alpha. I hope he's as good as Dean makes him out to be."

"I hope so too, Seth. Anyway, we'll let you know how it goes."

"Alright. Have a good time."

"You too." He heard Dean coming out of the house. He was still wearing his costume, except he had taking the coat off and replace it with a jacket. Roman had also took off the accessories to his. He went over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"So, you ready to go then?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I am. Do you think afterwards we could snuggle up and watch a movie together? Or maybe, have a little fun together by ourselves?"

"Yeah, we can, Roman. I promise we won't be out too late. I just want to be able to hang out with Sami for a few hours."

"Okay, babe. So, how far is the place?"

"Not very far. We just have to up a couple streets."

"Okay. You look very amazing tonight, you know that?"

"So do you." Dean smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I definitely want to eat you right up about now." Roman grinned at him.

Dean grinned right back at him. "You can eat my ass out tonight."

"Oh, I promise that I will, baby boy."

0000000000000000

They both made it to the club. It was pretty busy there tonight, very crowded. There was loud techno music playing and people dancing on the floor and at the bar. Roman also noticed at one of the small tables that a young alpha was enjoying himself quite a bit. He was getting a blowjob from either his mate or some random. He looked away, disgusted that they would do that stuff out in the open, for everyone to see. He and Dean had more self-respect and only did sexual stuff in the comfort of their home or at least kept it private.

Dean grabbed his hand, leading him through the huge crowd. "I see Sami! He's waving to us from the bar. C'mon!" He yelled over the loud music.

They both pushed through the crowd, finally making it over to the bar. "Hey, Dean, Roman! Glad you guys could make it."

"Hey, Sami. I'm glad we could, too. Who is this?" Dean asked, seeing the blonde omega sitting next to Sami.

"Oh, this is Summer Rae. She's a bit drunk right now. I'm kinda pissed at her at the moment."

"Why?"

"She's been flirting with almost every alpha here."

"I have not, you jerk!" Summer yelled at him. "You just won't pay any attention to me!"

"I have been attention to you. You just choose to ignore me whenever I try to talk to you."

"You know what, Sami? Fuck you. Me and you are not an official couple. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Go right ahead then."

"Oh, I will. And I don't want to ever speak to you again." She left the three of them, not even paying for her drink.

"This is the shit I deal with, Dean." Sami said, gripping his glass tightly. Both Dean and Roman sat with him, Roman ordering some drinks for them. "I try to get know a cute omega, form a relationship, give my all to that person, and I get shit for it."

"Don't let her bring you down, Sami." Dean said, trying to comfort him. "You can do better than her anyway."

"Yeah, I certainly could." Sami said, smiling over at him.

Roman nudged Dean's side, getting his attention. "Hey, babe. I got your drink."

"Oh. Thanks, Roman." Dean took the drink from him, taking a sip from it. "Me and Roman are only going to be here a few hours."

"Not staying long?" Sami asked.

"No, Roman wants to watch a movie when we get back to our place."

"Oh really? So, you're not doing anything else?"

"Dean, I'll be right back. I have to go use the restroom for a moment." Roman said.

"Okay, hurry back up. I want to dance with you." Dean said, turning around so he could kiss Roman on the lips. "Try and get you in the mood for later."

"Alright, baby. I look forward to it." Roman kissed him back, then headed off towards mens restroom. Leaving Dean alone with Sami. Which pleased the young alpha. He was happy to finally be rid of Roman.

He turned his attention back to Dean, who was drinking down the rest of his drink. He was feeling a bit of a buzz from it. He eyed Sami, who was staring at him intently.

"What?" He asked.

"You got something on your face."

"Huh? Where?"

"Looks like chocolate." He swiped his finger over on Dean's cheek. "There, now its off." He said, tucking a strand of the omega's hair behind his ear.

"U-uh...t-thanks..." He looked away from him, a red blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"So...tell me something, Dean. Are you and Roman planning on just watching a movie when you guys get back to your house?"

"Uh, yeah. W-why do you ask?"

"Well, I think you two plan on doing more than what you're telling me. Is Roman going fuck you good tonight?"

"Uh...S-Sami...I...I think I should g-go...find him..." Dean stood up from his seat, feeling a bit nervous around the other alpha right now. He was standing up on his feet, stumbling backwards.

He almost thought he was going to fall, but someone caught him from behind. He noticed by the scent that it wasn't his alpha, but the familiar scent of another.  
"Are you feeling okay?" The voice behind him asked. He could feel their arms wrapped tightly around him. Holding him very close. He wanted to snuggle his face against the alpha's chest, but this just felt so wrong. Because he knew it wasn't Roman.

 _'Roman...where are you?'_

His blue eyes searched around the too crowded area for any sign of his alpha. He should have been back by now. He had to have known how scared he was, in the arms of some stranger behind him.

Everything was all blurry to him. His vision, that voice, the music. Everything around him wasn't making any sense and dark circles were appearing in his vision.

Somewhere in the crowd he noticed Roman, trying his best to get back to the bar. Dean let a whimper. He was so far away and he didn't seem to notice that his omega was in danger. He tried to move towards him but found that he couldn't. He legs were barely moving.

The alpha who was with him grabbed onto his wrist, forcing him to follow him. "Lets get you out of here, alright?"

"W-what...N-no..."

The alpha turned around, looking at him. He placed both hands on Dean's shoulders, rubbing them.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, beautiful." His face came closer to Dean's, his lips brushing up against his cheeks, placing tiny kisses on them. "You're going to be fine. I'm going to take good care of you, alright?"

"O-okay..." Dean nodded his head dumbly, not completely understanding what the alpha was saying.

The alpha picked him up, placing both legs around his waist. "You're safe with me, Dean. I'm going to take you home."

Dean held onto him, resting his head on his shoulder. He was being carried away outside. He looked back at Roman, who looked like he was in a bit of a panic. Searching for him.

"R-Roman..." It came out only as a whisper, but in his mind he thought he had screamed his name. Hoping that his mate would be able to hear him. But he kept getting more far away and then he couldn't see him no more.


	8. Chapter 8

He glanced over at the trembling form of the frightened omega in his car. His eyes were wide, looking at everything passing by outside. He was saying stuff about his alpha, Roman, and how everything didn't make sense.

 _'He really needs to relax.'_ Sami thought to himself. He pulled up in front of his house, turning the engine off to the car. He turned his attention back to Dean, laying a gentle hand on his, rubbing his knuckles.

"Baby, you really need to relax. You're shaking so much."

"I...I need to...get back to Roman...my alpha..." Dean's lips trembled as he spoke.

"Hey, look at me." Sami said firmly, grabbing his face. "Your alpha is right here. I'm right here, baby. You need to calm down."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "A-alpha...? You...don't...smell like my alpha..."

"You'll soon realize that I am." He kissed his forehead. "Come, lets get you inside."

He helped Dean out of the car, led him onto the porch of his house. He took out his keys, unlocking the door. He grabbed his hand, leading him inside.

"W-where...are we...?" Dean asked.

"We're home, love...well...not exactly. I have a more better place for us, but I can't take you there yet. It would be too soon."

Dean stumbled through the hallway, going to the living room. Sami stayed nearby him, making sure that he wouldn't fall. He did though. He lost his balance for a second and collapsed onto the couch.

His body was burning up and the whole room was spinning around him. "Hot...feel too hot..." He whined.

"That's because you're wearing too many clothes." The alpha picked him up, carrying him upstairs. Dean felt so afraid and confused. Who was this person? Why was he calling himself his alpha? His instincts were going haywire. A part of him wanted to runaway, but another part of him also wanted to stay and be a good mate to this alpha.

Sami opened the door to his bedroom, carrying Dean over to the bed. He set him down upon it. He helped him get his boots and jacket off. Then next he helped him with the rest of his clothes, getting the omega completely naked.

He took in a deep breath, his eyes roaming over the most beautiful sight before him. Dean's body glistened underneath the bright light, a red blush on his cheeks and his eyes blown wide with fear. This was way more better than just the pictures that he had of him. This was real.

He reached out his hand towards him, his fingers running down that slender waist. The skin burning underneath his fingertips. He could tell that the omega was still in a bit of distress. He was breathing fast and he was purring very loudly. If he stepped out of the room he was sure he would be able to hear to it.

"P-please...Alpha..."

"What is it you want?"

"I-I don't know...I want..."

"Speak to me, love." Sami came onto the bed, leaning above him. He grabbed onto Dean's cock, giving it a few strokes. "Tell me. What do you want me to do?"

"I...I..." Dean turned his face away from his, the alpha's nose rubbing against his neck. A soft kiss was placed on it, making him let out an involuntary moan. "Alpha...p-please..."

"I know what it is you want. Turn around."

"W-what...?"

The alpha grabbed him, moving him around so that he was laying on his stomach. Dean soon felt his hands on his ass, the cheeks being kneeded.

"N-no..."

"I'm just trying to help you." Sami spread Dean's ass cheeks apart, exposing the pink hole. He put a finger up to it, circling the outside of it teasingly. After a few moments, he put it in, moving it in and out.

Dean whined from the intrusion, bucking his hips back against the finger. He buried his face in the pillow, feeling another finger go inside. "A-alpha...s-stop..."

"Relax, baby. You're going to feel so good." Sami's fingers had found the omega's prostate, and were now going in more easily, due to the natural slick. He could hear Dean's loud whimpers and whines, it was like music to his ears.

He reached his hand inside of his pants, stroking himself. He was so close and he didn't even need to be inside of Dean. He didn't want to do that yet. He wanted him to be sober for their first time together.

Dean felt the alpha lower himself on top of him, his fingers still moving inside of him. He struggled to try and move away from him, but he was held down firmly onto the mattress. All he could do was take the rough pounding of the alpha's fingers on his prostate.

The alpha's teeth were nipping at the back of his neck, sweet words were being whispered to him. He was so goddamn close. His omega craved to be taken, knotted and bred by him.

"Tell me, Dean. Tell me you belong to me."

"I...alpha..." He panted out. "Ah! I...belong to you..."

"You're mine. No one elses."

"I am yours." Dean let out a loud scream. After one hard hit to his prostate he came onto the sheets, his vision blacking out. Sami who was above him, gave his cock a few more strokes, then finally released. Cumming all over his back.

Sami laid beside him, seeing that Dean's orgasm had knocked him out cold. His eyes were closed and he had a peaceful look on his face.

"You are so beautiful." He said, as he stroked Dean's cheek. He gave him a quick kiss, then stood up from the bed. He went to the bathroom to go grab a washcloth. Before he left the room, he heard Dean's phone going off. It was in his jacket and he knew it must have been Roman that was calling, trying to get a hold of Dean.

He took the phone out of the pocket it was in, seeing Roman's name across the screen. He let it ring until it stopped, going to voicemail. Roman had called a bunch of times and there were many messages from him. Seth, Dean's friend, was also trying to get a hold of him too.

"They'll have to wait until tomorrow. No need to let them disturb you. You rest now, love."

 **0000000000000**

His eyes fluttered open, waking up to the sound of his alarm going off. He peaked his head out from underneath the covers, glancing over at his phone. He turned the alarm off. He sat up shortly, groaning a bit as he felt a terrible, pounding headache.

"Ugh...did I drink too much last night?" This was not how he wanted to start his morning off. He would rather wake up next to Roman or even in his arms.

Speaking of Roman, he didn't sense his presence anywhere in the house. In fact, due to seeing unfamiliar surroundings, he figured out that he wasn't at his house at all.

"What the fuck happened last night?" He had no recollection of what could have happened last night. All he could remember was going to the club with Roman to meet up with Sami. The both of them talking to Sami, then Roman leaving to go use the restroom, and then talking to Sami alone. That was it. Nothing else.

He let his mind wonder about what could have happened. Did he drink too much? Was Roman outside or at a store? Did they not make it home? So many questions ran through his mind, but he just couldn't piece together everything.

He picked up his phone from the bedside table, seeing that it was almost dead. There were no messages and missed calls so everything must have been fine. He also saw there was a note, a glass of water and aspirin pills on the table. He picked up the note, reading it.

 _'Figured you might need these when you wake up. Sami.'_

He smiled, appreciating the kind gesture. But it was odd to him that it was Sami who had done this and not Roman. Surely his alpha would know that he would need these, right?

He stood up from the bed, seeing that he wasn't wearing the clothes that he had worn last night. He was wearing a tank top and shorts. He shrugged his shoulders, figuring that he must changed into some night clothes before going to sleep.

He left the bedroom, heading downstairs. He did not recognize anything in this house, only a scent coming from downstairs. He and Roman must have spent the night at Sami's place.

He found the alpha, cooking some bacon and eggs in the kitchen, along with some toast. He thought it was very kind of his friend to let him and Roman stay at his place and to do all of this for them.

 _'Now Roman will definitely see that he is good.'_

Sami turned around, seeing that Dean was in the kitchen with him. "Oh, good morning, Dean. Glad to see that you're up."

"Morning to you too, Sami."

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"I guess so..." Dean sat down at the kitchen table, Sami bringing him a plate of food and a cup of coffee. "Thanks. So, what happened last night?"

"I had a feeling you might not remember." Sami frowned. "I knew this would happen."

"What? What happened? And where is Roman?"

"You'll have to call him. I can take you back home when you're ready to go."

"Sami, what is going on? Why isn't Roman with us?"

Sami grabbed onto Dean's hand, trying calm him down. "Hey, relax. Everythings fine. You're not in any trouble. Just, something could have almost happened to you last night."

"Like what?"

"You were talking to Roman before he left. You weren't paying any attention to your drink. I saw someone slip something into it."

"What?! Someone slipped something into my drink?! Sami, why didn't you try to stop me?"

"I tried to, Dean, but you grabbed it before I could. I tried to warn you, but you couldn't hear me because of the music. I'm sorry, I should have knocked the drink out of your hand, but you would have been pissed at me."

"If it was to stop me from getting raped then I would have understood. Sami, why isn't Roman with us? Why didn't you tell him?"

"You were scared and really out of it. I had to get you out of there and some place safe. So I brought you back to my place. Dean, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I only wanted to help you, but I understand that I could have done so in a better way."

Sami's story did make sense to him. And he could also understand why Sami reacted the way he did last night. He knew his friend wasn't good with certain situations and only did what he thought was best.

This was the second time he saved him. And Dean couldn't help but feel grateful to have such a good friend.

"Sami...you have done so much for me. Something bad could have happened to me and you stopped that from happening. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"You don't need to repay me, Dean. I'm just glad that I was there for you last night."

"But still, there must be something I can do for you?"

"Mm, now that you mention it, there is one thing you can do."

"What is it?"

Sami brought Dean closer to him, his lips a few mere inches from his. Dean turned his face away, not knowing what to feel or do about this.

"Sami, no. We can't."

"Dean, its just one simple kiss. It won't mean anything."

"I have a mate, I have two pups. You need to stop this, it isn't right."

"What I feel for you is right." Sami whispered to him. "Dean, you can't tell me you don't feel anything. I know that a part of you does."

Dean stood up from his seat, backing away from him. He looked away from Sami, not sure what to think or feel. Everything about this felt so wrong and he just wanted to get out of the house now. But his instincts, his omega, was telling him that this was right. To give into his feelings because they were natural and a part of his nature.

Sami came over to him, trapping him up against the wall. He tipped Dean's face up so that he could look into his eyes. He could tell that the omega was torn. Between what he had back at home and what his instincts were telling him.

"Dean, I know that you can feel it too. Don't try to deny it." He said, as he ran his finger over Dean's neck, wishing he could just bite into it and leave his own mate mark on him.

He held up his wrist to the omega's mouth, giving him a choice on what to do, where to take this. Dean's eyes were in a trance like state, his lips ghosting over his skin. Before he could bite into the skin though, there was a loud banging on his door, startling the both of them.

"Shit..." Sami shoved himself off of Dean, backing away from him. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"D-don't worry about it...you're just confused is all..."

"Okay...Um, I'll go get that." The alpha left the kitchen to go answer the door.

Dean panted a bit, sliding down onto the floor. He didn't know what was happening or what was wrong with him. He was reacting so strangely around Sami and he couldn't control himself. He was acting like an omega who had just met its mate.

"What am I doing? This is messed up. He's not my alpha, Roman is my alpha. What is wrong with me?"

While Dean was left alone with his thoughts and confusion, Sami was at the front door, checking to see who was knocking.

He peaked through the window, seeing that Roman was outside on his porch. He growled. How did he get his address? Now he would have to be even more careful.

He unlocked the door. It was shoved open by Roman and Sami could tell that his alpha instincts were raging and he wanted to murder him.

"Where the fuck is he?! Where the fuck is Dean?!"

"Calm down, Roman. He's here, he's-"

The alpha grabbed him by his shirt, shoving him up against the wall. "You better not have done anything to him, do you understand me?! I'll take care of you myself if you have hurt him!"

"Get the fuck off of me! I didn't do anything to him!"

"Like hell you didn't!"

Dean, who had heard the yelling, came into the room. He saw that Roman was very angry with his friend and if Dean didn't stop him he might end up doing something he regret.

"Roman! Roman, stop! Stop this now!"

Roman dropped Sami onto the floor, turning to his mate. He pulled him into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

"Dean, I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Roman. I'm okay."

"Did this bastard do anything to you? Should I beat him up now or just call the police?"

"Huh? What? No! Roman, no!" Dean struggled out of his embrace. "Its not what you think. He didn't do anything."

"Dean, what you are saying?"

"He saved me, Roman. He saw someone slip something into my drink. He tried to stop me but it was too late. He brought me back to his place. He did his best to try and help me. You should be thanking him."

"The fuck I am! Dean, are you really going to believe this piece of shit?! He's lying to you, I just know it."

"He wouldn't lie to me. Why can't you just give him a chance?"

"He's right, Roman." Sami said, standing up. "You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me Dean could be seriously hurt right now."

"Shut the fuck up, Callihan! You betrayed his trust! You are never seeing or speaking to him again!"

"I think that should be his choice, not yours. You seem to be very controlling of him. He's allowed to be friends with whoever he wants."

"Not some sick fuck like you." Roman growled at him.

"Roman, how did you know where I was anyway?" Dean asked. He didn't like it that Roman and Sami were fighting. It was getting worse. He just wanted to get out of there and try to calm Roman down. He needed to try to talk some sense into him. Couldn't he see that he was alright?

"When I was trying to look for you I ran into the omega Sami was with. Summer. She gave me his address. She also said she wanted to speak with us and clear some things up."

"You hear this, Dean? Roman is going to speak to that slut who hardly knows a thing about me. What kind of alpha are you, Roman? Do you look at other omegas even though you're mated to Dean?"

The alpha let out a growl, punching Sami right in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"Don't you dare accuse me of such things! Dean is the only one for me and I'll always remain faithful to him!"

"Roman, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dean screamed, going over to Sami to see if he was alright. "Oh shit...you're going to have to put some ice on that. Roman, what were you thinking? You could have hurt him badly!"  
Roman grabbed his arm, yanking him up. He dragged Dean out of that house, bringing him over to their car.

"Roman, let go of me! You're hurting my arm!"

"Get in the car, we're leaving. And you're never seeing this asshole again!"

He shoved Dean into the passenger seat, buckling him in. He went to the other side, getting in. He slammed the door shut, driving away from Sami's house.

"Turn this car around." Dean demanded of him. "Right now."

"If I turn this car around I'll end up killing the guy." Roman growled out, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Roman, why can't you just listen to him? He didn't do anything to me. Sami saved me."

"I can't believe you're defending this asshole, Dean! Don't you realize that he is only using you? He did something to you and you don't even remember it!"

"He doesn't mean no harm. All he just wants is to be friends with me, with you! But you won't give him that chance!"

Roman slammed on the breaks, pulling the car over on the side of the road. "What is so special about this guy that is making you so blind to see that he is up to no good?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Dean said, getting out of the car. He leaned up against it, just trying to hold himself together. He needed to set things straight but he didn't know how to.

"Babe, please get back in the car."

"We're not going home like this. I won't fight with you. Not in front of our pups."

"Then we need to talk this over. Dean please, you have to believe me." He put hands on Dean's waist, resting his forehead against his. "I am your alpha, your mate. Your forever. I would never lie to you. I'm just trying my best to make sure that no one hurts you ever again."

Dean lowered his head down, tears falling down his face. This man, this wonderful, handsome alpha meant so much to him. And his words should have rang true to him. But he remembered what was said during the fight.

"I could have been hurt last night...you should have been there for me...But you ran into Summer..."

"Dean, that was nothing. She only means well."

"I don't know, Roman...She's only known Sami for a short time and you're going to just listen to whatever she says?" He moved away from him, going over to a table that was nearby. Roman followed him.

"It really makes me wonder, Roman. Why you would be so willing to trust her."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked. He couldn't understand why Dean was having doubts now about his love, his faithfulness to him. After all this time that they been together.

"You knew I was in danger...but you stopped to talk to her. You weren't there for me, but Sami was. He was there to protect me."

"You don't truly think that, do you? That I forgot about you?"

"Maybe you did for a moment. And one moment is all it takes for me to lose some of bit of trust in you." He placed his hand on Roman's shoulder. "Roman, maybe its not Sami that is in the wrong here. Maybe its you."

"Dean, I don't understand..."

"You need help, Roman. You're not completely faithful to me. You hit Sami. Something needs to be done."

Roman sighed, too tired to argue anymore. He couldn't believe it was coming to this. His mate should know better by now, that he only wanted give his love to him and spend the rest of life with him. It was all Sami's fault, it just had to be. He was putting some crazy thoughts into Dean's head and Dean just wouldn't listen to what he was trying to tell him.

"I don't know what Sami is saying to you, but whatever it is, none of it is true. But you know what? Fine. Do whatever you want, Dean. I ain't gonna try to stop you anymore."

"What happened to you trying to protect me, Roman? Or do I really not mean that much to you anymore?"

"Dean, until you can open your eyes and see him for what he actually is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to step back. You must not want me to protect you that much if you're willing to put yourself in danger."

Dean watched him walked back to the car. He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a frustrated breath. Why was he saying such terrible things to Roman? Why was he having doubts? He should known that none of what he was saying to him was true. He wanted to go to Roman and tell him how sorry he was. But there was also that part of him that was going to be stubborn and keep believing that Roman was in the wrong, for acting the way he did.

"Fuck...what am I doing?" He ran over to the car, opening the door and getting in next to him. "Roman...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said...about you being faithful, you protecting me."

"Whatever, Dean. You have said what you've said. The conversation is done. Over."

"Roman, please."

"Lets get back home."

Dean closed his mouth, turning away from him. He put the hood of his jacket up over his head, put his arm against mouth, biting the sleeve to keep himself quiet. He tried not to let it show that he was crying. But Roman could tell that he was and he didn't try to make sure he was okay. He was too upset and frustrated with Dean right now. Dean couldn't blame him for not wanting to reassure him that they would be okay. Dean needed that reassurance though, because right now him and Roman were falling apart, and he didn't know if there was anything he could do to stop them from doing so.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, hell no! He raped him?!"

Roman put his hand on Seth's mouth, wanting to shush him up. Dean had heard what the other omega said and was now glaring at him and Roman.

"I'm taking Miracle to school. Then I'm going over to Sami's to apologize for your behavior last week."

"I don't know why you're still going over there. I keep telling you that he is lying to you. Yet you choose to believe him over me."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this now. Until you can realize and act normally around him, I don't want to talk you. In fact, I don't even want to be around you right now."

"So what? You going to waste money we don't have on a hotel room? Or are you going to stay at his place?"

Dean clenched his fists, holding back what he wanted to say to Roman. It was now a week into November, their bonding ceremony was coming up soon, and things have soured between them.

They couldn't go a day without almost fighting with each, saying words that neither one of them meant. The fights never got physical. They only yelled at each other. There was no more lovingness and tenderness anymore. No soft touches, no kissing, no loving words spoken.

They couldn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. Just last week they a big fight, over Dean telling Roman he was sleeping on the couch for a while. He just couldn't sleep next to him knowing how far down hill the relationship was going.

All he wanted was to get a good nights rest, because he wasn't able to. He would try to next Roman, but he would turn back to him. Wouldn't hold him close, say 'I love you' or 'goodnight'. He would lay in bed, crying silently. He knew it was his fault for accusing Roman of his feelings towards him, but he also felt that Roman was at fault too for attacking and saying horrible things about his friend.

So, he figured it would be best if he sleep on the couch for a bit. Until they could at least work things out. And since Roman wasn't feeling so great, because of Dean defending Sami so much he had lost it.

He slammed Dean up against a wall, screaming in his face that he was throwing away their relationship for this guy. Dean had told him to get off of him, and Roman had just wondered if he was so scared of him now because he had hit Sami, was always telling him he needed help for his anger.

Because of Dean acting scared of him, he got frustrated and punched the wall next to his head. Almost putting a hole in it. Dean shoved him off of him and took off downstairs. Roman heard the door slam and heard the car being started outside. He ran outside, getting to the car before Dean could leave.

He held onto the door, screaming from outside for him to get out of the car. Dean rolled down the window, getting his hands off of the door handle. He would have gotten further away from the house, but he wasn't watching where he was going. Ended up crashing the car into a pole.

The front of the vehicle was smashed. Dean had hit his head on the steering wheel and was bleeding. Roman saw that he was hurt. He took Dean back inside the house, bandaging up the wound on his forehead. He took care of the car in the morning. Despite showing that he still cared and loved his mate, Dean still slept on the couch. He tried pleading with him to come to bed with him, but Dean told him he needed to sleep by himself tonight. For a while.

When they did fight, their pups, especially Miracle would hear them. She would wake up to them screaming or come home from school to find that they weren't on speaking terms with each other. She would try to get her brother out of the house, going over to Seth's and Finn's. At night all she could do was cover his ears and hope that she could do her best to get him back to sleep.

She missed her Mama and Daddy getting along with each other, always showing how much they loved and cared for each other. The only few loving moments in the house were towards her and Tommy. Even though they were angry with each other, she saw that they at least tried to hold together for them. She could tell they wanted to fix things with each other. She didn't like seeing them so sad.

Now, the young pup stood at the doorway, waiting for her Mama. She hoped that he would at least express some form of love towards her Daddy this morning. Give him a kiss goodbye or tell him that he loved him. She knew that they still loved each other, they just needed to resolve things between them.

"I'll be back late tonight. Don't wait up for me." Dean walked away, grabbing Miracle's hand. "Lets go, Mira."

He led the young pup outside. He would have to walk her to school since they didn't have a car now. Miracle felt his hand shaking. She could sense that he was on the verge of tears.

"Mama, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Me and your Daddy are just not doing so good is all." He told her, his voice about to break.

"Are you and Daddy going to break up?"

"Don't like that, okay? Me and him will be bonded soon next month, so we're not breaking up. We're going through a rough time, but we'll fix this."

 **00000000000000**

"...Wow...This is the first I ever seen you two at each other's throats like this." Seth said, once Dean had left.

"Do you think I want to be fighting with him, Seth?" Roman asked him, while putting away some dishes.

"No, I don't think so. But this is pretty bad, Roman. You guys are about to be bonded soon and you guys can't be acting like this. Its crazy."

"I know." Roman was making up some food for Tommy, about to feed him shortly. "I don't get it...He's only known Sami for a short time and he already trusts him so much. We've been together for a long time and he thinks I'm being overprotective of him."

"You're not. Okay? You just need to prove to him that you are right about Sami."

"But I don't how to, Seth! I don't have any evidence that he did something to him that night." He finished making up the food, bringing the bowl over the highchair Tommy was in. Putting the spoon up to his mouth. The cute little pup had his eyes and Dean's blonde curls, and was giggling a bit as Roman fed him.

"Da da!"

"Tommy, you're such a sweet boy." Roman leaned over, kissing his forehead. "If only Dean were here to hear you talking."

"Ma ma!"

"Yes, Mama."

"Hey, Roman." Seth started again. "Aren't you going to speak to Summer soon? Shouldn't that help give you some information about Sami?"

"I am going to be shortly. I hope what she has to tell me will finally reveal the truth about him."

"I hope so, too. For yours and Dean's sake."

"Yeah. You know along with him being angry with me, his hormones and instincts are acting up? His heat medication hasn't came in yet."

"Oh that's wonderful." Seth threw his hands up in the air. "No wonder he's acting so crazy lately. Just yesterday he bitched me out for forgetting the decorations when we went shopping."

"You can't just place the blame on him being moody, Seth. Its more than that."

"I know, but that also plays a part in it. Maybe you guys should hold back on this bonding ceremony."

"Hmm..." Roman was in thought for a moment. Him and Dean were falling apart and if they didn't work things out soon they might just have to call off the ceremony. It would be next month but maybe he shouldn't wait until then.

"We get bonded to each other next week then."

"Huh? But I thought you wanted a winter ceremony? And we really can't get everyone to Chicago by then either."

"Well, there's just going to have to be a change of plans then. We'll make it work. Maybe if we get bonded to each other sooner, it'll bring me and Dean closer to each other again."

 **0000000000000**

"Hey." Dean smiled, greeting Sami when he saw him.

"Hey, Dean." Sami came over to him, giving him a hug, which the omega returned.

Dean pulled back, seeing the nasty bruise that he still had. "I'm sorry for what Roman did to you."

"No, don't sorry. Not your fault."

"Still, I should have released a scent or done something else to calm him."

"How are you guys doing anyway?"

"Not so good." Dean sat next to him, playing around with the locket he still wore. "I love him so much, Sami. I don't like it where things are going between us. I'm doubting him a whole lot."

"Why? Is he doing anything?"

"No, he isn't. Its just that he's so angry with me all the time and he won't tell he loves anymore. I get it, why he's angry, but he needs to realize that you didn't hurt me. That you were only looking out for me."

"Yeah, he really does. I'm surprised you have forgiven me for advancing on that morning. I'm sorry, I just have feelings for you. I care about you so much. But I can't let those feelings ruin our friendship."

"Please, Sami. Don't get worked up over them, okay? I understand."

"Okay. I'm glad that you do." He noticed how stressed Dean was. Seeing that his hair was a bit of a mess, his eyes red from not getting enough sleep, and the cut that was on his forehead.

"The fights that bad, huh?"

"Terrible. We don't even have a car anymore. That night was so bad. Roman got real angry with me for wanting to sleep on the couch. He cracked a wall from punching it so hard."

"Wow...did he scare you? Doing that?"

"Yeah, he did. I was scared. I was afraid that he might hit me."

"Dean, I need ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Forgive me, I don't mean to pry. But I need to know. Has Roman ever hit you before? Or scared you before?"

"No, never. He has never hit before. He is too loving and caring towards me. He only ever gets like that when someone tries to hurt me."

"So, you're telling me that he hasn't slipped up at least once?"

"Um...well...no. He really hasn't. Except one time..." Dean rubbed at his collar bone, wondering if he should really tell Sami about this. About something so personal and that wasn't brought up anymore.

"He did do something, huh? He has never hit you before, but he has made you feel scared before."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, feeling nervous about telling Sami this. He hoped he was doing the right thing by the revealing this to him.

"Um, yeah. It was more than that...It almost made me want to leave him for good. I did once, but that was after. And that was because I felt like a burden and thought I was bringing down. But this...it was his fault..."

"What did he do?" Sami placed a hand on his back. "You can tell me."

"I had just turned seventeen. He was twenty-one. I was in heat. We wanted to wait until I was of age. He sent me over to Seth's house because it would be safer for me to be there. I came back home, I was still heat. He lost control of himself, his instincts took over. And he raped me."

"So, he took advantage of you while you were in heat?"

"He didn't mean to! He was trying to so hard to stop himself."

Sami shook his head. "I don't know, Dean...He knew better. He gave into his instincts even though he promised you that he wouldn't that."

"Look, I stopped blaming for it long ago, alright? I can't hold it against him forever. He did whatever he could to earn my trust back."

"I know, but still. If I were in his position I would have done whatever I could to stop myself from hurting you."

"He did do that. He didn't know that that would happen."

"If you want my honest opinion Dean, here it is. I think that you deserve better than him."

Dean was taken aback by this. He had no words to describe how he felt in that moment. He knew Sami was only saying that because he cared about him, but he didn't Roman that well.

"If you knew him like I do Sami you wouldn't say that."

"I don't need to know him, Dean. I can already see how he is by the way that he treats you. And how controlling he seems to be of you."

"You don't know anything about him..." Dean said, standing up.

"You're just defending him because you love him. You're too blind to see how he really is." Sami stood up also, cornering him so that he couldn't go anywhere.

Dean stared up into his eyes, feeling fearful of him. He felt a sick feeling inside of himself. He shook slightly when the alpha grabbed ahold of him, pressing himself up against him.

"Sami, get off of me."

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes, I mean it. Get off." Dean gulped, wanting to push Sami away. He tried to, but his body felt too weak to. He hands were on his chest and all he could do was grabbed onto his shirt, bringing him more closer.

"See? You're barely even trying. Admit it, Dean. You feel the same way about me."

"N-no...I don't..." Dean shut his eyes tightly, feeling Sami's lips brush up against his.

Sami moved his lips against his. He bit down on Dean's bottom lip, hearing a choked moan from his throat. He slipped his tongue inside, kissing him more roughly now. He pulled away, looking at the Dean's flushed face, his eyes a bit clouded.

"A-alpha...mate..." Dean whispered.

Sami smiled, kissing him again. "Yes, give in to what you truly feel. You know deep inside that this isn't wrong."

Dean finally came back to his senses. Wrong. This was wrong. He didn't know what came over to him to let Sami kiss him. "Get off of me, now." He shoved the alpha off, moving out from underneath him.

"I...I have to go...Sami, maybe you need help too. I can't give you what it is you want from me. I think we need to stop seeing each other for a while. This isn't healthy. It isn't right."

"Did I screw up? Have I really fucked our friendship?" Sami asked, afraid that he really messed up so badly with Dean.

"W-we're still friends, don't worry. You just need to find other friends. Your own mate. I'm not the one for you, Sami."

"But what I feel for you is real. I want to be with you, Dean."

"If you really care about me so much then you'll help. For me. Alright?"

"Fine. I'll try to."  
"Thank you." Dean reached inside of his pocket, pulling out a card. He handed it over to Sami. "I'm inviting you to the ceremony. Maybe this can help Roman see that you really are a good person. Will you come?"

"Yeah, I will. To show Roman that I support your guys relationship, to show him that I am good."

"I look forward to seeing you there."

"Me too, Dean. Me too." He really was. He was really going to enjoy himself at the ceremony. He couldn't wait to ruin that day for the happy couple.

 **0000000000000**

Dean unlocked the door to his house, seeing that no one was home. It was almost near dinner time and he figured Roman must have taken the pups out.

"Guess he couldn't wait for me..." He mumbled to himself, feeling a wave of sadness come over him. He was already feeling ashamed of himself for what had happened between him and Sami.

He headed upstairs, going up to his and Roman's room. He might as well get ready for bed. He wasn't feeling very anyway. He turned the light and noticed on the bed that there was some folded up clothes with a note on top.

"Huh? Whats this?" He picked up the note, reading it.

 _'Get ready and put these clothes on. Meet me outside at 8.'_

"Okay...Roman, what do you have planned?" Dean wondered to himself what his mate was planning on doing. He took a shower and got himself ready. He put on the dress pants and shirt Roman left for him, sprayed himself with some nice perfume, and brushed his hair, making sure it was fluffed out a little.

He gets outside a few minutes before eight. No sign of Roman anywhere. He should be here soon hopefully. He feels a bit nervous not knowing what to expect.

Soon, a black limo pulls up in front of the house. Dean raises his eyebrow, wondering who was inside of it. The door opened and Roman stepped out, holding out a red rose, that had a ribbon to tied it.

"Hello, Mr. Ambrose. Are you ready for your date tonight?" Roman asked him, handing him the rose.

"R-Roman, what...what is going on?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you. Aren't I allowed to do that for my mate?"

"Y-yes. Of course. Where are the pups? Aren't they coming?"

"They're with Seth and Finn. I wanted it to be just me and you at dinner tonight."  
Roman took a hold of his hand, leading him inside of the limo.

 **000000000000**

"Where did you get the money for limo? To do all of this?" Dean asked him once they had taken their seats at the table. The restaurant Roman took him to was very expensive place. They were by themselves on the balcony, with a nice view of the beach they lived nearby. Two candles were lit up on their table and both of them were drinking wine. It was very romantic.

"I asked Shane if he could help. He gave me money to pay for all this."

"But why? Why would you do all of this just for me?"

Roman grabbed a hold of his hand, rubbing his fingers across his knuckles. "With the way things have been lately between us, I was afraid that I might lose you. We have been fighting so much and I'm just tired of it. Dean, I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either, Roman. I'm sorry...for what I have said and done."

"I'm sorry, too." Roman leaned over, kissing him. He pulled back to see that Dean was blushing. "You look beautiful tonight. You know how much I love you, right?"

"I do. I know how much you care about me and that you're only trying to protect me from getting hurt. I just want you to know that I'm going to be fine."

"You better be. Cause if I find out otherwise then I will be kicking someone ass." Roman chuckled. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the box he had the ring in.

"Okay, what are you doing now?" Dean asked.

"There's another reason why I brought you here. I've decided that we should have our bonding ceremony next week."

"But Roman, we've already let everyone know it was next month. Don't you think its too late to change everything now?"

"We'll just have resend the invitations out. We won't get to go to Chicago like we wanted, but I don't care. I'm doing this because I feel it would bring us closer to each other again. And when we go on our honeymoon, we can get away from all the stress at home for a bit."

"You don't have to do this...We can wait. You doing taking me out tonight is enough for me."

"Not when I can so easily lose you to another..." Dean noticed how sad Roman seemed to be when he said that.

He brought his seat up closer to his, resting his head on his shoulder. "You're not going to lose me. Never."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He gave him a quick kiss, then held out his hand. "Go on. Put the ring on my finger."

Roman opened the box, taking the small ring out. It was silver and had a small blue diamond on it. He put it on Dean's finger. He brought his hand up, kissing it.

"Now soon you'll be known as Dean Reigns."

"Oh, Roman." Dean laughed. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, baby"

Dean was now happy again. Him and Roman needed this night out together. He was glad that he had done this for him. He really appreciated what his mate was trying to do. And he would accept getting bonded to him early.

Roman was right. It would bring them both back together again and they could take a lot of stress off their shoulders. No more fights. No more arguing. Things would go back to the way they were before.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now the day of the bonding ceremony. Roman and Dean were getting bonded at a beautiful house that they were renting out for today. Their friends, Roman's family had all came to watch the couple get bonded to each other.

Everyone was currently getting ready for the big day. Seth was helping setting up the decorations, trying to make sure that everything would look perfect.

"No. No! Those flowers don't go there, you're doing it all wrong."

"Seth, let them do their job." Finn said.

Seth ignored him, going over to some decorations that were on the stairs. "Ugh, look at this. Its all crooked. Finn, grab me that ladder over there."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Someone has to fix this."

Finn grabbed the nearest ladder that was in the house, handing it over to Seth. He helped him set it up and was about to hold it for him, but then he heard Jimmy, Roman's cousin, calling his name.

"Hey, Finn! Do you mind helping us set up the tables?"

"Coming! Seth, my brother will hold the ladder while you fix the decorations."

Seth looked over at Finn's brother, frowning. His name was Dani, a short, skinny guy. Brown hair that went down to his shoulders, was usually in a mess, but he had it tied up in a ponytail for today. Had a bit of stubble on his face.

"Uh, but Finn...look at him. He's clearly in his own little world right now."

Dani was a few years younger than Finn, known as the 'black sheep' of their family. He dropped out of high school, but was trying to get his GED. In any social situations he always ended up doing or saying strange things. He smoked a lot of weed and Seth would complain about the smell. He could be a bit slow at times also.

"Relax, Seth. I know you're not too fond of him, but he does try to help."

"Yeah, he was some help when we had him stay over at our place once. Didn't clean up any of the messes he made and the police almost came to our house because of the smell of pot!"

"He's sorry about all that. Aren't you, Dani?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry...for what again?" Dani asked.

Seth placed a hand over his face. "I can't believe you're leaving me alone with him."

"You'll be fine. Anyway, I must go help set up the tables now. Good luck." He kissed Seth on the cheek, then left.

"Great." Seth sighed, getting up onto the ladder. "Alright, Dani. Lets get this over with. Come here."

Dani walked over to him, grabbing onto the ladder.

"You hold onto that. Its a bit wobbly. I'm going to fix these decorations and you just wait until I come back down, got it?"

"Yes, Seth. I will."

"Good. Now, don't get distracted by anything. I know how your mind is easily amused by everything."

"M' not! Just like to take in everything around me. Hey, Seth!"

"What?" Seth asked, busy fixing the decorations and the flowers, making sure that they were even.

"Are you guys serving brownies?"

Seth froze, stopping what he was doing. "What the fuck?! Brownies?!"

"You know. Pot brownies!"

"Dani, you idiot! What do you think we are?! Drug dealers!?"

Dani gave him a goofy looking smile. "You guys can't have a party without pot. I think I'll call one of my buddies and ask if he can bring some."

"No! Dani, don't you dare!" Seth suddenly felt the ladder wobbling, he saw that Dani had let go of it. "Ah! Dani, grab that!"

"I'm going to call my bud. Be right back."

Seth screamed, the ladder falling to the floor beneath him. Before he could fall, he grabbed onto the staircase rail, holding on for dear life.

"Dani! Get back here! If I break my neck it is on you!"

Soon, Roman came into the hallway, with a blonde omega woman. He saw that Seth was hanging from the staircase rail.

"Seth, are you alright!" He called out to him.

"Does it look like I'm alright?! Help me! Get me down from here!"

Roman set the ladder back up, so that Seth could get back down. The omega finally made it back to the floor, sighing in relief.

"I can't believe I almost died on the day of your bonding ceremony. Thanks to Finn's brother. Keep him away from me or else I'll murder him."

"Alright, Seth. But first, I think you should go stop him from ordering these so called 'brownies'."

"Yeah, we don't need any of our guests eating those. Who is this omega?"

"Oh, this is Summer Rae. She was the omega Sami was with before."

Summer spoke up. "Actually, me and Sami were never in a relationship. We were nothing more than just friends."

"Just friends? But I thought you two did date?" Roman asked, confused.

"I tried to. His attention was never really on me though. I myself couldn't see him as a potential mate, didn't feel anything like that towards him."

"So, he pretty much lied to Dean when he said you guys were together. That's just great." Seth gave Roman a look. "Some good friend he is. He can't even be honest with Dean."

"I had a feeling there was something off about him. Summer, did Sami ever tell you who he was actually interested in?"

"Not really. But I think he might have feelings for your mate, Roman. He talked about Dean...quite a lot. It really creeped me out. He seemed like he was obsessed with him."

It all made sense to Roman. Ever since that morning that he had fought with Sami, he realized that the alpha wanted to be more than just friends with Dean. He didn't want to tell Dean about his suspicions because he still had that belief that Sami was a good guy and that his instincts were just messed up. Messed up to the point to where they made it hard for him to form any friendships or finding his mate.

"Thanks for confirming all of this, Summer. I'll make sure to tell Dean about this. After our ceremony."

"I hope he will believe you, Roman." Seth said. "He didn't invite Sami to the ceremony, did he?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me if he did or not. But if Sami does show up, make sure that he's not allowed in here. Alright?"

"Oh I definitely will make sure he does not step a foot inside this house. No way am I letting him ruin this day for you both."

 **00000000000000**

Dean was upstairs, finishing up getting ready for his big day. He was currently wearing the dress, which was blue and white. His shoulders and upper back were exposed. A long veil was sewed onto it. It fitted him quite nicely.

He was looking forward to taking Roman's last name. He would still keep his, except now it wouldn't be used for certain situations. He was so happy that he could cry. His daughter was going to be the flower girl, Seth would help Tommy hold onto the rings. It wasn't going to be the ceremony that he imagined it would be, but he didn't care. He was just excited to be officially bonded to Roman, even though they already were in a different way.

"Well, aren't you looking beautiful, Dean." He heard a familiar voice from behind him.

 _'No...please don't be him...'_

One quick glance in the mirror confirmed his fears. Sami came out of his hiding spot, walking up behind him.

Dean quickly went to the door, ready to open it in case the alpha tried advancing on him again. "What are you doing here, Sami?"

"You invited me to the ceremony, remember? You just didn't tell me that the date was changed."

"H-how did you find out?"

"I have my ways."

"You shouldn't be here, Sami." Dean let out a growl. He would try his best to defend himself if it came down to it.

"And why? I came to show Roman that I really am as good you say I am."

"I changed my mind. I've been throwing away my relationship, my mind has been all screwed up lately. There's some part of me that longs for you. My instincts keep telling me you're my alpha."

"You should listen to them then."

"I won't! Its wrong! They are wrong! I don't know whats going on with me, but I do know this. Roman is my alpha. He's the only one for me and I will not sacrifice my relationship just because of some fucked up part of me."

At that moment, Sami tackled him to the ground, sitting on top of him to make sure he didn't try to escape. He pinned Dean's wrists above his head and had one hand around his neck. "You think you're the one that's fucked up? You have no idea about what its like to be."

"Sami, get off!"

"You don't know what its like to be me." He spat in his face. "Ever since I presented, people always questioned my status. They kept fucking telling me I was strange. They did tests on me to try to figure out what was wrong with me. You have no fucking idea what its like because you are such a beautiful and perfect omega. So goddamn fucking perfect. My mate."

"You're crazy! Let go! Let go of me now! Roman, help! Help me, please!" Dean screamed out for his alpha, hoping that he would hear him.

Roman, with Seth following him, came running up the stairs. He sensed that Dean was in distress. That he was in danger. He opened the door to the room he was in and saw that Sami was on top of him.

"Sami, what the fuck are you doing here!" He growled, lunging at him.

"How did he get in here anyway? There's no way he could have gotten in." Seth said.

Sami pushed Roman off of him, sitting upright. "A little bird let me in. That little bird had a strong smell on him too."

"Fucking Dani! That idiot! Wait until I get my hands on him." Seth said.

"I don't know what makes you think you're invited here, but you're not." Roman said. "You need to leave us alone you fucking creep."

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done, Sami." Dean spoke up. "I trusted you. You took advantage of my trust. You need a lot of fucking help."

"Whatever, Dean. You're not so perfect yourself! You let me kiss you!"

"Don't listen to him, Roman! He forced himself on me! He's trying to tear us apart." Dean said, praying that Roman would believe him.

"I knew he was up to no good." Roman said. "Now I'm sure you'll believe me when I say that he hurt you that night. I may not have any proof but I just know that he did. You are very sick, Sami. You are never to come near Dean again."

Sami watched as Roman stepped in front of Dean. It made him want to laugh, seeing the alpha being so protective of him. But Sami knew, because of some information that was told to him that Roman wasn't the right alpha for Dean. He knew that underneath that gentle and loving facade, was a dangerous person that could hurt Dean badly or worse. He didn't derserve such a precious, beautiful omega.

"I think you should be the one that shouldn't be around Dean, Roman. You don't deserve him. Not after you've what done."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Thanks to Dean here I know exactly what kind of alpha you are. A very dangerous one."

"Dean, what does he mean by that?" Roman asked, wondering what Dean had told Sami to make him think this way about him.

"I-I don't know...I have no idea what he's talking about..."

"Don't try to act all innocent, Dean. You told me this yourself. That your alpha lost control of himself. Broke a promise to you."

Dean let out a gasp, now remembering what he said. He had revealed to Sami the mistake that Roman had made in the past. He was now using this against him to try to turn Roman away from him.

Roman was now looking at Dean in disbelief, clearly upset and confused about why Dean would share that with Sami. Dean wanted to run away and hide. He could also feel Seth's eyes on him too, who was just as confused as Roman.

 _'I'm so stupid. So fucking stupid! I should not have told Sami that!'_

"Dean, please tell me that what he is saying is not true, please. Please tell me that you didn't tell him about that." Roman said.

Dean hung his head, feeling so ashamed about what he had done. "Its true, Roman...He knows. Sami knows about what you did to me."

Roman grabbed onto his arm, pulling him out of the room. "Come outside with me." He said in a too calm voice. "We need to talk."

"O-okay..." Dean said, feeling nervous about what Roman wanted to say to him. Before they left, Roman told Seth to get Sami out of the house.

Sami watched as the couple walked away, smirking to himself. He had done it, had drove a huge wedge between them. There was no way that Roman would be able to forgive Dean for this.

"Hey, you going to move or are you going to just stand there?" He heard Seth from behind him.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. I have no business being here anymore. I just wanted Roman to know who he was getting bonded to, is all."

"You keep your mouth shut about them, Callihan! Dean may have made a mistake by telling you something so personal, but I know that he loves and cares for Roman. You've been putting some crazy ideas into his head, you used him. He told you this because he trusted you."

"Or maybe he told me because he knows I'm right about Roman. He'll never admit it, but he is actually scared of what Roman could do to him."

 **0000000000000**

Roman brought Dean out near the lake, sitting him down on a bench. He had so much that he wanted to say to him but he just didn't know where to begin. He looked at Dean, who had not spoken a word since they left the house. He looked amazing in the dress that he wore, was wearing the locket that was given to him. He also had the ring on his finger.

Today was supposed to be such a wonderful day for the both of them. Their friends and family were to see them get bonded to each other in a few hours. Roman had even wrote the perfect vows to say to him. But now, he didn't know what to feel. He didn't know if he wanted to go through with this ceremony anymore. He felt as if he didn't even know Dean anymore. So much had really come between them.

"Roman...I...I'm sorry..." Dean started.

"Why would you tell him that?" Roman interrupted him.

"I-I don't know...I don't know why I did."

"No, you do know. I want you to tell me right now why you did."

"What do you want me to say, Roman? I told him about it when we were going through a whole lot, when we were fighting. He got me to trust him so much. And I really thought it wouldn't do any harm to tell him."

"But that is between me and you! No one else. The only ones who know are Seth and Finn. But thats because I wanted them to help talk some sense into you before leaving me. Why would you tell that to someone who is only tearing us apart?"

"I didn't know! I was too blind to see that he was! Please, Roman, you have to believe me."

Dean was getting so frustrated and upset. He didn't want to fight with Roman, not today. Not ever again. They had both just made up and now everything was falling apart again.

Roman sat down next to him, his head in his hands. "I think I'm starting to understand now...You told him while we were fighting, right?"

"Yes, I did." Dean said, rubbing a hand up and down Roman's back.

"Alright. I need to ask you something. And please be honest with me. Is there a part of you that is still scared of me?"

"No, never. That's in the past."

"But something caused you to bring that up again and I know it was me. And you kept telling me I need help for my anger. I think there's a part of you that is still scared of me."

"Roman, no. Don't think that, please." Dean pleaded with him. He didn't want Roman to believe what Sami had said. They both had worked so hard to get to where they were now in life. They couldn't just throw it all away just because of this guy.

"Roman, you have done so much for me in my whole life. If anything I feel safe and secure around you. Please, don't let what Sami said tear us apart. I love you, please."

"I'm sorry, Dean. Apparently all that I had done for you is not enough. I'm sorry, but thats just how I feel right now. We have to call off the ceremony."

"We can't! We waited so long to do this!"

"There are things to be dealt with first before we do. I want to do this with you, I really do. But not with the way things are now Dean, I feel like I don't even know you anymore..."

Dean tried to move so that Roman's arms were around him. He wanted so much just to feel his alpha's touch on him, for him to remember what they were doing this for. To bring them more closer to each other. As a couple, as a family. When he tried to though, Roman pulled away.

"Don't. I don't want to right now."

"Roman, no..." A few tears fell down Dean's cheeks.

"I want you to go home, Dean." Roman said, handing him the keys to their new car. "I want you to think about you've said. To think about what you can do fix all of this."

"But how am I supposed to?! Roman, I don't feel that way about you! I'm not scared of you, I know that you wouldn't hurt again!"

"Stop, enough now. Just go home, okay?"

"Do you promise you'll come back?"

"I will after a while. I just need to be alone for a bit." He went over to him, kissing away at his tears. "I still love you, I do. I just want you to think about how you really feel about me."

"Please don't do this, Roman...I-I n-need you..."

"And I need you too, baby. But if this is going to work then you need to be honest with me." He gave Dean a gentle kiss, then stood up. "I'll go let everyone know that the ceremony is canceled. Don't do anything stupid to yourself, alright? Just go home."

"I-I love you, Roman...And I promise you that I will be. I'll make things right again."

Roman gave him a small smile. He hoped that things would go back to the way they were before. He didn't want to have to give Dean up. He turned around, walking back to the house. He didn't dare look back, because he was afraid that if he did so that he would stay instead. It wasn't easy for him to be doing this, but he needed Dean to know that he had truly messed up and he really needed to fix this.

Dean watched him go, crying even more now. He wanted to follow him, but he didn't want to make things worse or start a fight with him. He just couldn't believe that one little mistake could cause so much trouble for them.

He stared out at the water, thinking about how messed up he had become. He thought that after all these years they have been together, all the help that he had gotten, that nothing could ever come between the two of them again. Now, it just all didn't seem to matter anymore.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there or what he was even waiting for. It was getting dark and it was colder out. He knew Roman wasn't going to come back out to check on him. The alpha probably thought that he had left already.

"I can't sit here forever feeling sorry myself. I better get back home before it gets even later out."

"Yeah, you are going home. With me."

Dean heard a rustling from the bushes nearby. He looked over and saw that Sami had found out he was here. The omega was frozen with fear. He had nothing to protect himself with and there was no one else out here with them. They were hidden by a lot of trees surrounding them, so no one could see what was going on out here.

"W-what do you want? Get away from me!"

"You know what it is that I want. I want you, Dean. And now, there is nothing that can stop me from getting to you."

"You stay right where you are! Don't come near me!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Roman, he'll come back out here. He'll know somehow that I am in danger."

"Roman has abandoned you, Dean. He is not going to waste his time anymore on you."

"No! You don't know him like I do! You can keep trying to turn me against him but its not going to work! He means too much to me!"

"Dean, I know almost everything about you and Roman. You don't need to tell me anything about yourself or him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've known you before I've even met you. I read your book. It was quite a thrilling experience reading it. Especially reading the parts where you talk about getting raped. Got myself off to them a lot."

The omega threw himself at the alpha, furious with him. He saw Sami for what he was. A disturbed, sick individual who got off on him being hurt. He got Dean to tell him about what Roman had done to him because he wanted to get off to it. And the thought of knowing this made Dean sick. He used him for his own pleasure.

Dean did whatever he could to try to hurt him so that he couldn't do anything to him. He may had not had anything to defend himself with, but he wasn't weak. He was going to use every bit of strength in him to make sure that Sami knew that.

"You fucking used me, Sami! You manipulated me into trusting you! Made me believe that it was Roman was the one who needed help, when it was you all along!" He punched him in the face, making sure to leave another bruise there.

"B-baby, stop this. You're upset." Sami said, trying to get the omega off of him. "Just calm down. We can talk about this."

Dean let out a scream. "Fuck you, Sami! Stop trying to get into my head with all of your bullshit! Just stop!" He stood up, kicking him in the stomach. He had beat Sami up pretty badly and he was sure that the alpha was too bruised up to even move.

"I'm getting Roman, I'm going to tell him what you almost did. We're calling the police. You're going to prison for what you did to me that night. I may not remember but I do believe Roman when he says that you've raped me."

Sami saw that Dean was about to head back towards the house. He couldn't let him get away. He didn't want to do this, but the omega just wouldn't listen to him. He would have to use force if he was going to succeed in his plan.

"You're not getting away from me. I won't fail at taking what belongs to me!"

Dean ignored the alpha's words, focusing on getting back to the house. There was nothing that Sami could do to harm him anymore. Or so he thought.

He heard a clicking sound from behind him. Before he could see what Sami was doing, he suddenly felt a terrible pain in his lower back. He screamed in agony, collapsing to the ground.

"Ah! S-Sami! Why?!"

"I had to do something to stop you from getting away, didn't I?"

Dean's hand clutched at his lower back, trying to stop the bleeding. "Y-you won't get away with this!"

"I believe he already has." Dean heard someone say from behind him. It was a woman speaking. Her voice sounded familiar. He didn't have time to figure out who it was, because whoever was behind him put a wet rag up to his mouth and nose, forcing him to inhale the scent of chloroform. He struggled in the person's hold, trying to get away. Tried screaming out for help, but his voice was muffled by the rag. His vision blurred out after a few minutes and he went limp in the woman's arms. She smiled at the alpha, who laid on the ground. They were both going to get what they wanted. Sami would have his mate now and she would have her son now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews on this. It means so much to me to have your guys support. :) So, I am sure everyone has a lot of questions about Sami, why he is acting this way towards Dean. And also, the way Dean has been getting around him, why his omega is craving for him. I promise that in later chapters the answers will be revealed. There is a long way to go and this story is going to be a tough time in Dean's and Roman's lives. I want everyone to know that things are not going to be easy for them and they'll really have to work hard to get the happy ending they want. So everyone, prepare for the long journey ahead...**

It had been three days.

Three days since the day that the bonding ceremony was canceled. After everyone had went home that day, Seth was ready to kick Dani's ass. Finn had to hold him back. Dani meant no harm when he had let Sami in. He didn't know he wasn't allowed at the ceremony. Thought he was just either one of Dean's or Roman's friends. Or even his brother's. Still though, Seth was pissed at him, all because his mistake had allowed Sami to cause so much trouble that day.

It had been three days since Roman had seen Dean. He came home and found out that his mate wasn't at their house. He saw a note that he left, saying that he was going to stay with Bayley at her place, one of his friends and coworker at his work place. He told Roman not call him because he needed to think how he really felt about him and what find out how he was going to make it up to him. To fix this.

Roman thought that was a good choice on his behalf. Dean really did need some time to himself and being away from him for a short time would help him. Focusing on what he could do to fix things between and how he felt instead of talking to him would help him more. Roman would text him though, telling him he was hoping he was doing okay, was supportive of him, and that he loved him.

Some more days passed by and he had still not seen or heard from Dean. He thought that he would at least hear something from him by or come to see him and their pups at home. But nothing. No response back to his texts or seeing him waiting for him at home.

He was currently trying to calm Tommy down, who was upset that he hadn't seen his Mama lately. The pup was still only a baby and was so attached to Dean. Roman rubbed his back, whispering comforting words to him.

"Its okay, Tommy, its okay. I'm here. Daddy's here."

"M wan Mama!" The pup whined, thrashing a bit in Roman's arms.

"I know, buddy. You miss him. I miss him, too. He'll be back. Don't worry."

"Daddy." Roman heard Miracle from behind him. "Why hasn't Mama come home yet?"

"Things are not going so great between us, Mira. He had to leave to figure out some stuff is all."

"I miss so much. I want him to come back. Make him come back, Daddy!"

"We just have to give him a little more time, sweetheart. He won't ever us. I promise you that."

He sat Tommy down on the couch. He picked Miracle up, hugging tightly. "Daddy, what if Mama is hurt and he needs our help?"

"Mira, I'm sure he is doing alright. He'll come home soon, I know he will."

How wrong he was. If only he knew what had really happened to Dean. Knew how much that he needed his help before things got even worse. Because the longer Dean was Sami, the more his mind would wither away and spiral out of control. If only he knew that the string of fate that held them together could be so easily broken.

 **000000000000000**

His eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to his surroundings. He winced, still feeling the pain in his lower back. The bullet had been taken out and the wound was stitched up, but it was quite painful. He tried to move, but soon found out that his hands were tied behind him, to a chair he was sitting in. His legs and arms were tied to it and the gag muffled any sounds he would make.

"Mmm..." He moaned behind the gag, still feeling slightly out of it. He would have went unconscious again, if it were not for the door that was slammed open.  
"Mmph!?" His head snapped up, trying to look over his shoulder to see who was in here with him.

"I see that you're awake now." Sami! Fucking Sami had kidnapped him, had brought him to who knows where. The alpha's face appeared in front of his. He growled despite the fear that he felt inside.

"Aw, babe. Don't be mad. You should be happy that we can finally be alone together now." He said, patting Dean's head.

Dean jerked away from him. He didn't want this disgusting alpha touching him in any way. "Mm! Ln mm gn!"

"I can't understand what you're saying, Dean."

The omega snarled, glaring at him.

"Well, since there is no one around to hear you, I think now we can take this off, huh?"

Sami untied the gag, taking it off of Dean's mouth. He let out a gasp, finally being able to breathe better.

"Better?" Sami asked him.

"W-where the fuck have you taken me, Sami?"

"I'll tell you that later when you have improved. For now, we need to work on your behavior."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I have many things planned for you, my sweet." Sami took his face into his hands, kissing Dean roughly on the lips.  
"S-stop...d-don't do this to me..."

"There's no need to be scared, Dean."

"You've raped me, Sami. And you're going to again."

"You have it all wrong, Dean. I never raped you. I would never take advantage of you like Roman did."

Dean pulled at the tight ropes on his wrists, trying to break free. "When Roman finds out where I am he'll kill you! He'll make you pay for what you've done!"

"Why are you still defending him!? Can't you see what he has done to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me! Stop lying to me, stop trying to get into my head!" Dean thrashed about in the chair, still trying to break free of his restraints. Sami slapped him, then untied his hands.

He took out some handcuffs, fastening them onto Dean's wrists. He then untied his and he lifted him up from the chair. He grabbed onto the omega's hair, growling into his ear.

"You don't believe me because Roman has lied to you all these years. He hid his true self behind all that gentleness and love that he shows you. You're too naive, Dean, to know any better."

"N-no...Y-you're wrong..."

"Oh, I'm wrong? I'M WRONG?!" Sami screamed at him, making him flinch. "Then tell me something, Dean. Don't you think Roman would have sensed that you were in danger? Don't you think that he would have smelled the blood from the your wound?"

"S-stop...p-please..."

"Admit it, Dean. You know the truth. You've shown Roman that you are scared of him and he has abandoned you. He doesn't care about you anymore."

He dragged Dean over to a sink, putting his face into the water. He held it his head for almost a minute. Dean struggled against him, making choked sounds. He finally lifted his head up, heard him gasping for air.

"U-uh...S-Sami...p-please..."

"I want you to say it, Dean. I want you to say that Roman has abandoned you."

"H-he didn't..."

"Wrong answer!"

He put his head in the water again, holding it there for the same amount of time. He lifted it up, pulling hard on his hair.

"Now, say it. Say it, Dean."

"R-Roman abandoned me..."

"Because he found out you were scared of him."

"Cause, he found out I'm scared of him..."

"And you hate him."

"N-no...I won't say that...D-don't make me say that..."

"Say that you hate him." Sami growled at him, pushing him over the sink again, his face close to the water.

Dean let out a sob, shaking intensely. He really wanted to get away from Sami. He was torturing him, making him say horrible things about Roman. He was so afraid, he had no idea that Sami was capable of doing something so fucked up to him.

"A-and...t-that I...I...h-hate him..."

"And you want him dead."

"No...I won't...I...I can't..."

"Yes you can. Say that you want him dead. Or else I'll punish you again for disobeying me." His hand was fisted tightly in Dean's hair, making him wince. He loved having so much control over the omega. And he knew that after a while of being under his control he would start to see the truth, would give Sami his consent.

Dean closed his eyes, tears burning them. _'I'm sorry, Roman...'_ "...and I...w-want him...dead..." He hated himself so much in that moment. If anyone deserved to be dead it was him. He had done wrong and there was no way he could fix this.

Sami kissed the back of his neck. "Good. You did good, but not good enough." He turned Dean around, kissing him. "I want you to repeat that to yourself the whole time you are down here."

He shoved Dean down onto the ground. He tied his legs back together, then put tied the gag back on again. Dean stared up at him, his eyes red and pleading.

"I can't bring you up with me. Not yet. Just know that you are home now, Dean. You are where you belong."

He leaned over, gently kissing Dean on his forehead. "I'll come back down to check on you. Bring you some food and something to drink."

He soon left the basement Dean was in, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Dean felt so ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe that Sami had forced him to say those things about Roman.

 _'I don't deserve you, Roman, I don't...Its all my fault. My fault!'_

 **000000000000**

"How is he doing?" Hannah asked, once Sami had came back up from the basement. Both him and her had taken Dean far away from New York state, almost halfway across the country.

She made sure that before they left, to clean Sami's home of any evidence of him being there. Made sure there wouldn't be any record of him living in New York state. The alpha never done anything to reveal where he actually lived before moving there and had since abandoned that home.

"He is doing well, but is very frightened. Still in distress over what is currently going on. He'll get better though. It'll just take time."

"So, is the wound healing? Do I need to have a look at it?"

"No, you won't need to. Besides, we've already put too many drugs in his system to keep him knocked out. I'll have a look at it later to make sure it is healing."

"Alright. So, when can I see him?"

"I'm not sure. If I introduce him to you so soon it'll cause a setback in my plan. We have to wait until the time is right."

"He is my son, Sami. That alpha, Roman, has already kept me away from him for so long and I will not have you do the same thing."

"Hannah, the memories that he has of you are not good ones. I need to manipulate him into thinking that you have not hurt him. That the memories he has of you are fake. Dr. William Regal was successful, so I'm sure that I will be too."

"This had better work. I'm putting all my trust into you so I can have my son back again."


	12. Chapter 12

Both Roman and Seth were headed to Dean's workplace, to see if he was there. Roman had waited long enough. He needed to know for sure if Dean was okay. And if he was, he was going to bring him home. Miracle and Tommy couldn't be without their for any longer. They both missed him a whole a lot. He missed him a whole lot, too.

"I hope you guys can work things out." Seth said. "You two have been through so much together and you can't throw it all away just because of Sami."

"I know, Seth. I just need to know if Dean is still scared me..."

"You think that just because he told Sami about that that he still is? Roman, Sami used him, took advantage of his trust. He's trying to get you guys to break up!"

"You don't think I realize that? I love Dean, Seth. I don't want to let him go. But I don't want to be someone he is afraid of."

"He isn't. Trust me. There has to be another reason why he told Sami that."

"I can't think of any other reason why. All I know he has to work on fixing things between us."

They had finally made it to the restaurant that Dean worked at. Roman hoped that he was here. He wanted to see Dean so much. He wasn't going to bring up anything about what happened at the ceremony. He only wanted to spend time with him, try to rekindle the love that he knew was there.

They both stepped inside of the place. Bayley, who was on break, saw them and waved them over to her table.

"Roman, Seth!" She gave them both a hug. "Its so good to see guys!"

"Its good to see you too, Bayley." Seth said.

"Bayley, is Dean here?" Roman asked. "I want to take him out to lunch today."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Roman...but he's not here."

"Is he staying with you at your place?"

"No, I actually haven't seen him for a while...I know you guys haven't been doing so well lately."

"That's weird. I would have thought he stay with you, because he's not at home. Hasn't been home since that day."

"Maybe he left town? To destress himself?" Seth asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think there's something more going on than what we know. I have a bad about this, Seth..."

"You think something might have happened to him?"

"I hope not...Seth, we're going over to Sami's."

"What for?"

"I have a feeling that he must have done something to Dean."

 **000000000000000**

"Wake up, Dean!"

Sami slapped him in the face, startling the omega out of his sleep. "Mm...Mmph?"

"Get up." He yanked him up to his feet. He took the gag off of his mouth so that he could speak.

"S-Sami, what are you...going to do to me?"

"So many things, Dean. Right now, I can sense that your heat is coming soon."

"N-no, please. Don't. Just let me go, please."

"I'm not going to mate with you. I'm saving that for another time."

He turned Dean around in his arms, yanking down the boxers that he wore. The clothes the omega worn were torn and dirty. A large shirt that fell off his shoulders and boxers.

Dean flinched, feeling Sami's hand on his cock. He struggled a bit in his arms, trying to break free of his hold on him.

"S-Sami, stop."

"I want you so much." The alpha said, scenting the back of Dean's neck. "I want to bite over Roman's mate mark. Bury my cock deep inside you."

"Nnngh...Ah...please..."

"Yes, give in to me. You know that you like this, Dean." He stepped a few feet away from him, shoving two fingers inside him.

"Mmm...S-Sami...I...I don't..."

"You don't want this?" Sami grabbed onto his hair. He crooked his fingers, making Dean moan because he had found his prostate. "You say you don't, but your body tells me otherwise."

Dean didn't know what to feel. He couldn't form a coherent thought or word. His instincts were telling him that this felt so good, but the sane part of him knew that this was wrong.

 _'What is he doing to me? Why do I feel this way?'_

Sami's mouth was on his neck, his teeth grazing the skin. Dean let out a gasp, feeling him bite down, drawing blood.

"Ah, a-alpha...please...I...n-need..."

"You need what, baby? Tell your alpha what you need?"

"I...I need...you..."

"Not yet." Sami said, moving his fingers fast inside of him. "I want to you give that, but I don't have complete control over you yet."

"Please, I-I'll do anything for you, please."

"This is what I want you do." Sami stopped moving his fingers, making his precious omega whine. "Tell me that it feels good."

Dean shook his head. "N-no. You must...stop this now...uh." He let out an involuntary moan. "T-this is fucked up..."

"Tell me!" Sami placed one hand around his throat, his nails digging into Dean's skin. "Now! Say it! Fucking say it!"

"Ah! S-Sami!" He couldn't take it anymore. "I-its good! I...I love it! AH!"

After a few hard hits to his prostate, and from the way his alpha was speaking to him, he let out a loud scream. His release hitting him hard. He slumped down in Sami's arms, worn out from his orgasm.

"Good. You're doing so good for me, Dean."

"A-alpha..." Dean whimpered, lifting up his face, so that he could nuzzle his nose against Sami's cheek. "I...I did good?"

"Yeah." Sami kissed him. "Yeah, you did good."

He placed pulled Dean's short back up, then laid him back down on the mattress in the basement. He didn't bother tying him up, since the omega was too worn out and tired.

"I'm going to make some dinner for us. Since you were so good for me you can come upstairs. Going to make it all romantic for you, baby."

"Mmm..." Dean was nodding off, falling back asleep. Sami covered him with the blanket, making sure that he would be warm.

"I'll be back. Get some rest."

 **0000000000000**

"What do you mean to tell me there's no record of him?" Roman asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Reigns. But we can't find anything on this Sami Calihan. Are you sure that's his real name?"

"Great." Seth let out an exasperated sigh. "More lies. He was living here under a fake name."

"So, you can't find out where he is originally from?" Roman asked.

"No, unless you are able to find any real information on him I'm afraid we won't be able to help you."

"Okay. Thanks for trying though."

"I'm sorry for your mate's disappearance. Hope you find him."

"Thanks." Roman hung up the phone, throwing it away. Him and Seth had went to Sami's house a few days ago. The house was bare except for a few pieces of furniture. It had been cleaned up. There was no trace of evidence left behind. It was like he hadn't lived there at all.

He filed on missing persons report on Dean. The police, FBI, they were doing whatever they could find him. So far nothing had came up. They did find a few traces of blood at where he had last seen him at, but that only lead to a dead end. They weren't able to find out where Sami had taken him.

Roman was very worried for Dean's safety. He had no idea what Sami was doing to him. He knew he was alive, but he didn't know for long he would be. Knowing that he was hurt, wounded, it just made things worse.

"How are we going to find him, Seth? We have no idea where Dean is now."

"We'll find him. You did before in the past, remember?"

"Yeah, but...before it was much more easier. This time we don't have anything to go on."

"You can't lose, Roman. If we are to find Dean again you must remain strong. You know that Dean would want you to keep on searching for him."

"You're right, Seth. We have to keep trying, no matter long it takes. Somethings bound to come up eventually."

 **0000000000000**

He felt the cold air hit his skin. Dean opened his eyes, shivering because it was so cold in the basement. "Uh...if he doesn't want me to die he needs to close the window."

He looked up, seeing the window in the basement that was open. It was so high up. His only way to get out, freedom. If only he weren't tied up, then maybe he could possibly get out of here.

He moved his hands, trying to get them more comfortable. To his surprise he was able to move them around freely.

"Wait..." He suddenly remembered that Sami didn't tie him back up. He let out a choked out sob. At last, he could finally escape from here. He could get back home. To his pups, Tommy and Miracle. To Roman. It felt too good to be true.

"I'm coming home, Roman. I promise you I'll be back soon."

He stood up slowly, his legs feeling weak. He fell stumbled, falling back down. He tried standing again. Once he felt he wasn't going fall, he tiptoed quietly over to a few boxes near a wall. He picked one up, carrying over to the window. He did the same with another. He was trying to very hard not to make any sounds. If Sami found out what he was doing, who knows what he would do to him.

He climbed on top of the boxes, being able to reach the window. He opened it some more. He eased his body through the small space, trying his best to get out of this house. He soon made it outside.

A gush of wind hit him in the face. He rubbed his hands on his arms, trying his best to keep warm. There lots of snow around him and he could feel his feet getting cold. He didn't care about any of that now. He needed to get out of here and away from Sami. He took off into some woods nearby, not once looking back.

 _'Please let me get away from him, please let me get away him!'_


	13. Chapter 13

The plate of food dropped onto the floor from his hands when he saw that Dean was gone. That the window was open. He had forgotten all about that, had forgotten to tie him back up.

"He escaped! That fucking omega escaped!" He should have been more careful. Who knows how far Dean could have gotten by now. Anyone in town here would easily recognize him, because his face was all over the news. Sami's was too, but he made sure not to show his face that often in this town. He needed to get Dean back before it was too late.

"I will not let you leave me, Dean!"

He took his cellphone out of his pocket, dialing the number to get ahold of Dean's mother. She was his only way right now to get him back. He just needed her to be careful enough. Not to let him see her face.

 **0000000000000000**

Hannah was on her way home work, going back to the apartment that she stayed at. She worked at a diner, serving food to the customers. She made enough money to help pay for some of the bills and stuff for Sami to stay at the house he had taken her son to.

It made her angry, not being able to live there also, all because Sami didn't want Dean to see her. She could barely get by on her own to stay at the apartment she was living in. Surprisingly she had stopped prostituting, a habit that she was so used to. She still had money left from the alpha that had broken up with her, but it was running out.

She heard her phone ringing. She took it out, seeing that Sami was her. She answered. "What do you want now?"

 _"Hannah, Dean escaped."_

"What? How?"

 _"I forgot to tie him back up. He escaped through the window. Hannah, I need you to find him and get him back."_

"Alright, I'll try to. I can follow his scent. Do you think he might have gotten far?"

 _"I'm not sure...He could have found shelter somewhere. Do you still have the gun I gave to you?"_

"Always carry it on me."

 _"Good. Find him, Hannah. Bring him back."_

 **00000000000000**

Dean shivered, huddling himself deeper inside the cave he was in. He couldn't go on for long. He had grown tired, was very. He would get sick if he kept on continuing like this.

He had no idea how far away he was from the road. These woods seemed to go on for miles. He prayed that he would make it out of here.

 _'The only thing thats keeping me going is Roman and my pups. I have to get back to them.'_

He was so sorry for everything he had put Roman through. All those times that he kept defending Sami, the fighting, the doubt that he put in his mind. He was going to make things right again when he got back home.

He wait until it was morning, then be on his way again. Find the road. Watch out for any cars. Call the police. Get to a hospital. Call Roman. Get back home. It all seemed so easy.

 **00000000000000**

 _"Dean, baby? Where are you?"_

 _He heard his alpha calling out for him from downstairs. He was still up in their bedroom, his hands running over the small bump he had. Just a few weeks ago he had found out he was pregnant again._

 _Now, after finding out about what could happen to him if he gotten pregnant again, the thought of going through carrying this other pup scared him. He had yet to tell Roman about it. He didn't want to get his hopes up._

 _There was a part of him that wanted to keep this pup, go through with this pregnancy. He wanted to have lots of pups with his alpha, but would it be worth it? Just to risk his own life for this?_

 _Roman soon came into the room with him. "There you are. I was looking for you. Its almost time for dinner, babe."_

 _"Roman, come here."_

 _"What's wrong?" He came over to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind._

 _"I'm pregnant again, Roman."_

 _"So thats why you've been acting so weird lately. I was starting to get worried."_

 _"Roman, I want to go through with this. I don't want to abort this pup."_

 _His hands came down on his stomach. "Are you sure? You don't have to. I won't be mad at you if you decide to get an abortion."_

 _"Just one more. One more pup. I promise that you won't lose me, Roman. With the proper care and medical assistance I can easily carry this pup to full term."_

 _"Alright." He kissed him gently. "I trust you, baby. If thats what you want, we'll do this."_

 **00000000000000**

He was startled out of his sleep when he heard some animal running past him. He looked around to see if there was anyone around him. No sign of Sami anywhere. He really needed to put his mind at ease, get some rest so that he would have some energy in him for tomorrow.

He was about to fall back asleep but then something hit him, right in his shoulder. He let out wince, taking out whatever he was hit with. He looked in his hand, seeing that it was a dart that had hit him.

"Oh shit...fuck!" Great. He wasn't getting any further away from Sami now. The alpha had found him and was now going to bring him back to his place.

He had to try and get out of here now. Try to make it to the road and find someone that could help him. He ran as fast as could. He fell a few times in the snow, but shortly got back up. Soon, he could see the road that was up ahead and thankfully, he saw a car's headlights in the darkness.

"Help! Help me, please!" He screamed, trying to wave whoever it was over to him. Hoping that they would see him. The tranquilizer was starting to take effect on him now. He could feel himself getting sleepy. He saw that the car was starting to slow down a bit. Maybe the person had seen him?

"H-help m-me..." He collapsed into the snow, going on unconscious. Someone was behind him. They pulled his limp body behind some bushes, hoping that whoever was in that car didn't see him crying out for help. They peered through the bushes, seeing that car was gone. Had thankfully driven away.

"Thank goodness." She let out a sigh of relief. "Lets get you back to Sami, son."

 **0000000000000**

"Yeah, I need it soon. A friend of mine needs help. Do you think you can deliver it by tomorrow? Yeah, that would be great." Sami was on the phone with someone who was selling something that he needed. Something that could help him get Dean under his control.

Hannah had just brought the omega back to him. Sami was going to punish him for his behavior, for running away. He would take care of him soon, after he got off the phone.

"Okay, I'll have the money for you tomorrow. How much did you say it was again? Hundred dollars? That's a lot of money for this stuff. Yeah, I understand. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

He hung up the phone, looking over at Hannah, who was wondering what Sami was planning on doing.

"What are you buying?"

"I'm going to do electro shock therapy on your son."

Hannah's mouth fell open. "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what you could do to him if you use that treatment on him?"

"Look, I read on how to work those machines. This is the only, Hannah, to get him under my control completely. Regal only used some pills that helped to erase his memory."

"So, why don't get those instead? Didn't they work before?"

"Yes, but he was still able to remember his memories. The pills worked for a while, but they weren't permanent."

"You ain't no doctor, Sami. What if you end up killing him?"

"I'm not gonna kill him. He'll be fine, Hannah. Trust me."

After he was finished talking to Dean's mother, he went back down to the basement. Seeing the omega tied up tightly with some black tape that he had placed over his eyes and mouth.

"I hope you're comfortable, Dean."

He turned his head towards him, letting out a strangled moan from behind the tape. He kept on doing this, trying to plead with him. He was having a hard time breathing with how tight the tape was on him.

"You asked for this, Dean. You disobeyed me. I didn't want to punish you, but you're making do it anyway."

He maneuvered Dean around, that way so his back side was facing him, his ass high up in the air.

"This is going to be very painful for you. Remember, Dean. You brought this on yourself."

He brought a whip down on Dean's back, making him let out a loud scream of agony. The pain was very excruciating. Sami brought it down again, hearing him cry out.

"I made this myself. Just for you. In case I had to punish you. Put some razorblades at the end of it. This is what you deserve, for being a bad omega."

Blood was streaking down Dean's back and ass when Sami was done with him. He freed him of his restraints, knowing that he would be too weak to even move now. He laid Dean's shaking form back down on the mattress. He made sure to have the window nailed shut from the outside. The omega wouldn't be able to escape now.

"S-S-Sami...I'm...s-sorry...f-forgive me...please..."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Dean. You made me do it. Remember, any pain that I inflict upon you is because you have not been good."

"I...I will...I will remember..."

 **000000000000000**

"Good morning, sir. What can I get for you?" The women with the auburn hair asked him. He looked up, smiling at her.

"I'll have a cup of coffee, thanks. Some sugar and cream in it."

"Alright, I'll get that for you."

"Hold on, before you go." He grabbed onto the women's arm. "I recognize you from last night. You took that omega that I saw last night."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think that you do. I want you to lead me to that omega, show me where you are keeping him."

"And just who do think you are? I am his mother and I don't need to tell you where he is."

The guy took off his glasses, leaning closer to her. "I am a good friend of your son, miss. My name is Chris Jericho."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr. Jericho, you have it all wrong." Hannah told the man. "We didn't kidnap my son, he came with us willingly."

"Why would he do that?"

"That alpha he was with, Roman. He cheated on him. He had sex with an omega named Summer. He was also abusive towards my son before he left him."

"I don't think you're telling me the truth, Mrs. Ambrose. I've gotten to know Roman and he is anything but abusive towards Dean."

"If you really want to know, then you can ask Dean yourself. I'll bring you to him."

"You will? You'll bring me to Dean and he'll tell me what you're telling me? And I won't him hurt?"

"No, you won't. I will warn you, he is not in the best mental state of mind right now. I'm trying to get him some help, take him to a psychiatric hospital."

"So, its just you and your son?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse I have to go change into some regular clothes. Then I'll bring you to him."

"You better be telling me the truth. Cause if I find out that you're not you will be going to prison for a long time."

Hannah just walked from Chris, ignoring what he had said. She knew she could get in a whole of trouble for taking part in Dean's kidnapping. She had to think of something fast, on how to get rid of this guy.

She went to back, calling Sami. The alpha answered, asking why she was calling at this time.

 _"What do you want, Hannah? I'm busy."_

"Oh? Too busy giving my son electro shock therapy."

 _"Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing. I can't lose concentration, Hannah, or I could fuck this up."_

"Yeah well, you better listen to me or else we're fucked. Some guy who knows my son saw him last night. And me too."

 _"Are you fucking kidding me? I told you to be careful!"_

"I was, okay? But enough yelling at me. We have to get rid of this guy. I'm bringing him to the house. Letting him see Dean. Also, I told him that its just me and my son living there."

 _"Alright. I think I know what you want me to do. I just hope it will work."_

She hung the phone, then changed out of her work clothes. She was going to leave early, tell her boss that she wasn't feeling good. She saw Chris waiting for her outside. She exited out of diner and then went over to his car, getting inside.

"Alright, whats the address?" Chris asked her.

 **000000000000**

"Oh, Tommy. You don't feel so good." Roman said, he hand on pup's forehead. "You're burning up."

Tommy whimpered, his big grey eyes full of tears. Roman kissed him, trying his best soothe him. "Its okay, Daddy's here. I'm here. I'm going to going to get you some medicine."

He placed the pup back in his crib, going to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet, getting a bottle of fever medicine. His little boy had gotten sick. He was hoping that this wouldn't happen. He was taking his daughter and his son to Chicago. Finn, Seth, and their pup were coming along also.

Now Tommy had gotten sick and he would need to stay back at home. He went back to Tommy's room, picking him up. He poured some medicine into a small cup, then put it up to his lips. The pup made a fuss at first, not wanting to drink it.

Once Roman was done with that, he laid him back down. "There. You'll be feeling better in no time. But you'll still have to stay here so that you don't get anymore sick."

He rubbed at Tommy's belly, hoping that would settle him down. His little baby wasn't doing so good without his Mama here. Put up a bit of fuss when feeding him, cried a whole lot, would wake in the middle of the night. He was doing his best to take care of him, but he knew that he would need Dean here soon.

 _'Please come back home soon, Dean. We all need you very much.'_

 **00000000000**

"So, this is where you two are living at?" Chris asked once they had arrived at the house.

"Yes, Mr. Jericho. This is where we live." Hannah said.

"Why so far away town?"

"My son doesn't like being around many people. Well, shall we go in?"

"Of course. I would like to see how he is doing."

Hannah unlocked the door, letting them both inside. She told Chris to follow upstairs, which was where Dean was at now.

"He is in this room. Probably asleep right now."

"That's fine. I just need to know his condition. I can speak to him when he wakes up."

Hannah opened the door to the bedroom, letting Chris go in ahead of her. Chris saw Dean lying on the bed, strapped down to it.

"Oh shit! Dean!" He ran over to him, trying to get the straps off of him. "Hannah, why is he strapped down?"

"I told you. He needs help. He needs to be like this or else he could hurt himself."

"This is cruel. What you are doing to him is insane!" He yelled at her. "Dean, wake up. Its me, its Chris. Wake up."

He shook the omega awake, seeing him open his eyes. Dean looked up at him, not seeming to recognize who he was.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Away from these people."

"Mmm...?"

"Get the fuck away from right now!" Chris heard another voice from behind him. He turned around, seeing that Sami was pointing a gun at him.

"I'm not letting you touch my omega." Sami growled at him.

"He is not your mate. He is Roman's. And you hurt him. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, Hannah!" He yelled over at Dean's mother.

"A-alpha!" Dean screamed.  
"What did you do to him? He is back in his pup state and I know that you had something to do with it!"

"Lets just say I erased his memory. He doesn't remember you." Sami said.

"Of course he does!" Chris turned back to Dean, trying to get him free.

The omega tried to move away from him, afraid of this strange man that was near him. "N-no! Alpha! Alpha!"

"Dean, I'm not going to hurt you! You remember me, don't you?"

Dean's lips trembled, his eyes full of fear. "Alpha, scary man! Scary man!"

"No, Dean! I'm not a scary man. I helped you with your case, remember?"

"You're scaring him!" Sami grabbed Chris by his hair, throwing him away from Dean. "Hannah, kill him! Kill him now!"

Hannah came up behind Chris, with a knife in her hand. She lifted him up, slicing the knife across his throat. She dropped him onto the floor, letting him bleed all over the carpet.

"That should take care of you..." She looked up at Sami, who was leaning protectively over Dean. The omega had fainted, too overwhelmed by what was happening. "We have to get rid of the body."

"Yeah, I'll take care of that. You tend to Dean here."

 **0000000000**

"Daddy..."

Roman looked up from the book he was reading, seeing his daughter standing in the doorway.

"Miracle, whats wrong? You should be asleep."

"I can't sleep. I feel weird, Daddy." The pup climbed up onto the bed with him, laying down next to him.

"You want to tell what is going on?"

"I can sense that Mama is hurt..." Miracle said. "I want to help him but I don't know how."

"You can feel his pain too, huh?"

The pup nodded her head. Roman smiled at her, patting her head. He let her lay next to him, hoping that his presence would help her fall asleep.

"Daddy, is Mama going to come back home safe?"

"He will, Mira. I promise you that."

"I hope so..."

"And when he gets home he'll have a little surprise."

"Whats that?" She asked.

"You have presented, sweetheart. You're just like Daddy. You're an alpha."

 **0000000000000**

"Come on, honey. Hold still." She tried to hold still, but he was moving around too much. Was whimpering and very frightened.

"I know, Dean. It hurts. But I have to make sure your wounds are cleaned up."

Hannah was giving Dean a bath. When the omega woken up, he had not recognized her, still in his pup state. She did not know how to handle him while he was in this condition. It was so strange to her, the way he acted.

"Sami! Me wan Sami!"

"Dean, stop this now. Behave for me, will you?"

"No!"

"What is going on here?" Sami asked. He had just gotten rid of Chris's body, cutting it up and doused it in gasoline.

"Sami!" Dean got out of the tub, crawling over to his alpha. He grabbed onto Sami's leg, purring and nuzzling his face into it.

"Fucking Christ, Sami!" Hannah yelled, throwing away the washcloth. "You fucked him up so badly that he doesn't even remember me."

"He will in time. You just have to be patient."

"You seem to be very sure of yourself. Also, how come you didn't tell me you sliced his back up?"

"I told you, Hannah. He needed to be punished."

"Not like this. Those scars are terrible. They need to be bandaged up."

"Hey, he's still alive, alright? His wounds will heal. All that matters now is that when he is back to normal, he won't remember any good memories about Roman. He'll be able to give me his full consent."

"You plan on getting him pregnant?"

"Exactly. I want him to have my pup. I want us to be mated to each other." He leaned down, getting Dean off of his leg. "I have to go now, Dean. I'll be right back."

"No, don go..." Dean whimpered. "A-alpha..."

"Come on, son. Lets get you back into the tub." Hannah said, picking him up.

"Sami!" Dean cried out for him, watching as he left.

"Dean, look at me." Hannah turned him around so that he was facing her. "Honey, its me. Your mother. You recognize my scent, right? I'm the one who took care of you."

"Mmm...ma...?"

"Yes, honey. Thats right."

"Ma..." Dean purred even more. "Ma...me hungry."

"You're hungry? I can get some food for you then."

The omega shook his head. "No, me wan Ma!"

"I...I don't understand." She let out a yelp, feeling his hands grabbing her breasts. She slapped him, getting him off of her. "Dean, no! You are not a baby, stop acting like this now!"

"Ma..." Dean's eyes were filled tears, feeling rejected by his own mother.

 _'I can't deal with him while he's like this. He should not be acting this way'_

"Look, sweetheart. I love you. But you are not a pup. You're an adult. You have to act normally, son."

"Me wan Sami."

Hannah did not know how to react or behave around her son while he was like this. She had never seen this way before. It wasn't normal, especially for his age. She was trying to do all that could to help Sami take care of him, but she couldn't be around him. Not when he was like this.

 _'You have become an empty shell of you used to be.'_

She turned away from Dean, going downstairs. She could still hear him crying out, wanting attention from his alpha. It pained her how much her son wanted him, but not her. She just couldn't take anymore.

"Where are you going, Hannah?"

"Out."

"Out? What? You going to go shoot yourself up with some heroin?"

She snarled, wanting to claw at his face. "Don't fuck with me, Sami. You promised I'd have my son back, but that person up there? That is not him! My son does not act that way!"

"So, you're going to just give up on him?"

"I can't stand to be here. I'm not going to watch you make him worse."

"Yeah, do what you do best, Hannah. Leave, like you always do."


	15. Chapter 15

"You sure you want to go through with this, sugar?"

"Yes, Jackie. I'm sure." Hannah told her friend, as she was driving her over to the dealer's house.

"Yes, but you told me you have been clean for how long? And now you want to throw all that away?"

"Look, you don't know what I've been dealing with these past couple of days." Hannah said, now crying.

"Tell me all about it, sugar. You know good ol' Jackie is here for you." The other women said, putting an arm around her.

Hannah had known Jackie for long time, before her and Sami had brought here, to the state of Utah. She had been friends with her for a few years. It was Jackie's idea for Hannah to come down to Utah, to visit her. So, she figured that's where they would take Dean.

Jackie had dark red hair, with lots of grey in it. Usually put up in a ponytail. She would have some drinks with Hannah, smoked pot too. She disapproved of Hannah using drugs and wanted her to better herself. She was the one who had helped her get away from that lifestyle.

Another thing about Jackie, was that she wasn't exactly a woman. She was man who dressed up as a woman, wanted people to address her as such. She was in her sixtie's and was a beta. She didn't want to settle down, she was used to having one night stands with alphas that she met up with online.

"I...I've been dealing with a lot these past few days. Its close to Christmas, Jackie, and my son...he hates me...he rather see his alpha more than me."

"Your son? I didn't know you had a son."

"Two, actually. One is dead. My boy, Jonny. So all I have left is my baby, Dean." She took a drag off of the cigarette she was smoking. "You should have seen him. That alpha he is with really messed him up. My son won't act normal for his age."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-eight. His birthday just passed. Its been a while since he seen me. But he should have recognized me! He didn't...it was like he didn't even know who his own mother was..."

"Hannah, maybe he just needs some time. He probably needs help, needs to see a doctor."

"No, I can't. I'll end up losing him...they'll think that I abused him or something. I'll just keep trying my best to take care of him. He let me sing him to sleep last night."

"Sugar, how are you going to take care of him when you can't take care yourself? Maybe you shouldn't do this. Give up this shit for good and show him that you care."

"You make it sound so easy..." Hannah whispered to herself. "Take me to the dealer's house. I just need to shoot up once more."

 **0000000000000**

"Ugh, I don't understand what we're doing here." Seth complained.

"You know exactly why we're here." Roman told him. He had taken his friends, Seth, Finn, their son, and Miracle to Chicago. They were camping out near the lake that he had taken Dean to for his seventeenth birthday.

The lake was frozen over. It was the middle of the night. They had come out here for Christmas, which would be tomorrow. It would be Roman's first Christmas without Dean for the first time in a while. How he wished his mate were here to celebrate it with them.

"Okay, put these on." Roman said, handing his hands ice skating shoes.

"Going ice skating, huh? This should be fun." Finn said. He helped Colby get his on.

"We're going out on that lake?" Seth asked. "Are we even sure that its safe? Finn, we could be putting Colby's life in danger!"

"Seth, I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, we haven't had a chance to do this with our son."

Seth crossed his arms, kicking at the skates. "If your ass falls through the ice I'm not saving you."

"Papa, you said a bad word!" Colby said.

"So?"

"But Grandma said we need to be good. Or else Santa will put coal in our stockings."

"Fuck Santa. And the fat guy ain't putting coal in my stockings. He better make sure to give me a huge diamond this year." The omega cuddled up to Finn as he said this.

"Don't you have enough already?" Finn asked.

"I can never have enough. You love me, Finn." Seth kissed him, then started putting on his skates. "I know you'll get it for me."

"Of course I will, baby." Finn smiled at him.

"You spoil him too much, Finn." Roman said, grabbing onto Miracle's hand, taking her out onto the ice.

"Only the best for my omega." Finn shrugged. "Come on, Colby."

"Hey, wait up for me!" Seth yelled out to the others. He got up, going over to the ice. He tried to keep his balance as best he could but ended up falling flat on his ass.

He could hear the others laughing at him. He huffed, already not wanting to do this. "Alright, I had enough of this shit. I'm going back to the RV."

"Aw, baby." Finn came over to him, helping him up onto his feet. "I want you to dance with me."

Seth felt dizzy, as Finn was twirling him around. "Finn, if you don't let go of me now I push you into the ice myself."

"So, you sure can do this by yourself?" Roman asked, skating past the couple.

"Ha. Of course I can. I'm a natural at this." Seth let go Finn's hand, trying to prove to the others that he was good at this. He lifted up his leg. "See? I could perform at shows and make us money."

"Daddy, Auntie Seth is really good at this!" Miracle said, enjoying watching Seth.

"He doesn't know what he's doing, sweetheart." Roman said.

"Don't listen to your father, Mira! I'm a pro at this!" Seth said, still trying to show off. His little show didn't last long. He ended up losing his balance, and fell face first into the snow.

Finn went over to him, checking to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Seth, are you alright?"

"Ugh! That's the last time I'm ever going ice skating."

"You'll get better at it." Finn said.

Seth was about to say something back, but then a snowball was thrown right at his face. He growled, seeing that it was his son that had thrown it. Finn couldn't help but to laugh, seeing his mate covered in snow. Seth looked over at him, frowning.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" He asked him.

"Yes, baby. I'm sorry, but you should see yourself right now."

Seth shut him up, throwing a snowball at his face. "Now you should see how you look."

Roman smiled to himself, seeing how much fun his friends were having. Despite Dean not being there with them, they were all still able to enjoy this wonderful holiday together.

"Daddy, I wish Mama was here with us." Miracle said to him.

"Me too, Mira."

"Do you think we'll ever find him again?"

"We will. We just have to keep on trying. Hey, Mira. You see those stars up there?"

"Yeah?"

"Your Mama is probably looking at those same stars right now. Wishing that he were here with us."

 **0000000000000**

"A-alpha..." Dean whimpered, crawling over to him. Sami saw the omega on his hands and knees, wearing nothing except the shirt he had given to him.

"What is it, baby?"

Dean came up onto his lap, sitting down on it. "Me wan Sami."

Sami stood up, holding onto Dean's waist. He knew what the omega wanted. He was in heat and wanted him to mate with him. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to be inside of him now.

He placed laid him down on the bed, getting on top of him. He leaned down to kiss him, grinding his hips against him. Dean moaned into the kiss, wrapping his legs around his Sami's waist.

Sami broke the kiss, taking off Dean's shirt. His hands played around with his nipples, pulling at them hard. He was being a good alpha, making his sweet omega feel so good.

After teasing him a bit more, he ordered Dean to turn around, so that his ass was facing him. He spread the ass cheeks apart, seeing how wet his puckered hole was. He wouldn't need to use any lube due to the omega's natural slick.

He took off his pants and boxers, throwing them on the floor. He craved to take Dean and make him his.

Dean let out a whimper, feeling the head of Sami's cock teasing the rim of his hole. "A-alpha...! S-Sami! Me yours!"

"Yes, you're mine. Mine, Dean. No one elses."

"Y-yours." Dean cried out, feeling Sami's cock breaching past his entrance. He closed his eyes, loving how full his alpha's cock made him feel. He bucked back against him, trying to get him to move.

Sami started out his movements slow, grabbing ahold of Dean's hand. He was searching for the special spot inside of him, that would have the omega screaming out his name. He knew he found it, when Dean moaned very loud.

"Ah! S-Sami! Faster!"

"You want me to go faster, Dean?"

Dean nodded his frantically. He gasped, feeling his alpha's hard cock pounding into more faster and harder. Each thrust hitting home every time. He was in pure bliss. And so close.

"I need to cum inside you, baby. I want to give you my knot. Make you pregnant with our pup."

"Breed me, Sami." Dean moaned out, his hands now grasping at the bedsheets. "Give me your knot. I need it."

"D-Dean..." Sami groaned, feeling the tight heat clenching down around him. He wasn't going to last for much longer. He pulled Dean closer, biting onto the Roman's mate mark. Putting his own over it. He released inside of Dean's ass, still thrusting and hitting his prostate.

Dean let out a loud scream, calling out Sami's name. He could feel his alpha's knot growing inside of him, filling him up with his seed. "Sami, ah! I-I love you! Ah!"

He came onto the bedsheets, his release taking a whole lot out of him. His knees gave out underneath him. He shook a bit feeling, the head of Sami's cock against his prostate still.

The alpha maneuvered them both around into a more comfortable position. He laid behind Dean, his knot still inside of his ass. He would have to wait for it to go down. He kissed over where his mate mark was, his tongue lapping up the blood.

"Love you so much, Dean. You're mine. Only mine."

"Only yours." Dean purred, snuggling more into his alpha's arms. He felt completely safe and content next him. He couldn't imagine anything better than this.

 **0000000000000**

Hannah sighed, the effects of the heroin she had bought making her so good. She stared up at the night sky, smiling. She could forget all of her troubles now. She was in her own Heaven now.

"You feeling alright, sugar?" Jackie asked. They were at her place now.

"Never been better."

"I'm going to go get us some drinks. You just relax, okay?"

"Okay..."

Jackie stood up, leaving Hannah there on the couch. She laid down, pulling her knees up to her chest. She could feel herself growing tired and all she just wanted to do was fall asleep. Just forget everything going on around her. Forget about everything that had to do with her son.

"Just need a nap...just one quick nap..."

She could feel that heartbeat was acting up, but she paid it no attention. Her breathing was becoming slow. Somewhere in the house, she could hear Jackie talking to a friend who had just came by. To caught up with the other person, not paying any attention to what was happening to her.

But Jackie came upon her, seeing that she was unconscious. Her lips blue and a pulse that was barely there.

And all Hannah could do was watch from where she was, as her friend called 911, panicking because she thought she was dead.

 **000000000000**

 _She curled in on herself, not wanting to watch the scene below her._

 _"So this is how it ends? This is where my life comes to?"_

 _'Hannah, you asked for this. You gave in to poison. Letting it consume you.'_

 _"No...I still have so much to live for?"_

 _'You were only wasting away...There's nothing more for you here.'_

 _Hannah screamed, clawing at her arms, which were now cold and bloodied. All the veins in them broken._

 _"Who the hell are you?! What do you want?!"_

 _'I have come to take you with me. Your time on earth is over.'_

 _Hannah looked up, seeing the other woman who had her back turned to her. The woman wore a long white dress and blonde hair, that went down to her back._

 _"Are you...an angel?" She whispered._

 _'Yes...I am death and I have come to take you home.' The angel turned her face towards and Hannah could see the bandages around her eyes. Blood beneath where they should be._

 _The angel smiled at her. 'You have chosen your fate, Hannah. Merry Christmas.'_


	16. Chapter 16

"Miracle, come on! Lets go! We're going to be late!" Roman called out to his daughter from the car. He had Tommy in front seat with him. He was going to a picnic with Seth, Finn and their son. Finn's brother, Dani, was also in town, so he was coming along too. He was waiting for Miracle, who was helping her friend Kathy pack up some stuff for the day.

"Hold on, Daddy! I'll be there soon!" She called back out to him. "Kathy, hurry. We have to meet up with Colby and his parents at the park."

"Just getting some snacks that Grandma made for us." Kathy said. She grab the snacks, placing them in her bag. "There. I'm ready. We can go now."

"Okay, lets go then."

The pups headed out to the car, getting inside backseats.

"You two ready to go?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, Daddy! We're ready!"

"Alright." He started up the car, driving down the road now. It was the Fourth of July. There was a small carnival in town for the day. They were going to that, have a little picnic, and then watch the fireworks later.

Carnivals always brought back memories for Roman. How he used to take Dean to them. Their first time together when they were pups. The time when he took him to one for Christmas. And going to one a few days after Tommy was born. He had a picture of Dean on the carousel, holding in his arms, and Miracle sitting beside him.

It had been five months. Five painful, long months that since December, since he had found out about Dean's disappearance. Five months, no six, that he had been without him. Roman missed him so much. He had done everything that he could do to find him. Still, nothing had turned up yet, to help lead him to his mate, bring him more closer to finding him.

He was trying to do the best that he could for everything going on in his life. Trying his best to find Dean. To hold it together for both Tommy and Miracle. He sometimes wished though that he could just leave and just go and look for Dean.

He was out there somewhere. Still alive. Roman knew that he was. He could still hear, feel his heartbeat. But something had changed. He didn't know what it was, but instincts were telling him that something was not right.

He thought about it so many times. Just leaving his pups with Seth and Finn for a while. Going off and looking for Dean himself. No matter long it took, no matter how much strength and energy it would take out of him. What was holding him back from doing so was knowing that he needed to stay here and be there for the both of them. They were already having a hard time without their Mama, they couldn't just have their Daddy leave them too.

Tommy was starting to get better. Getting more used to being without Dean, but the little baby still longed for his mother. Sometimes waking Roman in the middle of the night, crying out for him. Dean was more better at calming down his youngest. Roman guessed it was because Tommy was still so young and needed his Mama's love. Miracle was the strongest out of the two. She had her moments though, where it would be hard to console her sometimes. She had grown up with Dean her whole life. Birthed and raised by him since she was born. Every week, her and Roman would travel out of town, putting up missing posters of Dean. They would wait for the phone call, praying so much that someone had seen him. It was hard for her, but she had to be strong for her little brother.

Roman put on his happy face for the pups. He was going to try not to let being at the carnival bring him down.

 _'We'll find you again, Dean. And I'll make sure we make up for all this time we've lost.'_

 **000000000000000**

"DANI!"

The young alpha who was still laying in bed, was instantly woken up by Seth's loud voice.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Dani, I am going to kill you!"

He just blinked at him. "What I do now...?" The blanket fell off of him. His hair was a mess and was still wearing the shorts he wore a couple of days ago.

Seth threw the newspaper at him. "Look at this. Right here." He pointed at a picture in the newspaper.

"Its your house..."

"Yes, thats our house!"

"Why's there a picture of your house in the paper?"

"You want know why? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" Seth screamed in his face. "OUR NEIGHBORS THINK THAT WE'RE SELLING DRUGS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Dani fell back on the bed, covering his ears. "Chill out. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Seth was furious at Finn's brother. He had been nothing but lazy ever since he came to visit. Not taking care of any mess he made. Dirty dishes, piles of clothes, trailing dirt in the house, and had even brought in a few pigeons because he thought he was their leader. He was hardly keeping himself clean and was smoking pot in their house.

"Dani, I've had it with you! I don't know why Finn still invites you over! You make our house look like a tornado struck, you stink, and the cops might be coming to our home because of you!"

"Sethie, Sethie...I'll take care of everything when we get back from the picnic. I'll make you proud." Dani said, about to take a hit from the bong he had.

"Oh no!" Seth snatched the bong away. "If you want to smoke, do it outside. Miles away from our house. And another thing. You're on punishment. You're staying here to watch the house."

"But why?!"

"Because, Finn and I agreed it would be best if you watch over the house today. I don't like the idea, but Finn said it'll give you a chance to prove to me that you can be better this. Though, I doubt it."

"What do I gotta do?"

"You're going to clean up the mess you made. You keep watch over Kevin. Make sure he gets outside and don't feed him any hotdogs. No smoking in the house or near the house."

"Seth! Come on, we gotta go!" Finn called out from outside.

"Yeah, Papa!" Colby was calling him too.

"That all?" Dani asked.

"I'm coming!" Seth grabbed his bags. Before he left, he popped his head back into Dani's room. "Oh, and Dani."

"What?! What now?" Dani asked, annoyed. Scratching the back of his head.

"You stink. Please, for the love of God, take a damn shower." Seth then headed downstairs. Dani heard him shutting the door and locking it.

"Ugh..." He groaned. "What a drama queen."

 **000000000000**

It was now lunchtime and Dani had just finished taking a shower. Finally clean. He was now trying to clean up some of the mess in the house he had made. Finn would help him do laundry tomorrow, since Seth didn't trust him with using the washer and dryer.

After getting everything on the floor cleaned up, he started washing the dishes. He had some music playing, and Kevin was barking at heels. The dog was hungry.

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache." He looked at the dog, who was now just sniffing around the house for some food. "What? You want some food? Fine. Don't tell Sethie I gave you some, Kay?"

He went to the fridge, getting out some leftover hotdogs from last night. He put a few pieces in the dogs bowl.

After Dani was finished doing the dishes, he went to living room. He sat down on the couch, lighting up some incense. Seth or his brother weren't here, so they wouldn't notice if he had smoked in the house.

He was bored now, trying to find something to watch on TV. His brother and his mate were out having fun today on a nice summer day. And he was stuck here, watching over the house and the dog. It was the Fourth of July, he should be out having fun too. He could even use some good sex tonight also. He was in his late twenties and it had been a while since he had been laid. He checked the time. It would be a while before Finn and Seth got back home with their son. He shrugged his shoulders, going to grab a light jacket from his room.

"Fuck it. Sethie will bitch, but at least I'll have my share of fun."

He went over to the door, going to outside. "Be back soon, Kev. Don't shit around the house, kay?"

 **000000000000**

 _Hours later..._

"Ow! You piece of shit! You can't just kick me out!" She screamed at the man who had just kicked her out of the store.

"Miss, you better get your ass out of here before I call the cops."

"Fuck you. I'm homeless and you can't give me any free food?"

"Not if you don't have the money to pay for it. Now get out of here!"

"I'm going, alright? Bastard."

She pulled up her hood, walking away from that store. She had just used up the last bit of her money to take the bus here and had nowhere to go. She would be sleeping on the streets tonight.

She heard some fireworks going off, over near the park. She didn't care for them. All she cared about was finding some place to sleep. She kicked at a bottle that was on the ground, sitting down on a bench.

"I gotta find a shelter or else I'm sleeping outside tonight."

She heard some movement from behind her. She turned around seeing a young alpha, sitting down in the grass. "You scared me."

"S-sorry." The man stammered. "I thought you were the cops."

"If I was the police do you think I would be dressed like this?"

The alpha who she was talking to was Dani. He looked the woman up and down. She had on a t-shirt, a skirt, and jacket, the hood hiding most of her hair. From he could tell it looked like it was either blonde or red, maybe a light brown. She was thin and had some makeup on.

"You're an omega?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"What you doing out here by yourself?"

She sat down next to him. "I just got here. Couple of days ago."

"So, you don't live here?"

"No."

Dani felt sorry for her. The poor lady was out here by herself and could possibly get hurt. He thought she was kinda pretty, even though she seemed a bit rough around the edges.

"Come home with me."

The woman laughed. "You want me to come home with you. I'm in my forties and you're how old?"

"About twenty-eight?"

"So young you are." She said, ruffling up his hair. "You sure you can handle me?"

"Of course!" Dani gave her a goofy looking smile.

She couldn't help but to smile back at him. The alpha may have seemed a bit out of it and weird, but she did think he was sort of cute. Adorable actually.

"Can you spare some of what you're smoking?"

"Yeah!" He handed her the bong. "You coming home with me?"

"Of course."

 **0000000000000000**

Dani brought the woman back to the house. Kevin immediately started barking at her. "Kev, stop. Leave her alone."

"Cute dog you got."

"He's not mine. He's Sethie's."

"Who?"

"My brother's mate. Come on, lets go to my room and I'll show you a good time."

The woman chuckled. "Lead the way."

They both headed upstairs, going inside his room. Dani was very excited. He had gotten lucky tonight. He had found a pretty omega and was about to have a good fuck tonight. He shut the door to his room, forgetting to lock it.

 **00000000000000**

"Dani, we're home!" Finn called out to his brother. Roman was outside with the pups, while Seth followed Finn inside the house. Making sure that Dani had cleaned up the place.

He sniffed at the air. He noticed the smell of the pot and also something else. He soon figured out what it was. Saw it on the floor.

"Ugh! Finn! Your brother is never allowed here again."

"Great, now we have to clean up this mess. He didn't take Kevin outside." Finn grabbed the dog. "Come on, boy. Your owner is going to check up on Dani."

"Yeah, let me deal with your hopeless brother." Seth said, heading upstairs.

"Seth, don't be mean."

"Well, its true." Seth stood in front of Dani's door, knocking at it. "Dani! Open up this door! We need to talk!"

No answer. He could hear some loud music from inside. And also what sounded like...moaning...?

' _Did he bring someone back with him?'_

A loud scream of pleasure was heard from inside. Seth didn't want to go in, but he needed to let Dani know that he had failed to watch over the house. And now, he had just brought some random stranger to their house.

He put his hand on the door knob, turning it. He wasn't surprised to see it was unlocked. Finn's brother could be so forgetful. He opened the door and was met with a sight he wished he had never seen.

Dani who had not yet noticed him, was lying on his bed, with an older omega woman on top of him. She was very skinny, and had long auburn hair. She was moaning and screaming very loudly.

"Mmm, you feel so good, baby!" Dani moaned, thrusting up into her.

"Oh yes! Fuck me, Dani!"

Seth recognized that voice. He was really angry now. Of all things that could have happened tonight, this had to be one of them.

"DANI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BITCH DOING IN OUR HOUSE!"


	17. Chapter 17

"DANI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BITCH DOING IN OUR HOUSE!"

His loud scream startled the both of them. Hannah fell off of Dani, looking at Seth with wide eyes. She grabbed the blanket trying to cover herself, Dani doing the same.

"Oh shit! Sethie, I didn't know you and my brother were home."

"We just got back. Now, do you mind explaining to me why you're with her. Of all the people you could have brought back, you had to bring her."

"Hannah? She's a pretty omega I found. Needed a place to stay."

"Dani, I know who this bitch is. She is Dean's mother."

"Huh?" Dani was quite shocked at this information. "You're his mother?"

"Yes, I'm his mother." Hannah said. "I'm Mrs. Ambrose."

"Yes, and she let her son get kidnapped, sold on the markets. Let him get raped." Seth said. "Now do you see what kind of person you have brought home?"

"Shit." Dani groaned, realizing what awful predicament he was in. He didn't know much about Dean's past, didn't know what sorts of things his mother had done. "I...I had no idea...She seemed nice enough."

"Dani, you are an idiot. First you let Sami in the house on the day of the ceremony. Now, you've fucked his mother. Oh, just wait until Roman finds this out."

Hannah was now putting on her clothes, motioning for Dani to do the same, instead of lying on the bed naked. She had no idea she would meet up with these people again, especially like this. Tonights events just seemed so laughable to her. Ending up being caught having sex with the brother of one of the alphas.

"Seth, what is going on up there?" Roman had now came upstairs. "Why are you yelling?"

"Have a look for yourself, Roman."

Roman looked over to see Finn's brother, who was currently trying to get dressed. And the woman next to him. Dean's mother.

"Hannah, what the hell are you doing here?"

She threw up her hands. "What does it look like to you? Isn't it obvious? Came here for a good time. Didn't realize this alpha knew you, was related to your friends."

"I told you to never come near us again. You've hurt your son and you think you can just walk into his life again?"

"Oh, Roman. I already know I'm not allowed back in his life."

Roman grabbed her arm, leading her out of the room. "You need to get the fuck out of here. Don't make me call the cops on you."

"Go ahead. Call the cops!" She yanked her arm out his hold, screaming back at him.

"Hannah, I need to ask you something. Why did you come back anyway? You know where Dean and I live. You should be far away, at least in another state."

"I was actually living in another state, Roman. Was doing good for a while. Stopped selling myself, stopped using. But then something caused me to go back old habits. Bought myself some heroin."

"That's no surprise. Even after all these years you still have not changed. You're very selfish, Hannah. You know how much you've hurt your son, and you don't even care. Before he found out about what you did he wanted you to change but you still kept on using."

"I know...I'm very selfish. I was only thinking of myself. I wanted to end my life just last year, in December. I overdosed. Hoping to forget all that I've done, all that I've seen. But they brought me back. It was miracle. And I went to rehab and have since turned my life around."

"That doesn't make up for what you've done! Do you really think it is that easy?! You think you can just yourself and expect Dean to want you back in his life? I'm sorry, Hannah, but it doesn't work that way!"

"My son...the only son I have left..." She let out a choked out sob. "You can say that I'm selfish all you, Roman! Go ahead! Crucify me! Remind me of all the mistakes I have made!"

She fell onto floor, down on her knees. Roman felt some kind of pity for her. Hannah was a very tragic case. She had screwed up so much in her life. Had given up the most important to her. It seemed as if she was incapable of love, understanding whats it like to give up everything you have to protect and care for someone. She had the chance to do so long ago, but she would always make the wrong choice and let someone she supposedly loved get hurt. He couldn't find it in his heart to hate her, but he would never forgive her for all of her past sins.

"Hannah, if you came back to ask for forgiveness, I'm sorry. But you don't deserve it. Its too late."

"I...I didn't come back here for that. I don't want yours or Deans forgiveness. Roman, you must listen to me. Because I can be the one to help you find Dean. I know where he is, where Sami has taken him."

This caught Roman off guard. Hannah knew where Dean was? She knew about Sami? There was so many questions to be answered. "Hannah...how?"

"What?! She's know where Dean is? Where did you take him?!" Seth asked.

"Sami contacted me. He read Dean's book. Felt a connection to him. I helped him get to him, I helped him kidnap my son. He has taken to Utah."

"Well, that is where we're going! And you're going to lead us there!" Seth grabbed Roman's arm, taking him downstairs. "Roman, lets go. We're going to go get Dean back!"

"Where do you're going, Seth?" Finn asked.

"I'm going with Hannah and Roman to bring Dean back."

"Oh no!" Finn went to go stop him. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be?! What if you get yourself?!"

"I have to go and see Dean. Someone needs to stay here and watch over the pups." Seth kissed him. "I'll be alright. I love you, alpha."

Finn sighed, letting go of him. "I guess there's no stopping you. You really like to worry me a lot, you know?"

"I know." Seth smiled at him.

"Dad, where's Papa going?" Colby asked.

Finn picked him up. "He's got important things to do, Colby."

"I'll be son. Your Papa going to come back a hero." Seth said, ruffling the pups hair.

Roman went outside to go say goodbye Miracle. He saw her sitting on the porch swing with Kathy and Tommy cuddled up to her. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Daddy, are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to go rescue Mama."

"Can I come with you?"

Roman held her close to him. "No, Mira. It is too dangerous. You must stay and be a good big sister to Tommy. He needs you right now."

"But I want to see Mama, Daddy..."

"And you will. Very soon. I'm going to bring him back."

"Roman, come on. We have to go." Hannah called out to him.

"Whose that, Daddy?" Miracle asked, looking over at the woman, who was waiting with Seth by the car.

"That's Dean's mother, sweetheart. Your grandma."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Not right now, Mira." He kissed both hers and Tommy's foreheads. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

He went over to the car getting in the drivers seat next to Hannah. Before he could start up the car, Dani came running from outside.

"Hey! Wait up for me!"

Seth rolled down the window. "Get back in the house, Dani!"

"I'm coming with you guys!"

"What? No! Dani, we'll end up getting killed because of you!"

Dani didn't listen to him. He put his bag in the backseat, getting in with Seth. "I'm coming to make sure no harm comes to this pretty lady."

Seth placed a hand over his face. "You're a fool."

"A fool in love."

Seth groaned, not believing what he was hearing.

Soon they were driving down the road, on their way to go and get Dean. It would take them a few days to get to Utah, but hopefully they would make it in time to save him.

"Hannah, why did you do it? Why did you let Sami take Dean away?" Roman asked.

"I wanted son back. I thought he was my only way of getting him back but I was wrong. He has only made him worse."

Roman didn't want to think about what Sami was putting Dean through. All he knew was that when he saw the alpha again, he was going to make him pay for all that he had put them through.

"Why do you want to help us, Hannah? What changed?"

"I saw an angel...she was going to take me to the other side. I begged her to give me one last chance, just to be able to save Dean. That I was his only hope."

"I don't understand..."

"Lets just say that when facing death, you see your life flash before you. It was a revelation for me. I made a deal with her."

"And what was that?"

"I had to give up my soul. To an eternal life of punishment. I won't be going to heaven when I die."


	18. Chapter 18

He was humming to himself, while resting in a nest of blankets and some of alpha's shirts. He could feel their pup kicking inside him. Their little baby was very restless today, keeping him awake. He rubbed at the bump, trying to calm the pup.

"I know, darling. Daddy will be home soon. I miss him too."

Dean Ambrose was five months pregnant with his and Sami's pup. He had found out he was pregnant when he kept on getting sick, throwing up a lot. The beginning of the pregnancy was easy, but as the pup kept growing inside him, there had been a few complications.

He found himself growing weaker, as his body was trying to nurse the pup, keep it safe in his womb. This pregnancy was taking a lot out of him and he couldn't understand it. Felt as though it were killing him. He had tried going to the hospital but was stopped by Sami. Got yelled at by him and beaten. He just wanted to make sure that everything was alright with himself and their pup.

Sami would punish him if he ever did wrong. He had the bruises and scars on him as a result of these punishments. They got pretty bad. Still, Dean stayed. Dean figured that Sami was right, that he needed to be a better omega for his alpha. He knew Sami only did this because he loved him and wanted him to do better.

 _'A good omega obeys and submits to their alpha. I am a good omega if I can do do so. I am good and want to please my alpha.'_

Dean stood up on his feet, figuring that he should cook dinner before Sami got home. He went to the kitchen, checking the fridge. He frowned when he how empty it was.

"Sami is too busy with work. He won't have time to get food for us. I must go to town to get some. And some stuff for you, sweetie." He said this, while rubbing at his bump.

He didn't know for sure, but a part of him was telling him that he was going to have a little girl. He had already decided on a name for her also.

'Lily Eve Ambrose." He whispered to himself. "My beautiful Lily. Soon I shall bring you into this world. You'll take your first breathe and I'll smile when I see your eyes staring up at me."

 **0000000000000**

After a few days of traveling, the four of them had finally made it to Utah. Hannah wasn't taking them to where Sami kept Dean at. She needed to stop at her friends house first.

"We need some weapons to defend ourselves with. Sami is very dangerous and we can't just go to the house without any protection."

"Alright then. I also think it'll best if one of us stays with your friend. Dani, if you really want to be of some help to us, you'll be the one to do that." Roman said.

"What do you want me to do?" Dani asked.

"If we're not back in a few days I need you to call the police. Got it?"

"Yep." Dani said. "Anything for Hannah."

Seth smacked him on the head. "You're not doing this for Hannah. You're doing this for Dean."

They all followed Hannah over to Jackie's place. Jackie was surprised to see that Hannah was back in town.

"Sugar, I thought I told you to leave this place."

"I know, Jackie. But I had to come back. For my son." She said.

"She came back to help us rescue Dean. She is finally doing the right thing." Roman said.

"This my son's real mate, Jackie. That other alpha who claims to his be mate is only going to kill him. We need some of the guns you have."

"Alright, sugar. I'm willing to help in any way I can."

The four of them waited for the other woman, who came back soon with what they needed.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want you getting hurt, Hannah." Jackie said, worried.

"I'm not worried myself anymore, I'm worried for Dean." Hannah said.

 **000000000000**

Dean had just arrived back home. He had taken a bit longer than what he had expected to. He saw that Sami's car was home. His alpha now knew that he left. Dean was afraid to go inside, but he couldn't stay outside.

He opened the door, hoping that Sami wouldn't hear him coming in. Maybe he hadn't noticed that he was gone yet?

"You're finally back."

He turned around seeing Sami behind him. "S-Sami...Alpha..."

"You disobeyed me. Again."

"I-I'm sorry, Sami...but I had to...We were out of food and I knew you would be too busy to buy some."

"You know the rules! You are not to leave this house!" Sami screamed at him, slapping him across the face.

The slap stunned Dean, knocking him off his feet. He was in for it now. His alpha was going to beat him again and he would have to be good and just take it.

He looked up at him. "A-alpha...please." He pleaded with him. "I'm pregnant with our pup. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I must teach you a lesson." Sami grabbed him by his hair, dragging him downstairs. He was taking Dean to the basement.

He threw Dean down the stairs, the omega's stomach hitting the hard floor. Dean cried out in pain, his hands immediately clutching onto his stomach.

"A-ah! Alpha! Our pup! Please!"

"This is what you deserve, Dean." He came over to him, punching him in the face. "I'm going to teach you a lesson so that you won't forget your place."

He was flipped over onto his stomach, a very uncomfortable position for Dean to be in. Sami grabbed his arm, twisting it and breaking the bones inside. Dean screamed loudly, from the pain that he felt.

"You brought this on yourself, Dean. You couldn't be good for me." Sami said, while pulling down the pants Dean wore.

Dean whimpered underneath, tears falling from his eyes. He felt the tip of Sami's cock at his ass. The alpha slammed right in, tearing apart his insides.

Dean screamed until he couldn't scream no more. His vocal cords damaged from screaming so much. He was in a whole lot of pain, yet was trying to bear with the punishment he was receiving.

'I deserve this...for being bad. Its my fault...'

He had lost consciousness, while Sami still kept thrusting inside of his beaten and broken body. The alpha wasn't paying attention to what was behind him. Didn't know who was witnessing him doing this to Dean.

He was hit hard over the head, and he ended up falling off of the omega. He moved to get away from whoever had attacked him.

"Who the fuck?" Another hit was delivered to his face.

"You will not touch him ever again, Sami!" Someone growled at him. His eyes saw looked up at his attacker.

"You." He gritted his teeth. "How the hell did you get here?"

"I helped him." Hannah came into his line of sight now.

"You bitch. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

Hannah leapt on top of him, holding a knife up to his throat. Roman went over his Dean, picking up the bruised up omega in his arms.

"Dean, baby? Baby, please. Wake up. I'm here, now. Dean, please." He kissed his forehead, still shaking him. Dean only let out a groan, his head falling back. "Sami, what the fuck have you done to him?!"

"He's mine, Roman!" Sami yelled back. "He's my mate now!"

"Sami, you are just like the others who have hurt Dean before. You betrayed his trust." Roman picked up Dean's limp body, a blanket now around him. "I'm taking you home, Dean. You're going to be alright."

Sami laughed from where he was. "You may have rescued him Roman, but know this. I have won! He belongs to me! He'll see you as the one who has hurt him, not me!"

Hannah lifted Sami's head up, slicing the knife across his throat. "Go to hell, Sami."


	19. Chapter 19

The knife cut into his skin. Enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill him. Sami had to act fast. He bucked back, throwing Hannah off him. She hit the wall behind her, the knife falling from her hands.

"I'll take care of you myself, you bitch." The alpha stood up, snarling at her.

Hannah looked over at Roman, motioning to him to get Dean out of here. "Just go, Roman! I can handle him!"

"I'll come back for you, Hannah."

"No, just go! Get my son to the hospital! He's in a bad condition and needs to get to one quickly!"

Roman ran upstairs, his mate still unconscious in his arms. Hannah was right. He needed to get Dean help as soon possible. He was badly beaten, had just been raped.

Hannah tried the reach for knife, but Sami kicked it away from her. "You think you can take Dean away from me? You think that by rescuing him it's going to make him love Roman again?"

"Screw you, Sami. You'll never see him again."

"I may never see him again, but he is still under my control. He knows the truth. That I am his real mate. He'll want to come back to me."

"You don't know him like Roman does...Neither did I. Dean would never abandon him. He'll always remain faithful to him."

 **0000000000**

Roman put Dean in the car with Seth, laying him down in the backseat. The other omega was so relieved to see that the alpha had made it out of that house with Dean.

"I'll be right back, Seth. Make sure Dean is okay."

"Where are you going?"

"To go get Hannah. And to kill Sami."

"Be careful, Roman!" Seth watched as he went back inside the house. His attention turned back to Dean when he heard a quiet groan coming from him. He grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

"You're back where you belong, Dean. You're safe now."

"A-alpha..." He choked out, voice hoarse. "I...n-need alpha..."

"It's going to be okay. He'll be back."

 **00000000**

Roman went back down to the basement. He could sense that his mate was in pain, but he needed to ignore that right now. Even though he wanted to go back, Hannah was the one who needed him now. He still hasn't forgiven her for everything else that she did in the past, but she was at least trying to make up for it by doing the right thing. He had to give her that. When he made it back down, he saw that her face was all bloodied, from being bashed against the floor multiple times. Sami was above her, kicking her ribs. Roman pulled out the gun, shooting Sami.

He fell to the ground, wounded but not dead yet. Roman wanted to make him suffer, for all that he had done to Dean, for trying to tear them apart. But what else could he do? The alpha still laughed at him, thinking that he was the winner in the end of all this. Roman didn't believe him.

"I don't understand how you can say all that, Sami. I got Dean back, safe with me."

"You didn't get him back. You can kill me, sure. But Dean's mind will belong me still. Don't you see? He is not the same anymore. He is too far gone to even recognize you anymore."

"You lie." Roman snarled at him, grabbing him by his throat.

Sami just smirked at him. "He'll always think of me as his mate. His alpha. You will only be someone that he fears."

"Enough." Roman squeezed his throat tighter. "I think its time that I end your miserable life."

"R-Roman…" Hannah stopped him. She was standing up on her feet, a can of gasoline in her hand.

"Hannah, I'll finish him off."

"No, Roman." She cut him off. "I'll be the one to do it. Its my fault things have gotten this far in the first place. Its time that we both pay for our sins."

Roman was a bit taken aback by this. "Hannah…don't do this…"

"I have to do this. Don't worry about me. I would rather trade my life just for my son's."

She poured the gasoline over herself and Sami. "Get as far away as you can from here. Tell Dean I sacrificed my life for him."

Roman nodded his head, heading back upstairs and out towards the car. Seth wondered why he hadn't brought Hannah back with him. Roman told him the reason why.

"So, she's not even going to him herself? She has a chance to make up for her past mistakes, be a better mother to Dean."

"She made her choice, Seth. Lets just be thankful that she decided to help us. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have found Dean." Roman looked in the rearview mirror, seeing that the house that was far behind them, was now caught up in flames. He glanced over at Dean, happy that he was back with him again.

'No ones ever taking you away from me again, baby. You're going home soon."

 **00000000**

Roman drove them to the nearest hospital in town. He told the doctors what had happened to Dean. They were able to get the omega in a stable condition. Gave him a referral for some healing cream for his torn rectum.

Roman was now in the room Dean was in. Seth went to back to Jackie's to pick up Dani, and to tell them the news of Hannah's death. Roman watched over Dean, who had yet to awaken. His broken arm was in a cast. Also, the pup inside him had survived too.

Roman was concerned about that, Dean being pregnant again. He had told the doctors that it would be best if they get the pup out of him. They said that that would have to be up to Dean, only he could decide. Roman prayed that Dean would terminate the pregnancy. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing his mate go through more pain.

He leaned over, kissing him gently on the forehead, and brushed away some of the curls. "Please wake up, Dean. Open your eyes for me. Please. I'm here, love. Your alpha is here."

He felt Dean's hand squeezing his. He looked down, seeing the omega's eyes fluttering open. His blue eyes blinked up at him, a hint of confusion and recognition in them.

"R-Roman…" His still hoarse voice croaked out.

"Yes. Its me, Dean." Roman smiled down at him, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"W-what are you doing here?" He took a quick glance at his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"A hospital. You're safe now, Dean."

"Safe?" Roman helped him sit up. "Where is Sami, Roman?"

"He can't hurt you no more. He is dead, Dean."

The omega's eyes went wide, hearing this information. He pulled away from Roman's grasp.

"Y-you killed him? What did you do him?"

"I kill him, Dean."

"Then why is he not here? Why did you take me away from him?" Dean's voice was getting louder and full of panic.

"Dean, baby. Please. He hurt you. Don't worry about him. You need to rest."

"No! I need to get back to him!" Dean leapt up from the bed, trying to get to the door. He didn't far. His legs gave out underneath him. Roman caught him before he hit floor.

"Dean, stop this!" He held onto his form very tightly, feeling him struggle against him.

"Let me go! I need my alpha!" Dean screamed, his nails digging into Roman's arms.

"He manipulated you into turning against me! He lied to you, Dean!"

"You're wrong! Sami told me not to trust you! He knew you would come to take me away!"

Roman couldn't believe this was happening. He was trying very hard to hold it together. That sick alpha had really messed up Dean's mind, his instincts. He didn't know how he was going to bring his mate back from this, gain his trust again.

"I came to rescue you, baby. I came to bring you back home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean growled at him. "You put me through enough. I'm not going to fall for your lies."

' _What have I done to deserve such distrust from him? Can't he remember my love for him? Can't he feel that?'_

"Dean, please. You have to remember how much I love and care for you."

"I could never love someone like you. You were cruel to me. You're the one who used me, not Sami. I hate you, Roman. I want you to take me back to Sami, my real mate."


	20. Chapter 20

A few days went by during Dean's hospital stay. Roman kept trying to get him back on his side again. Wanting to get the old Dean back, wanting him to remember the love they shared for each other.

They were meant to be. Couldn't Dean see that? Had Sami really blinded him so much? Turned Roman into this monster that Dean couldn't trust? Whatever sort of control the alpha had on him, Roman knew it would wear off. Their fates were decided from the moment they first met each other. One alpha wasn't going to ruin what already written.

Dean had let up a little. Roman was able to be near him without Dean wanting to get away. He was still fearful of him though, and wouldn't let him be to affectionate with him.

Roman was now in the doctors office, who had some important information to give to him about Dean's condition and Sami. The police had went to the house, had found the burnt up bodies of the alpha and Dean's mother. The doctor who was helping Dean, his name was Baron Corbin.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Roman asked.

"Yes, Mr. Reigns. I would like to let you know about Dean's condition. He's seems to be healing, its just the mental and emotional trauma I'm worried about."

"Yes, I've told what happened in his past."

Baron nodded his head, looking at some files about Dean. "And all of what happened recently has been added onto that." He sighed putting the files down. "Its going to take a whole lot of time and work for him to recover from this. I suggest you don't give up on him, because this will be tough road for the both of yous."

"I won't. I have always remained by his side and I will this time."

"You're a good alpha for him." Baron smiled. "Oh, Dean has let me know that he's not getting rid of the pup."

"What? But...carrying that pup could kill him..."

"I know, but is his choice whether he wants to keep it or not. I'll come with you to New York state. I have an office there that I work at. It'll be better for me to move there so I can keep an eye on him."

"Alright. What else do you recommend that I should do? To try and help him?"

"Get him to see a psychiatrist. I know one in New York State. His name is Jeff Hardy. He and his brother work at the hospital together. Both of are very good at what they do. I'll let him know that Dean will be his new patient."

"Alright. So, what is there that you need to tell me about Sami?"

"Okay. Well, the police looked more into him. We discovered that his name used Solomon Crowe. We also found out that he used to be a beta."

Roman's mouth fell open. "Huh? Used to be a beta? How is that possible?"

"Something must have happened to cause his genetic traits to change. Mr. Reigns, I have a question to ask you. Did Dean act strangely around him? Like felt some kind pull towards him?"

"I don't know...Its possible that he did..."

"There is definitely more to this than him being manipulated. Dean's omega, his instincts...they tell him that Sami is his alpha. You see, Mr. Reigns, Sami is Dean's second mate. In a different way. Every omega has a beta out there. They're not meant to be with them or meet them. Sami was never meant to be Dean's alpha, but his genes decided to change."

"So, he acted this way towards Dean's because nature decided to fuck him up?" Roman asked.

"Yes. You and Dean were destined to be together. You both presented your statuses at very early ages. Sometimes it does take time. Sami, he was never meant to be his mate since he was born a beta. But it seems nature had other ideas in mind."

"So we had to go through all this hell all because nature made a mistake? Fucking shit..."

 **000000000**

"I'm not hungry..." Dean pushed away the food that Seth had brought for him.

"Dean, you have to eat."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Okay, fine. Don't eat then." Seth sat down in the chair, giving up on trying to get the omega to eat.

"If he wants that pup to survive he'll have to eat." Roman said, coming back into the room. "I don't understand why you would risk your life it."

"You already know why. In memory of Sami. My real mate." Dean said, coldly. "And don't call her 'it'. Her name is Lily. Lily Eve Ambrose Calihan."

"Dean, I'm giving you one last chance. If you carry her to full term you could die. What part of that don't you get?"

"If I die, then so what? At least I'll be with Sami again."

"Are you hearing what you're saying? What about Miracle and Tommy? Please tell me you remember them, Dean."

"M-Miracle, Tommy...?"

"Yes, our pups. Made from our love." Roman pulled out the locket, showing him the picture of the two pups. "Please, baby. Our Miracle who brought us back together. And Tommy, our baby. He misses you so much."

"M-My pups..." Dean grabbed the locket from him, tears filling his eyes. "Where are they?"

"They're back at home. Waiting for us to come back." Roman pulled him close, resting his head on his shoulder. "They need both of us, Dean. You have to get better. For them and for me."

"But...how can I? I don't even know whats wrong or right anymore...How am I supposed to get better with your presence around me?"

"Dean, you must trust me. I can help you remember everything. But you have to promise me you'll terminate this pregnancy. Focus on what you have now."

Dean's hands rested upon the bump, feeling his daughter kicking inside him. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Baby, I just don't want to lose you."

"If you really care about me so much then you'll respect my choice. I'm choosing to have this pup. I'll do anything to protect her."

Roman couldn't say no more. He had done all he could to save his mate from more pain. The only thing he could do was hope that Dean would survive this. He didn't know if he would be able to accept a pup that wasn't his and that could possibly result in Dean's death.

"If this is what you want then so be it. I just hope you know what you're doing."

 **000000000**

Dani blew his nose into the tissue he held, still upset over the loss of Dean's mother. "Poor lady. I wish I could have done something to stop."

"Will you stop crying so much? You're giving me headache." Seth complained, growing tired of Dani's constant talk about missing Hannah. He understood he was upset about the woman's death, but right now he had other things on his mind.

"Whats the matter with you? Why are you being such a bitch to me?"

"Listen, Dani. Just dealing with a lot right now. I'm worried for my friends. I don't know whats going to happen between them."

"M' sure they'll work it out."

"They better." Seth gripped the glass even tighter. Him and Dani were spending the night at Jackie's. He couldn't stay at the hospital anymore, not with the way he was feeling. He was worried for Dean's and Roman's relationship, worried for Dean's health. Just too much on his mind.

"You know, sugar. You should try other ways to take your mind off things." Jackie said, holding out a joint for him.

Seth pushed her hand away. "I don't do drugs, thanks."

"It'll help you relax more. I'm sure Finny will understand." Dani said.

"I am not going to become a pothead like you!"

"A few hits ain't gonna kill you. Relax Sethie, loosen up."

"How about I tighten my hands around your throat?" The omega growled at him.

"Alright, that's enough! Both of yous!" Jackie hit them both over the heads with wooden spoons. "I think its time you both get your butts to bed. Enough of this moping."


	21. Chapter 21

Miracle held Kathy's hand as she walked with her. Since her Daddy left, her and Kathy had become more closer. In the same way that her parents were.

They were mates. They shared their first kiss together. Spent more time together. Miracle was very protective of the youngest pup, let no harm come to her. She was happy that Kathy was her mate. She didn't want to grow apart from her.

"Your Mama will be back home today." Kathy said.

"Yeah, I missed him so much. Daddy said there are still some things they need to work on together, but he said Mama is looking forward to seeing us again."

"I'm glad he is safe. I was worried about him myself."

They arrived back at Mirale's home, seeing that her parents were there waiting. She ran up to her Mama, giving him a hug.

"Mama!" The pup cried out. "I'm so glad you're back home."

"Miracle..." Dean whispered, stroking her hair. "I remember you. My first pup."

"You forgot about me?"

Dean looked away, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry...just so much has happened...I didn't mean to forget about you." He hugged the pup closer to him. "I love you, Mira. I promise I'll get better."

"I know you will, Mama."

"And when I do, you and Tommy will move in with me to a new home."

"Huh?" She pulled away from him. "You're...leaving Daddy?"

"All I can remember is bad memories of him. I can't stay with an alpha I'm fearful of."

"Miracle, Mama's just going through a lot. He needs to talk to someone, a psychiatrist. This will be the same again."

Miracle hoped that her Daddy was right. She didn't want to see Dean leave Roman. They were made for each other. It broke her heart hearing her Mama talk about wanting to being fearful of him. That mean, scary alpha, Sami, must have put him through so much torture, lied to him about how things really were.

 **00000000000**

Dean was sitting in the rocking chair with Tommy in his arms. The little pup was sucking on his breast, trying to get some milk out of him. Roman watched as Dean fed their youngest. He knew Tommy was supposed to be fed from the bottle, but Dean and him needed a few moments like this together.

Since Dean had been back home today, he had been distant towards the youngest. He seemed to only remember Miracle, because he had more memories of him and her together, but not a whole lot of Tommy. Roman didn't understand why Dean was acting this way. Their little baby meant so much him.

Dean held onto the little pup, unsure of what to do or say to him as he fed him. He knew this pup was his own, but for some reason he felt detached from him. He wanted to try and comfort the little guy when he started crying, but his hands felt frozen, just resting on the pup's back.

"Here. Let me take him." Roman said, taking Tommy from him and placing him in the crib. "Why are you acting so distant towards him, Dean?"

"Please...not now. Can we just go to bed? I'm so tired."

"Alright, love. I'm just worried because you were so attached to him, always spoiled him with your love." Roman came up behind him, kissing the back of his neck. "Kathy is spending the night. Miracle wants her to."

"Alright. She told me that Kathy is her mate."

"Yeah, she is. They're meant to be. Just like you and me."

Dean didn't say anything. He didn't know what to believe. Roman kept telling him that he was his true mate, that Sami was lying to him. He was still very fearful of him and thought that he could be trying to lie to him. Just being around Roman gave him a nervous feeling, one that he wasn't just going to ignore. Though, there was also a part of him that kept trying to remember some distant memories. It was all a blur to him.

Roman led him to their bedroom. They both changed into their night clothes. Dean felt a bit uncomfortable changing in front of him, not wanting the alpha to see him this way. He pulled the sheet around himself, making sure he was covered up.

Roman laid on the bed, looking up at him expectantly. "Come to bed, baby."

"Don't call me that. And do you promise you won't try anything?"

"I won't. Not until you're ready. But please, just let me hold you."

"O-okay..." He got into the bed, making sure to stay far away from Roman, without falling off the bed. He felt the alpha snuggle up closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. He tensed up for a bit, afraid that he might do something but he didn't.

He whispered some comforting words to him, trying to help him not be scared. To relax. He was able to, laying a hand upon his, the one that rested on his bump.

"I can feel her kicking inside you."

"Yeah." Dean yawned. "She can sense your presence."

"Do you think I'll be a good father to her? Will she even see me as that?"

Dean didn't know the answer to that question. But in that moment he could feel some sort of connection to Roman. One that was out of love, not from fear. Maybe he was telling the truth? Maybe he would recall a memory that was lost to him, that would bring him close to him again.

"That would be nice..." He whispered to himself, feeling his eyes growing heavy and falling asleep in the arms of the alpha. Roman kissed his faced, the moonlight through the window shining down upon it.

"My beautiful. My forever. Sweet dreams, Dean. I promise to be here. When you wake up."


	22. Chapter 22

_He ran as fast he could. Trying to get away from the person chasing after him. He went into an abandoned building that was nearby. His feet hurt from running so much. He prayed that he wouldn't be found. This alpha that was after him wanted to mate with him by force._

 _The alpha came in, following his scent to where he was hidden. He threw a rock that was on the ground, at him, hoping it would snap him out of the state that he was in._

 _The alpha dodged away from the rock, pouncing on him quickly. He trapped him underneath him, growling in his face. He stared up into his eyes, hoping to see any sign of sanity in them. His eyes were red and he was only focused on getting one thing._

 _"You belong to me omega. You're mine. No one can ever break our bond."_

 _"Please." He tried pleading with him. "I beg of you. Just let me go."_

 _"Mine."_

 _He ripped off his clothes, then forced him onto his stomach. He spread his legs apart, then mounted him. He tried one last time to get him to stop._

 _"Please, I love you. Don't do this. I promise I'll be better."_

 _"This is all you're good for." He heard him whisper into his ear. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain he was about to feel soon._

 **000000000000**

"NO, STOP! PLEASE!" Dean sat up instantly, his loud scream waking up Roman.

"Dean? Baby, what's wrong?"

"GET AWAY!" Dean shoved him off the bed. He very frightened of him, after that nightmare that he just had. He didn't want him anywhere near him.

Roman stood up, feeling concerned about what was happening to Dean. His body was shaking so much and he had fearful look on his face. He tried reaching out towards him, but the omega just moved further away from him.

"Stay away from me! I don't trust you. You hurt me! You lied to me!"

"Dean, I didn't lie to you...You just had a bad dream and its causing you so much pain. Please, let me help you."

"No!" Dean screamed, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear it! You're a liar! You'll hurt me again if I let you near me!"

Roman wanted Dean to calm down. He was in a state of panic and didn't know what was real right now. "Baby, please stop. There is nothing to fear. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Go away, go away..." In an attempt to try and get rid of this feeling, Dean started clawing at his arms. His nail drawing blood. It was the only thing he could think of to help calm himself, maybe make him numb to all this.

"Dean, no! Stop! Don't do that!" Roman grabbed onto his wrists, getting on top of him. "Stop this right now!"

"Get off of me!"

"I won't hurt you, I'm just trying to help you." Roman held him down on the bed, waiting until the omega's breathing had slowed down a bit. Not struggling to get out of his hold anymore.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked him, helping him sit up. He held onto his still shaking form. Dean just simply nodded his head, seeming a bit spaced out. Roman kissed his head.

"I'm going to go check on the pups. Make sure they're alright. When I come back we'll bandage your arms up, okay?"

Roman left to go check on the pups. Dean would have waited him for there, but he decided to go downstairs. To get a glass of water. Before he could reach the kitchen, he noticed some pictures on the fireplace in the living room.

He looked closer and saw that they were pictures of him with Roman, his pups, and friends. A whole life that he couldn't remember. He seemed so happy in these pictures. What was the truth? Had he really been so naïve?

' _There is something wrong with me…Everyone can see that, but I can't. All I can remember is Roman hurting me.'_

 **000000000**

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Mira?" Roman was holding onto Tommy, who was also woken up by Dean's screaming.

"Is Mama going to be alright?"

"He will be, sweetheart. Its just going to take some time." He smiled sadly, trying to his best to reassure her.

"I hope so. I want him to be back to his old self. He's not happy anymore."

"Oh, Miracle."

He suddenly heard some glass being broken downstairs. Horrified by what could possibly be happening, he rushed to put Tommy back to bed and then headed downstairs to where Dean was. The omega was in the living room, hitting his head on a picture he was holding, his forehead bleeding.

"Dean! Dean, stop! No!" He ran over to him, snatching the picture away. "Baby, please!"

"Don't touch me!" Dean screamed, thrashing about in the chair.

"Dean, look at me!" Roman grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. After a few minutes, he had stopped struggling, his eyes finally seeing Roman. "You're alright. I'm here."

"You're here?" His quiet voice said, filled with so much doubt.

"Always, baby." He kissed him gently on his trembling lips, feeling his tears against his skin.

He got in the chair, pulling him into his lap. Dean curled himself into him, trying to find some semblance of peace, of sanity.

"I-its too much…" He whispered.

"What's too much, baby?" Roman asked. His fingers threading through the omega's messy curls.

"This noise. This constant noise in my head. This constant doubt. I'm so afraid."

"I am too, Dean." He pulled tighter against him. "Afraid of losing you."

Dean sat up, looking him straight in the eyes. "There's something haunting me. Something that won't let go of me. I don't want no more of it. No more."

"You'll be fine, Dean. You must trust me. You're seeing Jeff tomorrow. Talking to him will help you." He kissed him again, then slowly stood up. He had to get Dean to let go of him, so he could go get some bandages for his arms. "I'll be right back. Stay here, okay."

Dean obeyed, staying right where Roman told him to stay. He was startled, when he felt Lily kicking inside of him.

"Go back to sleep, little one." He said, rubbing at his bump. He didn't notice, but there was some slight pain in his belly. He was starting to feel it now. He decided to get up, to go with Roman to the bathroom. Once he did, he started feeling a bit dizzy.

Roman came back, and saw that Dean was standing, wobbling a bit. He hurried over to him so that he wouldn't fall and hurt himself and the pup inside him. He eased him back into the chair.

"Roman, I don't feel right…something's happening to me."

The alpha realized then that Dean needed medical assistance. He decided that they were going to go to the hospital tonight.

 **0000000000**

"Thanks goodness you got him here tonight. If you had waited any longer his condition might be worse than what it is now." The young blonde nurse said. She was in charge of helping Baron care for Dean. Her name was Alexa Bliss.

"Roman, may I speak with you?" Baron asked.

"Of course." He turned his attention back to Dean, who was asleep in the hospital bed. "Rest now, Dean."

He followed Baron over to his office, wondering what the doctor wanted to tell him.

"We were able to stabilize his condition. Him and the pup are okay. I just want him stay here for a few days, and then you can take him home."

"Alright. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. As you know Roman, this pregnancy is only going to get harder for him. I'm pretty sure he knows of what could happen if he gets worse."

"He will be able to survive this won't he?"

"We have the technology and medicine to do so. But there is only so much we can do. Roman, maybe you could possibly reason with him? Try to make him see the dangers of carrying this pup if he continues on with this."

The alpha was quiet for moment, thinking about what he should do. Dean wasn't in the right mental state of mind. There was no reasoning with him about this. He knew that he wasn't going to let up. He already cared about the pup so much.

"I already did talk to him…"

"And?"

"And he doesn't want to terminate the pregnancy…"

The doctor let out a sigh. "I understand. I can see how much he cares for the pup. Is willing to risk his own life for it."

"…He did give me permission to let you know one thing…"

"Oh? What is it?"

Roman told him about it, and the doctor believed him. The alpha figured that this was the right thing to do. He had a feeling this was something that causing Dean so much pain, that this was what kept him tied to Sami.

He felt guilty for doing this, because he knew he was betraying Dean's trust. But he was doing this for his mate's sake. For whatever wasn't letting go of him to finally do so. His omega would thank him after he came to his senses.

' _I'm only doing this because I love you. Because I want you to get better.'_


	23. Chapter 23

"You did what?!" Seth was astonished by what he just heard. "Roman, what is wrong you?"

"I'm doing the right thing. For both me and Dean. Is there anything so wrong with that?"

"No, there isn't." Finn replied. "But Roman, are you sure this is the best thing to do?"

"Yeah, think of how Dean will feel when he finds out. This is going to make him lose his trust in you." Seth said.

"Look guys, that pup is what holds Dean's mind hostage to Sami still. I will not accept it as my own. If I let him keep it then I could lose him."

Roman knew what he was doing. That night Dean was at the hospital, he had told Baron his mate wasn't going to terminate the pregnancy. It was a risk he was taking by letting Dean carry the pup to full term. He had already tried to dissuade him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. So, he figured that if Dean didn't want to listen, he would have to take matters into his own hands.

He told Baron that once Dean had given birth to the pup, he wanted it to be killed. To euthanize it. Due to some laws parents were allowed to do this if the pup didn't have any chance of surviving, or just simply not wanting to put the pup through the trauma of being put up for adoption. Sometimes it would take ages for a pup to be adopted and their birth parents would want to spare them from this.

Baron did ask him if Dean was okay with this. Roman said yes. He lied to him. He was going behind Dean's back. He signed the papers. After having the pup killed, he would tell him that the pup was a stillborn. He just prayed that his mate wouldn't it take too hard and hoped that bring him back to his senses. Make him realize that he should focus on the family that he's got.

000000000000

Dean was in Jeff's office now, speaking with him. He was trying to help him out, but the omega was hardly saying a word.

"Dean, I can't help you if you won't tell me anything."

"That's the problem with everyone." Dean said, his face in his hands. "They think I need help. But I don't."

"Well, from what I've read in your file you've been raped and tortured by Mr. Callihan. The scars on your body prove this."

"He only did that to teach me to be a good omega. He loved me."

"So, you believe he was right for doing so?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yes. Its because of him that I am what I am now. A pure, good omega."

"An alpha who truly loves their mate wouldn't hurt them. Sometimes we do hurt the ones we love with the mistakes we make, but we should never hurt our loved ones on purpose."

Dean stayed silent, pulling his knees up to chest. He didn't want to be here. Couldn't everyone see that he was fine the way he was? He was an adult, he didn't have to do go through with this.

"Do you believe the things he told you about Roman?"

"I don't know...My memories, they tell me that Roman did hurt me. But they also tell me that he has loves and cares for me so much. I don't what to believe...A part of me is saying that Roman is hiding his true self and will hurt me again soon. And a part is saying to just trust him, to believe that he is good."

 **0000000000**

Dean held the crying pup in his arms, trying his best to calm him down. "Tommy, its okay. Mama's here."

The pup didn't seem to hear him, just kept crying very loudly. The sound of the pup's crying was starting to hurt Dean's ears and he was growing more frustrated.

"What can I do to get you stop crying?" Dean said, laying Tommy down on the couch. "Roman, help me. I can't get Tommy to calm down."

Roman heard his mate calling, so he went inside the living room to see what was wrong. Dean's pleading eyes were looking up at him.

"He won't stop crying...I...I'm his mother...I should know what is wrong with him."

"I'll help you, baby." Roman picked Tommy up, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The pup's face was scrunched up in pain, his wails very loud. Roman sensed that his little boy was in pain.

"Did he eat his food earlier?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "I tried to get him to, but he was very fussy. Kept pushing his bowl away."

"He might be sick. Could be his stomach. I'll give him some him medicine."

"You don't want me to do anything?"

"No, babe. You lay down and get some rest. I'll be right back."

Roman left with the pup, heading upstairs. Dean laid back against the pillows, feeling so exhausted. This pregnancy was taking a whole lot out of him and his senses were going haywire. He couldn't even figure out what was wrong with his own pup. He should have been able to and he felt guilty for not being able to sense his pain.

"I put Tommy to bed after I gave him the medicine. He should be fine in the morning."

"Okay."

Roman sat down with him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just so exhausted, so crazy lately. And everything hurts too."

"You're in pain?" Roman asked, concerned.

"I can deal with it."

"Where is that you are in pain, love?"

"My back, my legs..."

"Turn around. I think I might able to help."

Dean turned his back to him, wondering what the alpha was about to do. He soon felt Roman's hands on him, rubbing and kneading at his back. It was helping out a bit, him doing this. Helping to him to relax more and not be in so much pain. He sighed, leaning in closer to the alpha. Now resting against his chest. He felt a kiss on his shoulder. "That feel better, babe?"

"Yeah, it does." Dean said, purring, pleased by what Roman's soft touches. The alpha's hands soon traveled down lower, now working on his legs. He gripped the blanket on the couch.

"I can help you relax even more. I can make you feel so good, Dean. If you let me." Roman whispered into his ear.

"Mmm...touch me. I...I want more."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Dean panted, now noticing that Roman's other hand had went into his pants. The omega bucked up, feeling him touch him in such an intimate. He let out a moan, his legs being spread. He was very wet and his pussy begged to have something inside it. Roman's fingers were gently rubbing his clit, making him feel so good. Dean was a panting, moaning mess in Roman's arms.

"Nngh...R-Roman..." He moaned loud, the alpha's fingers now inside him. They rubbed a spot inside him. He clung onto Roman's mane of hair, whimpering as he came.

When Roman was finished with pleasuring him, the omega was hit with the realization of what just happened. He had let him touch him, when he promised Sami that he would only give himself to him.

"G-get off me." He weakly pushed at the alpha.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I'm digusting. I let you touch me. I shouldn't have done that."

Roman let go of him. He sat up from the couch, confused by Dean's behavior. "So, you think it was wrong of me to do that?"

"I can't give that to you anymore. Not after what you did to me."

Hearing this made Roman upset, angry. Was Dean really going to hold that against him? Sami messed him up badly that now he could only recall bad memories of him. He made Roman out to be everything that Dean feared.

"If thats the way you feel about me, fine. I can't change you. Only you can do that for yourself."

"I'm sorry..." Dean said, feeling horrible for making Roman feel like that. "I'm trying so hard. I want to believe you. Believe every word that you say to me. But something is holding me back."

"Its Sami that is holding you back. Even though he is dead, somehow you still belong to him."

Roman knew it wasn't easy for Dean. Because Sami was his second alpha, that hold, that connection would always be there. He knew he couldn't break it completely, but this was hurting him so much. He wanted his Dean back. His mate that trusted him, always turned to him for some sense of security. Who he knew that loved him no matter what. Him and Dean had a bond that was unbreakable, but even the strongest bond could be fragile and easily broken.

"I don't know what to do anymore. To make you see the truth. He may have been your second alpha, but he hurt you. You were mine before he ever came into your life. I was there before him. You were supposed to belong to me. You were always supposed to be mine."

"You're wrong."

"No, Sami was never meant to be your alpha. Why can't you see that, Dean? There has been a mistake and now we must fix what he taken away from us."

"If you really cared about me so much Roman, then how come you didn't find me sooner? Sami told me that you abandoned me. As soon I wasn't good enough for you you just left. I was never meant to be yours. Sami is my true alpha. You are just the monster that keeps haunting my dreams."


	24. Chapter 24

_'Get out of my head, get out of my head...'_

Dean held onto his head, rocking himself back and forth. He kept hearing voices in his mind, arguing. One was Sami's telling him how much he loved and cared him, telling him how good he was for always listening to him. Taking his punishments like a good omega should.

The other was Roman's voice. Calling out for him to remember. All the memories that they have shared. When he saved him. When he knew he was always there.

The alpha sat across from him, seeing him in this state. He really wanted to hold his distressed omega, but he kept pushing him away. Roman understood that Dean needed to be alone, to try and figure things out. But he didn't like just sitting there, not knowing what to do.

"Dean, are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?"

"I...I will be...You need to go, Roman. I have to do sort this out on my own."

The alpha frowned, going over to him. "I know that you do. Its just...I don't want you to hurt yourself. Its hurts me seeing you like this."

Dean stopped what he was doing, staring down at the alpha who was on his knees in front of him. Just recently, more memories were coming back to him and his mind had been a constant battle.

He remembered all of what Roman had done for him. Still, he was held back from giving himself completely to him. Sami had changed that, and he didn't know what was true. He was still torn about what the alpha told him.

 _'Roman is not coming back for you. He abandoned you, Dean. It was me that found you. I'm going to take care of you, make all your pain go away.'_

"Roman, please. I need to be by myself. Its not helping with your presence in the same room with me. I may be able to remember some memories, but I'm still scared and things are still confusing to me. Nothing makes any sense."

"If you really feel that way, baby, then alright. I'll take the pups to go see Aunt Seth and Uncle Finn today."

"No, leave Tommy here with me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I need to bond with him again, don't I?"

Roman figured that that would be best. Maybe Tommy being with him might help be able to remember more of the love they both shared for each other. That would be good. If he took care of Tommy today, he would remember Roman helping care for him, him being there while he was pregnant, all the cute little moments they had with their baby.

 _000000000000_

Dean hugged Miracle goodbye, holding on tightly to her. Just being able to hold her brought back the memory of when he gave birth to her and the reason why he had given her that name.

 _'She's our Miracle. Our pup that survived. Brought me and Roman back together.'_

"Hey, Miracle."

"Yes, Mama?"

"Do you know how special you are to me?"

The pup pulled back from him, smiling. "Because even though I was so small, I survived inside you when you lost my sister."

"Sister...?" Her words confused him. "Miracle, you never had a sister..."

"Yes, I did. You lost her. Losing her tore you and Daddy apart before. You didn't know that you had me inside you, still alive. My chances of survival were slim, I should have died with her...but I stayed alive for a reason."

Dean smiled back at her. "To bring me and Daddy back together."

She put her arms around his neck, nuzzling his face. "Mama, I know you still love him. That horrible alpha lied to you. But I know that you want to come back us."

"I hope I can, Mira..." Dean picked her up, walking outside with her. He saw Roman near the car, waiting for them. "It hurts so much being like this."

He took Miracle over to Roman, handing her to him. Roman put her in the back seat, telling her to put her seatbelt on. He was about to get in the car but Dean stopped him.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you."

"Its only a day. We'll be back tonight for dinner."

"I also have something else to tell you."

Before Roman could ask, Dean closed the distance between them, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He pulled away, looking into the alpha's eyes, a spark of hope in them.

"Dean..."

"I still believe in us. My mind may be clouded with so much doubt, but I know that there is something that is missing. Something that I know that will make things right between us."

The alpha caressed his face, pulling Dean closer to him. His Dean was finally starting to come back to him. He was proud of himself for not losing hope.

"I love you, Dean. My forever."

"I love you too, Roman. I promise you. You are going to lose again."


	25. Chapter 25

Roman held Miracle's hand, as the two of them walked up onto the porch. Finn opened the door, greeting them. He frowned, seeing that Dean hadn't came with them.

"Where's Dean? And Tommy?"

"He needs some time to himself for today." Roman could hear Seth from inside the house. "Whats going on?"

"Dani." Finn rolled his eyes. "He's got a new habit. Been going to a strip club."

"Oh...Why he's been going there?"

"We have no clue. He says it helps him get over the loss of Hannah, but still. He's going there every night and wasting money."

 **000000000000**

"Come on, Tommy. Be good for Mama." Dean said, carrying the little pup to the tub. The pup whimpered, obviously not wanting to take a bath. "I know, you don't like baths But you need be cleaned up."

He kissed his forehead. He undressed him, putting him inside of the tub. He placed some of his toys in the water, something to help calm him.

Dean picked up a rubber duck, squeezing it. Tommy giggled, loving the sound it made. It made Dean smile, seeing his youngest so happy.

"Ma ma!" The pup splashed the water, getting some on Dean. The omega splashed a little at the bubbles, trying to be funny for the little guy.

"Ma ma, bath fun!"

Dean nuzzled his nose, kissing it. "Yes, it is fun. But it is also where you get cleaned up." He squirted some shampoo into his hand, then rubbed it in the pup's blonde curls.

Him and Tommy were finally bonding again. Dean was happy that he was making some progress. Things were starting to look up for him now. He couldn't wait to tell Roman about this, how he was able to take care of Tommy by himself. How he wasn't distant towards him anymore.

 **000000000000**

"Give me that!" Seth snatched the magazine out of Colby's hands.

"Papa! I wanted to see what Uncle Dani was looking at!"

Seth smacked him on the head with the magazine. "You are too young to be looking at stuff like this." He scolded him.

"Seth, man. Chill. He's at that age where he's curious about these things." Dani said.

Seth was seething. He was growing tired of Dani's shit. So much trouble the alpha had put them through. "Dani, you may be Finn's brother, but I will not hesitate to kick you out of this house."

"Go right ahead!" Dani yelled. "You and my brother have too many rules. You both need to lighten up."

"We have rules for a reason." Finn said. "They help make sure our family is doing the right thing, that we are safe."

"Daddy." Miracle pulled on her fathers shirt. "Is Uncle Dani being bad again?"

Roman shrugged. He usually stayed out of these little quarrels that Seth and Finn had with the alpha. He was a good guy, but would always end up making the wrong choices in life. He had to admit one thing though, if he hadn't ran into Dean's mother that one night, then his mate would still be with Sami now.

 **0000000000000**

Dean was almost finished with Tommy's bath. He was cleaning him with the wash cloth now. Was humming to himself, the pup enjoying hearing the sound of his mother's voice.

He heard his phone going off on the sink. He checked it, seeing that Roman had texted him. Telling him that he was taking Miracle to see Kathy. He placed the phone down and was about to go to get Tommy out of the tub, when he heard something coming from outside.

The window was open, to let in some cool air since it was still summer. And he thought he heard a voice calling his name from outside. He looked to check to see if anyone was out there. But he didn't see anyone.

He shook his head. _'I must be imagining things...'_ He shrugged his shoulders, almost about to close the window. But then he saw movement in the bushes. That was strange. No one was there before.

"W-whose there? Show yourself!"

He heard that voice again. "Its me, Dean." The owner of the voice emerged from the bushes, showing himself. The omega's mouth fell open, seeing him.

"Sami! Y-you're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive." The alpha chuckled. "Come outside, baby. I need to see you."

"I'll be right down." Dean was elated, to know that the alpha he thought he lost was still alive. Sami had survived. He came back to him. Now they could be together again. He rushed to get out of the house, his mind too focused on the feeling of happiness he felt in this moment. He was forgetting about something even more important...

 **0000000000**

"Sami!" He went to him, his arms going around his neck. Their lips met instantly, the alpha picking up the omega in his arms. "You came back for me...I can't believe it..." Tears were running down his face.

"Nothing could ever keep me from you, Dean."

Dean pulled away from him. "Our daughter, she's growing more and more each day."

"I'm glad that she is. She's going to be perfect."

"You need to take me away from here, Sami. I can't stand it...being with Roman...just being with him, is starting to make me think different about you..."

"And you should."

"W-what?" Dean stepped back from him. Could what Roman have said about Sami possibly be true?

"Dean, Roman is right. I used you this whole time. I turned you against him so you could only want me instead."

It all made so much sense. Dean could remember more of his past. All of the torture and abuse he suffered from. But not from Roman. From other people. And what Sami did to him was the same. He put him through the same hurt that they have.

"I was too blind to see it...because of my instincts. Because of some fucked up part of me."

"You gave your consent to me." Sami smirked at him.

"You lied to me!" Dean screamed at him, having enough of the alpha's lies. "I was so stupid! So stupid to believe you!"

"Yes, you are. You are so pathetic, Dean."

"Stop, please." Dean fell down to his knees.

"No, you need to hear what I have to say. You are not a good omega. You turned your back on me, on Roman. Its no wonder that he abandoned you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean stood up, hitting the alpha in the chest. "Roman has never given up on me. He loves me!"

"But you are not the omega he used to love."

"I...I'm getting better...Sami, why? Why are you still haunting me? Please, just let me be. Let me go."

"Not until I can destroy you, Dean." Sami said, lifting his face up. "Roman still has a tiny bit of faith left for you, but what do you think he'll do once he finds out what you done?"

The omega furrowed his eyebrows. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm still here, Dean. In your mind. What you see before you is nothing but an illusion. I may be dead, but you can't get rid of that easily."

"I...I don't understand..."

"You are suffering so much that you can't tell whats real and what isn't. You let yourself be distracted by me, your omega still wants me."

Dean struggled to get out of his arms. "N-no...no! You're wrong..."

"Admit it, Dean!" Sami taunted him some more. "You don't care about old family anymore! You would even let your own son die!"

"M-my son? T-Tommy?"

"His little body is now floating in the water. He was crying out for you, but you didn't care."

"NO! Tommy!" Dean turned around, about to run back into the house. He ended up tripping over something on the ground. He slowly sat up, feeling pain in his stomach. "F-fuck..."

He looked behind him to see if Sami was still there. The alpha was gone. Dean's mind was only playing tricks on him. He couldn't believe he had fell for it.

With whatever bit of strength he had left in him, he managed to get back on the porch. He held onto the rail to help pull himself up. The agonizing pain was still there. He felt guilty for quite a lot right now. Leaving Tommy alone in the tub. Letting these illusions get the best of him. For falling and hurting the pup still growing inside him.

While clutching onto his stomach, he headed back upstairs, being careful for he felt as if his legs would give out underneath him.

"T-Tommy...Baby...H-hold on...Mama's coming, baby."

 _'Please still be alive. I can't lose him. I can't lose my baby!'_

He made it back to the bathroom, seeing the pup's small body face down in the water. He ran over to him, calling out his name. "Tommy!"

He took the pup out of the water, holding him to his chest. "Tommy? Tommy, open your eyes. Please. Please, baby!"

He took the pup to his bedroom with him, doing his best to try and get him to breathe. But it wasn't working. No matter how hard he tried the pup still wasn't breathing. The pain was still there in his stomach, but he wasn't focused on that. He was more worried about the life of his little boy.

Tears fell down his face, as he look on hopelessly at his pup. "Please, Tommy." He sobbed. "I can't lose you..." He wiped at his eyes, standing up. He had to call his mate for help. He needed him so much. Hopefully he would know what to do.

He grabbed his phone, dialing Roman's number. The alpha answered after a few rings.

 _"Dean, me and Miracle are at Kathy's. Eating lunch. How are you and Tommy doing?"_

"Roman, please home soon!" Dean cried out. "I need you here now!"

 _"Baby, whats wrong? Did something happen to you?"_

"Roman, its Tommy...He's not breathing! Please, come home, I'm so scared!"


	26. Chapter 26

Roman got back home with Miracle as soon as he could. The whole way back he kept worrying about both his mate and his son. He prayed that Dean was doing whatever he could possibly could to make sure that Tommy lived. He shouldn't have left them alone. He should have just brought Dean and his son with him.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Miracle said. "Is Tommy going to be alright?"

"I hope so, sweetheart." The alpha responded back, pulling up in front of the house. The two of them went inside the house, he told her to stay downstairs. Didn't want her to her brother dead if he was.

It was very quiet in the house. The only sound that could be heard was Dean's loud, distressed purring coming from their bedroom. That was not a good sign. An omega's purrs should never that loud, and since he could hear his purrs coming from the other room it could mean one thing...

He opened the door, going inside. Dean was lying on the bed, the blanket bunched up around him. His body curled tightly around the smaller one he held onto.

"Dean. Baby, I'm here." Roman sat down on the bed, his hand rubbing the omega's trembling form. The omega let out a few sniffles, then looked up at him.

"I...I couldn't save him, Rome. He...he drowned in the tub."

"You tried to save him, didn't you?"

"He was gone before I came back..." Dean whispered, more tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh, Dean..." Roman closed his eyes, trying his best to hold back his tears.

"Its my fault." Dean's voice sound completely broken. "I lost our baby."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Dean." Roman wrapped his arms him, pulling him close.

"S-Sami was right. I saw him, Roman. He distracted me from our son. I was so stupid to go to him!"

"Sami is dead, Dean."

"His spirit still haunts me. He's right. I'm terrible omega. I can't do anything right."

Roman wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That it wasn't his fault that Tommy had died. He really just wanted to just be there for Dean at this moment, but the pain that he felt kept from doing that completely. Why didn't Dean call the hospital? Surely they could have done something to bring Tommy back. And after hearing what he said about Sami, well a part of him was now also angry with the omega.

Dean knew better, he was smart enough to know he shouldn't have left Tommy alone. He knew that Sami was dead. The alpha's hold on him was just too strong. That hold, connection, made him too blind, distant from the family he already had.

Roman released his hold on the omega. He grabbed his arms, trying to pry his hold off of Tommy's body. Dean whimpered, trying to hold on tighter to him, not wanting to let go.

"N-no. Please, just let me...just let me hold him..." Dean whimpered. "D-don't take my baby from me..."

"Dean, he's gone. We have to bury him."

"I just need some more time with him...He needs his Mama."

Roman's hand ran through his auburn curls, trying his best to keep him from breaking down. "I'm sorry, baby."

 **0000000000000**

August came. That's when they had the funeral. Roman had to hold Dean back from the coffin. The omega didn't want to see his baby being buried in the ground. Miracle stayed with Kathy. She didn't want to go. She couldn't stand to see her little brother dead. She already did when she saw her father carrying him out of the bedroom. It broke the pup's heart.

Dean kept Moxley, the stuffed rabbit he gave to his son. He couldn't look at pictures of his son, it hurt too much. He would hold the rabbit and remember the memory of his little boy. His baby.

A few weeks passed by, the couple that used to be so happy together, they had now grown distant. It was both their faults for that, but Dean did at least try to talk to Roman. But the alpha would only say a few words to him and then turn away from him. The omega felt rejected by the love of his life, his soulmate. And feeling like this caused him to just want to give up.

It felt as though Roman had given up on him too. And that was what hurt more because his alpha had never given up on him before. He wouldn't force Dean to go to therapy anymore, but he still went anyway. He wasn't making any progress though and didn't want to say what was on his mind. Jeff could tell he was going through a lot and suggested he should take some pills, which he turned down.

Roman was also hardly home anymore also. He was in just about the same amount of pain that Dean was. He had lost to his mate to another. Dean had changed so much, he was never going to be the same again. He couldn't take it, being in his presence. This wasn't the omega he had fell in love with. He could understand that he needed him, but he knew that he wasn't enough for him. He couldn't save him on his own.

He had stumbled upon Dean quite a few times. When the omega thought he was by himself. He was hurting himself more, had even started drinking. And drinking was only making him worse. He was close to his due date, September 17th. It wouldn't be long now. But if Dean kept going like this, he could die before that day came. Roman didn't try to stop him from hurting himself. He knew that Dean would only continue to do so. Besides he was too caught up in his own pain, beyond the point of even caring anymore.

Miracle stay over at Kathy's house more often now. The pup would rather be in the presence of her mate, then in the middle of her mother and father. She just wanted things to be better. Her mother was dying, not taking care of himself. Her father didn't even care, had given up on him. Her family was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

 **0000000000**

"Roman, take it easy." Seth watched as the alpha kept on drinking more and more. He had already had too much by now. "You need to stop. Don't you think you have had enough?"

"I-I just want to be able to forget about everything...just pretend this is all a nightmare."

"We need to go." Seth said, trying to help him up. "You need to go home now."

"I can't. My mate is suffering. I don't even recognize him anymore."

Seth let out a sigh. "You two hardly ever see each other. You both are in pain. You both need to help each other right now."

"He doesn't want my help, Seth!" The alpha was getting loud now.

"Thats where you're wrong. Do you know how many times Dean has called me? He talks to me, but I know that he would rather be talking to you. You need to go to him, Roman."

"I don't care, Seth. Dean has made it quite clear to me what he wants. Ever since he let our son die."

Seth let go of him, letting him sit back down. He couldn't believe that Roman was blaming Dean for their sons death. Yes, the omega did forget about him, but that didn't mean that he didn't care. Dean told Seth that seeing Sami that day was like a revelation for him. It made him see Sami as the real monster. He wanted to tell Roman, but he wouldn't talk to him. By Roman pushing him away, it was only making things worse between them.

"I'm going home, Roman. You can stay here and find a way back by yourself. You don't see what I see. You don't see Dean anymore, see what you are doing to him."

"I-I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. Until you can realize that, I can't help you." The omega put his jacket on, getting ready to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm coming over to check up on Dean. Get him out of that house. Maybe you should come with us, not keep on turning him away, hmm?"


	27. Chapter 27

Dean had just gotten back home. He had an appointment today with Jeff. Things still weren't improving. He decided that after his appointment, he would go get some stuff for his pup that he was expecting soon.

He had bought some clothes for her, some toys, and a crib. He wished Roman would have went with him. He wanted his alpha to spend time with him, pay attention to him. Love him like he used to. But now it seemed as if Roman would just look right through him. Ignoring him even when he was in his presence. It hurt so much and the only thing that took the pain away was to make himself numb. Hurting himself and drinking. Thinking about Lily would also help him too. But it wasn't enough to save him.

He could hear some noise coming from upstairs. Roman must have gotten back home some hours ago. He didn't recognize the other's person's voice. It wasn't anyone that he knew.

 _'What is he doing up there?'_

The omega went up the steps, going over to the door to their bedroom. He put his ear up against, hearing voices inside. The other voice sounded like a female's voice. Dean pulled back, a nervous feeling going through him. He was afraid to find out what was going on in there. But he had to see anyway.

He turned the handle, opening the door. He let out a gasp, seeing the sight before him. Roman was on their bed, with a dark haired omega girl on top of him. He was thrusting up into her, making her moan very loud. He wasn't kissing her, just sucking on her shoulder and his hands were gripping her hips.

Tears formed in Dean's eyes. Every sound coming from his mate and the woman on top of him making his heart ache more and more. This was what their relationship, their bond had come to. Guess forever wasn't supposed to last as long as everyone thought it was supposed to. He should have known better than to think he would ever be good enough for his alpha.

"This is what you really think of our bond, huh?!" The omega screamed, startling them both.

Roman pushed the girl off of him, pulling blanket up to cover himself. "Dean...I...baby..."

"Don't you dare call me that." The omega growled at him. "Not anymore. You don't deserve to since you want to go and fuck some bitch."

"Dean, wait!" Roman called out for him, seeing him leave. He turned back to the omega, who was busy getting her clothes back on. "Get the fuck out of my house."

He grabbed his pants, putting them on. He hurried downstairs, following Dean to the front door. He had fucked up badly. He didn't mean to, his emotions were getting the best of him. He grabbed Dean by wrists, pushing him up against the wall.

"Dean, stop. Just please. Don't go. You can't."

"Let go of me, Roman."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do it again, just don't leave. Please."

"You drunk, are you?" Dean struggled out of his hold. He turned away from the alpha, going towards the door. "You don't love me anymore. I'm not what you wanted me to be."

"We just need to work on things, Dean." Roman was so scared. He was about to lose the love of his life, all because he couldn't handle the pain he was in. He was too caught up in his that he didn't see how much he was hurting his mate.

"Its not working..." Dean was clenching his fists, trying his best not cry right now. "Goodbye, Roman. Please, just forget about me."

"Where are you going?"

"To put an end to all of this."

"What's that supposed mean? Dean, you can't go out. There's a storm coming in soon, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Its better this way. I'm already hurting enough. Stay home, Roman. Please, don't follow me."

He opened the door, going outside. Roman fell down to his knees, not having the strength in him to even try to go after him. Dean was leaving him. For good this time. Roman should have talked to him. Should have done whatever he could to take away his pain. Bring that spark back in their life that he knew was there.

"I guess I'm not good alpha to him. I only watch him as he walked away, broke his trust. I'm so sorry, Dean. You deserve so much better than me.

 **0000000000000**

Dean wandered the streets, the rain falling down upon him. He was so tired, so very weak. He had went to the store, bought himself a bottle of vodka to make himself numb. He didn't want to feel anything. His heart hurt so much, just remembering every memory he had of him and Roman together.

They used to be so good together. Perfect almost. It was a dream come true for the omega. His dream had fallen apart and his heart was shattered.

He fell down onto the pavement, his head hitting a brick building. His stomach was starting to hurt. His mind was a mess. He broke the bottle on the ground. He grabbed a piece, slashing it against his skin. He would get rid of this pain he felt. Would make sure that no one would ever hurt him again.

 **000000000000**

She leaned up against the building, smoking the last cigarette that she had. She had just gotten off from work, had made enough money to get by for another week.

"We should get home, Jeza. This storm is only just going to get worse." The dark red haired girl turned to her friend.

The redheads name was Lena. Jeza smiled at her, her blue eyes shining underneath the light they were under. She had short black hair, pale skin which was caked with heavy makeup.

She wore very revealing clothing, boots, and a leather jacket. She put out the cigarette, turning to walk down the street.

"The night is still young. We might as well go out to a club or something."

Her friend laughed. "Are you serious? In this weather? We'll get sick."

"When you have been through what I've been through you end up not caring anymore. You just let your spirit be free."

Lena didn't really know a whole lot about Jeza. All that she knew was that she came from out of state. Worked at a grocery store to support herself. On the weekends, she would always invite her out to a party, just wanting to let herself go. But there was supposed to be a terrible storm coming soon and the two of them needed to get back home.

They were both now almost back in their neighborhood. Then Lena heard a groan coming from an alleyway. She looked to the source of the sound, seeing someone's leg, which had a bruise and dirt on it.

"Jeza! Someone's hurt."

"Maybe they're homeless? We could take him to a shelter."

"How about back to your place?" Lena went over to the person, sensing that they were an omega. An omega that was pregnant and hurt very badly. He was unconscious and his body was very cold.

"Jeza, I think he might need to go to the hospital." Lena said, concerned for the omega's condition.

Jeza looked more closely at the omega. He had auburn hair that was covered in blood. His face also had a bruise on it. Her eyes widened, recognizing who this omega was.

"Jeza? Jeza, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Lena...Call 911. We need to get him help quickly!"

"You're acting very strange...what's with you?"

"This ain't just any omega. This is my son."


	28. Chapter 28

Lena and her friend, Jeza, brought the injured omega to the hospital. He was rushed to the emergency room, he needed to be stabilized. The whole time Jeza was praying that they would save him. She had already lost Jonny, she wouldn't lose her youngest. The one who she should have been a better mother to.

The doctor who was looking after her son, told her that his mate, Roman, would here shortly. Jeza knew that the alpha would be asking her some questions. She was going to have to tell him the truth.

Soon enough, the alpha did arrive. Panicking because his mate had went out into that storm. Hurting himself more. "Baron where is he?!Where is Dean?!"

"They're stabilizing him right now, Roman. He's going to be alright. But he will need to stay here."

"No, I need to take him with me! Staying here will only frighten him."

"Roman, some of his internal organs are not working right. And its not just the pregnancy that caused this, but the drinking to."

"Fuck!" Roman collapsed onto a chair, feeling ashamed of himself for causing Dean so much pain. "He wouldn't be like this if I had blamed him for our son's death."

"We can still save him. He'll just have to give birth to the pup early. We'll be able to do that in a few days."

Roman nodded his head. He was very worried for Dean. His mate had survived through so much, but would he be able to survive this? Was it too late to save him?

 _'If I could sacrifice everything I have to save you, I would.'_

"Roman, he'll be alright." Roman looked to see who it was that had just spoken to him. It was an omega woman, who had short black hair and blue eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"Its me, Hannah." She smiled at him.

He couldn't believe it. It didn't make any sense. Hannah was dead. She died in the fire. She gave up her life to pay for all of the sins she had committed.

"It can't be..."

"I know. Its hard for you to believe. But its really me."

"But you died?"

"My sister died."

"Your sister?"

"Its a long story. While on our way to Utah I contacted her. We were going to pass by the state she was in. That night, when we stayed at a motel, I went to meet up with her. Her name is Jeza. She has never met Dean and so I gave her that chance to."

"So, you cut your hair to look like her? You gave her a wig to look like you?"

"Yes."

"But how come me and Seth didn't know she wasn't you? We would have noticed by her scent that she wasn't you."

"Me and my sister are twins. We're very much alike. In so many ways."

It was all so much for him to take in. He was dealing with a whole lot right now and now this was just something added on. In Dean's eyes Hannah was someone who had let him get hurt, gave him up for money, to be rid of him. He didn't know how much she had changed, that with her help he was saved. Roman was worried about how Dean was going to react when he saw her again.

"Why did you leave us, Hannah? What were you trying to do?"

"I went to visit Dean's father. I had so much to apologize for. It wasn't easy, earning his forgiveness. I know it won't be to earn Dean's too."

"I'm surprised that your sister gave up her life for Dean. She barely knew him and she was already so willing to risk it."

Hannah had a small smile on her face. "Jeza was always willing to do just about anything for the people she loved. Even to the point where she could seriously hurt herself. I wish I could have been more like her. Then my son wouldn't be dying right now."

 **000000000000000**

Roman went into the room that Dean was in. His mate was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. His arms were bandaged up, was hooked up to IV.

Roman went over to him, making sure to not startle him. He took Dean's hand in his, squeezing it gently. The omega turned his head, finally seeing Roman with him.

"W-why are you here?"

Roman sighed. Dean was still upset about what he had done. Cheating on him. He had a right to be. Roman didn't know how he was ever going to earn back his forgiveness. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, but he hoped that Dean would give him another chance. There was so much they had together that they couldn't just give up on.

"Dean, baby...I am so sorry for what I have done. I've made terrible mistakes. I blamed you for Tommy's death. I pushed you away. I cheated on you."

"Yeah..." Dean whispered. "You have confirmed all of my fears. I'm not good enough for you. You're going to leave me because of how messed up I am."

"No...Dean, its your fault. None of this is."

"Don't lie to me!" Dean cried out. He pulled his hand out of Roman's, turning away from him. Curling himself up tightly on the bed. "You don't want me...you don't love me anymore..."

"I was too caught up in my own pain to see how much pain you were in. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. I was angry, I was upset. Because so much has happened to tear us apart."

"This is our fate. We're not meant for each other..."

"No, Dean." Roman got on the bed, curling himself over Dean's shaking form. His hands stroked over his mate's skin, trying to ease his pain.

"R-Roman, please..." Dean sobbed, struggling a bit to try and get Roman off of him. "Just leave me here, I'm too much trouble for you. I only give you a lot of heartache."

"I'm not going anywhere. I've left you alone for too long. Letting your fears eat away at you. I love you too much. I would give up everything for you, even my life."

"Roman, please...s-stop...M-Miracle...You have to go on for her. I'm not worth saving anymore."

"Have I ever given up on you before? Dean, without you my life wouldn't be complete. Neither would Miracle's. She can't lose her mother. I am going to do everything that I can to try and save you."

He laid there behind Dean, his crying and his purrs quieting down. Too weak to struggle against him anymore. Roman took his hand in his again, bringing it up. He kissed at the bruised knuckles, his arm that was bandaged up. Kissing and caressing every scar.

"I love you." He said to him. "I'm never going to hurt you ever again. Never going to leave you. Its going to be hard, but I promise you, that we'll be okay. I'm here for you, Dean. Always."

A tear slid down Dean's cheek, hearing his alpha speak to him. He wanted nothing more than just the happy ending that he deserved with Roman. That they both deserved.

 _'No more...please, don't let there be no more pain. That's all I ask for.'_


	29. Chapter 29

A few days passed by while Dean was in the hospital. Roman stayed with him the whole time. Never leaving Dean's side. Soon, Seth and Finn had came to see the omega, bringing Miracle with them. They left their son at home with Dani.

When the pup saw her Mama, she ran over to him, with in her eyes. "Mama!"

Dean was so happy to see his little girl. He held out his arms weakly for her. She got onto bed, going straight into her Mama's arms.

"Mira..." Dean whispered, stroking her hair.

"Mama, I was afraid I wouldn't see you again. I thought I might lose you."

"I'm right here, Mira." Dean tried to reassure her.

"Don't leave me and Daddy behind. You can't die on us."

"Mira, I can't promise you that I'll live. I don't have much strength in me anymore."

"Dean, don't tell her that." Seth said. "You have to survive this. For Roman, for Miracle. Your family."

Dean looked over at him, trying his best to smile despite the pain he was in. Seth could see how bad in shape he was. He almost collapsed onto the floor because of the shock of seeing his friend like this, but Finn held him up. He led Seth back out into the waiting room, the omega breaking down into tears.

Roman came over to his daughter and his mate, hugging the both of them. That first night that he was with Dean in the hospital, him and the omega had grown closer again. Roman held Dean throughout the whole night, helping his mate with the pain he felt.

Dean gave in to his love for the alpha. He couldn't find it in himself to be upset with Roman anymore for the cheating. Sure, if he survived, they would both need to work on things, go to therapy. But right now, all Dean just wanted was to forgive Roman for the mistakes he made and he had. He told Roman that he loved him, told him everything was alright. He let him kiss him. Dean missed it so much, just being happy with him.

Baron came into the room, checking up on Dean. The omega was currently in labor. Baron had given him some pain medication. It was almost time for them to do C-section on Dean.

"Everything is looking good, Mr. Ambrose. We'll start preparing you for the surgery very soon."

"N-no. No surgery. I want to give birth to my pup naturally."

"Dean, it would be too risky...You'll damage your body even more."

"Roman, I have to do this. I'll be alright."

"I don't want to lose you, baby."

"You won't. You never going to lose me."

 **00000000000000**

Baron set everything up for the birth. Getting Dean in the right position for it, spreading his legs. Dean was starting to feel the pain even more and was breathing deeply. He was ready for this. Ready to bring his Lily Eve into this world.

With the last bit of strength he had left in him, Dean pushed as hard he could. Trying to get the pup out. He screamed very loudly from the pain of it, holding onto Roman's hand tightly.

Baron told him to stop for a moment, letting him catch his breath. When he was ready to, he pushed again. Getting the head out. Baron kept telling him to push. He was almost done, just giving birth like this taking a lot of him, making him more weaker.

He almost thought that he couldn't get her out, but finally he did. And there was no more pain, just a sense of relief and joy. He did it. He had finally brought second daughter into this world. He gave birth to pure life.

"L-Lily..."

"They're cleaning her up, Dean."

"My Lily...I want to hold her..."

Alexa came over to him. The pup wrapped up in a pink blanket, with a bow on it. She handed her to Dean. Dean eyes were watery, seeing her for the first time. The pup was whimpering, but as soon as she sensed her Mama she calmed down. She opened her eyes, seeing him staring down at her.

"Lily, you're here. You're finally here with us." He kissed her forehead. "Lily Eve Ambrose Reigns. I love you so much."

"Mama, can I see her?" Miracle asked.

"Of course you can, Mira."

She got up onto the bed with Dean, taking Lily out of his arms. Lily fussed a bit, not liking being out of his arms. Miracle smiled down at her.

"My sister. She's my sister, Mama."

"Yes she is, Mira." Dean looked over at Roman, who was just standing there by bed. The expression he had on his face was unreadable. Dean didn't know what he was feeling in that moment. "Roman, come see her. Come see our new baby."

"She can't replace Tommy, Dean."

"No, she can't. But we'll love her just the same as him. Please, she wants to see you. Just hold her."

Baron got Roman's attention, holding some papers in his hands. "Roman, I need you and Dean to sign these for me."

"Of course."

"Roman, what is he talking about?" Dean asked, confused. He didn't know they needed to sign some paperwork. Was it the birth certificate? Once Roman was finished, he handed the papers over to Dean. The alpha was hoping that since Dean was in such a weak state, that he wouldn't notice what was said on the papers. But Dean did read over them, his eyes widening in horror at the realization of how Roman felt about their new pup.

"Y-you're...going to...kill her?" The papers fell out of his hands. He couldn't believe it. Roman have gave the doctor permission to kill their daughter.

"Dean, we have to do this. She is what holds you hostage to Sami still."

"Mr. Reigns, did you lie to me when you said that Dean gave you permission to do this?" Baron asked.

"I'm doing this to save our relationship, Dean."

"No!" Dean held onto to his daughter tightly. He got up from off the bed, backing up against the wall. "I won't let you! I won't let you harm her!"

"Baby, please. You must understand. We can't keep her."

"Why?! Why would you do this?! You lied to me, you hurt me again!"

Roman tried going over to him, but Dean growled at him. Ready to attack if he needed to. He would do anything to protect her.

"Stay away! Don't come near us! You don't care, you don't care about us!"

"I do, Dean. I'm doing this because I love you so much."

"If you love me then you'll accept her."

"I won't! She is his, not mine! She was killing you, Dean. She's evil."

" _Pure life._ She is pure life, Roman! I will not let you kill her!"

Alexa went over to the omega, grabbing ahold of him. "Mr. Ambrose, please. You're only going to make yourself worse." She took Lily out of his arms. "She'll be alright. Please, get back in the bed."

"No, they'll kill her. Please, I mu-" He didn't finish what he was saying, for his eye rolled back and fluttered shut. Roman catched him before he could hit the floor. Dean had fainted, from being so weak and from learning the news of what was to happen to his baby.

 **00000000000000**

"He's in very critical condition, Roman. He needs to stay here for a while. He is suffering a whole lot."

Roman understood. Watching over Dean was now asleep on the bed, a mask he wore to help breathe.

"You will save him, right?"

"We're doing all we can to. I just...I fear that we could lose him. If not that, then he might go into a coma. That is why he must stay in bed and recover."

"Damn..." Roman prayed so much that Dean would live through this. He couldn't lose him. Not when they were both so close to coming back together. "Where is the pup?"

"Your daughter? Sh-"

"She's not my daughter."

"Right...The pup, she is intensive care. In a incubator. We're monitoring her to make sure she'll be alright and giving her some medicine."

"Why?"

"She was born early, she's premature. We need do this, Roman, or else we could lose her too."

Roman clenched his fists tightly. "You're supposed to euthanize her. I want Dean to be rid Sami's hold on him."

"Roman, I'm sorry. But I can't do this. I should known better. Dean loves that pup. I think it would be best if you do same."

He walked out of the room, leaving Roman alone Dean. He stood over him, gently caressing his face. It hurt him so much to see Dean in this state.

"Daddy?"

Roman turned, seeing Miracle now in the room with them. She was very worried for her Mama. Hoping just as much as Roman that he would make it through this.

"What is it, Mira?"

"Why do you want to kill my sister?"

"Miracle, that _thing_ in there, that _monster_...she is not your sister."

"You're wrong!" The pup cried out. "She is! She is my sister that Mama lost!"

"You don't know what you're saying...Please, love. Go get some sleep. Go to Aunt and Uncle Finn."

"You can't kill her, Daddy, please." She pleaded with him. "Mama brought her back. He gave her life again. She is not like that mean alpha, she is good. Please, give her a chance, show her love."

"I'm sorry, Miracle. I can't."

 **00000000000**

After taking his Miracle to the waiting room that Seth and Finn were in, Roman went back to the floor that Dean and Lily were on. He didn't go back to the room that Dean was in, but to the one where Lily was in. It was very dark now and there was hardly anyone around.

He walked over to the incubator, seeing the pup inside, fast asleep. He hated it so much. It tore him and Dean apart, was killing him during the pregnancy. This pup was monster just like Sami was.

He opened the incubator, then reached inside. Putting his hands around the pup's neck. The pup let out a weak cry, being strangled by him. If the doctor didn't want to do the job, he would do it then for him. He would get rid of this problem himself.

 _'I don't feel sorry for you. I don't care for you. You are nothing to me. Its your fault. Its your fault that Dean is dying.'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a weak, quiet voice from behind him. "W-w-what are...y-you doing...?"

Roman released his hold on the pup's neck. He turned around, seeing Dean standing before him. His legs were wobbling, and Roman had to grab him before he could fall.

"Dean...Baby...You shouldn't be up. Lets take you back to bed."

"W-why? Why do you...h-hate her so much?"

"Because she is just like him."

"She isn't." Dean said, tears falling from his eyes. "S-she's done nothing wrong. I...I love her...You must too."

"I can't do that. I can never love her. She is a monster."

"She's yours!" Dean was looking up at him pleadingly. He was trying so hard to bring Roman back to his senses. Help him realize the mistake he making, despite the pain he was in and also from the blood he was losing.

"S-she's yours, Roman..." Dean whispered to him, clinging onto his shirt. "Her eyes. Look at her eyes."

Roman lifted Dean up into his arms. He needed to get Dean some help soon. He was losing lots of blood. "Dean, we have to get Baron."

"Look at her." Dean kept on trying. "S-she has your eyes..."

"What?" Roman finally looked over at the pup, seeing that she was awake. She was crying out for her Mama, her Daddy.

Dean reached out a hand, placing it over the small little pup. Roman did the same, placing his over Dean's. He could the pup's eyes. They were grey like his. Yes, there was a little green in them, but the grey was there more.

"She's mine? But how?"

"T-that's how deep our bond is Roman, our love for each other. She may have been made by Sami, but she was never his. S-she's yours..."

Roman sat down, holding his mate in his arms. He brought his face to his, gently kissing him. He could feel Dean smiling into the kiss.

"I...I want you to...to hold her. L-Love her. Just like you would with Miracle and Tommy. And me..." His eyes fluttered shut, and he lay there limp in Roman's arms.

Roman shook him, hoping that he hadn't lost him. He couldn't. Not now. Not ever again.

"Dean? Dean, wake up. Open your eyes for me, baby. Please! You have to! Dean, please! I can't lose you!"


	30. Chapter 30

Roman was holding Dean's hand, which felt so very cold. His mate lay on the bed, wires hooked up to him, a machine to help him breathe and an IV tube. He had went into a coma. The alpha prayed very hard that he would see those baby blues open again. How he longed for them to just stare back at him, realizing that his alpha never left his side once.

 _'Please come back to me, Dean. I need you to live. We all do.'_

Baron stood behind him, a hand placed on his shoulder. Ever since the omega had went into a coma, Roman was a mess. He stayed with him day and night, hoping that he would wake up soon. The doctor was concerned for him. He needed to take care of himself. If Dean did wake up, he wouldn't want to find out that his alpha was sick.

"Roman, I know its hard for you but you need to eat. Need to take care of yourself. You also need to go see your daughter."

"I can't...not now." He mumbled quietly. "I need to stay here with him. I want to be here for when he wakes up. He'll be scared if I'm not there."

"He wouldn't want to see you sick. He also wants you to bond with your daughter." He helped the alpha up onto his feet, grabbing ahold of his arm. "Come. Lets go see her."

He led him out of the room. Roman looking back at Dean, just seeing his cold, lifeless body hurt a whole lot. He wished that this was some night that he could wake up from.

Baron took him over to the room that Lily was in. He took the pup out of the incubator, handing her over to Roman.

The alpha held the small pup close to his chest, hearing loud purrs coming from her. The poor baby was upset without her mother.

"Are you sure she should be out?" Roman asked, taking a bottle that Baron handed to him. Feeding Lily the warm milk. She made a fuss at first, sensing that it wasn't her mother's breastmilk.

"She should be fine. We need to have a talk about her actually."

"Alright." Lily was starting to calm down in his arms, purring happily. Once she was finished, she yawned. Her sleepy grey eyes looking up at him. Roman could feel that connection between him and her. She was definitely his. There was no doubt about it. But how? She was made by Sami.

"Dean...he told me that Lily is mine. But how can that be? I don't understand..."

"Roman, your mate has given birth to a very special pup. She is unique, in so many ways. You want to know how she is yours?"

"Yes, I do. Tell me."

"Its because of the bond that you and Dean have. Its an unbreakable. You are a part of him, Roman. That's how deep it runs. His natural instincts couldn't override the bond that you and him share. His body made it so that Lily was yours. Not completely, but more of your genes are in her."

Roman stared down in awe at the pup in his arms. He had no idea, Dean didn't even know himself when he was pregnant with her. If only they had both known, then maybe all of this would have been so much easier.

"Dean was right. He was right all along."

"He even gave her a very meaningful name."

"Lily Eve. Pure life. She is pure life." Roman said, a smile on his face. "I love you so much, Lily." He kissed her forehead.

"Her first name also has a different meaning. You know the lily flower is also a symbol of death? It fits this situation. Your omega is between life and death."

"I can't lose him, Baron. I don't know how I would be able to go on without him."

"I know, but you must be prepared for the worst. Dean's body is very weak and who knows if he even has the strength in to come back. Oh, there is one more thing you should know about Lily."

"What is it?"

"We have done some tests on her. The results that came up were remarkable. I've never seen anything like it in my life, but have read up on it. Your daughter is statusless. She will not present as anything in the future."

"So, she is a beta?" Roman asked.

"Not exactly. Similar though. Except she won't have the instincts that beta's do. You and Dean have been blessed with such a rare pup. She won't be bound to our society's rules."

 **000000000000**

"I can't believe I'm a grandma to your two pups." Hannah said, holding the sleeping pup in her arms.

"I can't believe that you haven't let me hold her yet." Seth said, his arms crossed.

"I wasn't talking to you. Let me enjoy this moment with my granddaughter."

"Grandma." Miracle got her attention. "She is my sister. Mama gave her life again."

"I'm going to have fun spending time with you two. That is if your Mama will let me."

"You'll have to give him time, Hannah. Its not going to be easy for Dean to forgive you." Roman said.

"I'll do whatever I can to prove to him that I have changed. How's he doing?"

Roman lowered his head. His silence being the answer that everyone needed. Still no sign of life from the omega. He was breathing, but not on his own. No one knew whether or not if he would be able to overcome this. They didn't know that it was Dean's own demons that were holding him back. Stopping him from coming back home.


	31. Chapter 31

_Cold air surrounds him. The night is filled with fog, and he hears a sorrowful lullaby singing to him. He wants to lay down and rest. In a field that is full of dead flowers. Ease his mind from the memories that haunt him._

 _He wakes up to see a woman's face smiling down upon him. She is holding him in his arms._

 _"Jonny." She calls out to someone else in the room. "Come meet your little brother."_

 _He hears his brother climbing up onto the bed, soon sees his face near his. His brother has auburn curls and blue eyes. A little four year old pup._

 _There is another person in the room, which is his father. He is handed to him. He is a little tiny bundle of blankets in his big arms._

 _"Dean." He calls him. "It is good to finally meet you, my son."_

 _His family. This is his family. A mother and father and a brother. Too bad it couldn't last. His father left, taking Jonny with him. He was only with his mother and her scary alpha boyfriend. He would try to hide from him that way so he couldn't find him. But he would found and the man would hurt him._

 _He had to be taken a hospital. There he met someone, a person that would mean so much to him. The first moment he saw him he knew that they destined to be together._

 _He didn't have to go home much to that alpha anymore. Almost everyday and night he would stay with the older pup, the one that was his mate. He was taken care of more at his place. Was more safer there._

 _They both grew very close. Spent almost every waking moment and sleepless night with each other. Together in their snowglobe of love. They knew they were meant to last forever._

 _That world soon came crumbling down, the day he was taken away. Picked up by the dirty hands of two men. He was trapped with them for many years. Tearing his soul apart. Forgetting who he was._

 _Now he lays here in the dirt, the fragile thread that kept him in this life broken. He would leave behind all those who cared about him. He wanted to go on, to return back to them, but he was very weak and there was no way he would be able to recover from this._

 _He reached his hand out towards the woman that stood before him. She was an angel and she was going to take him a better place. Or so he thought._

 _"You still have so much fight left in you. Its time that you prove yourself. If you can face the demons of your past and the monster that holds you here, then you may return home."_


	32. Chapter 32

Dean looked around the place they were in. It was the place he lived at with his mother and her alpha boyfriend. That was strange. He didn't understand why he was back in this time again. He wondered if this could just be a dream.

He heard someone's footsteps behind him, then hands upon his shoulders. He froze, realizing who it was.

"G-get away from me..."

"Not until I can have you again." The alpha sniffed at the back of his neck, making him flinch.

Dean pulled away from him. He ran for the front door, trying to get it open. It was locked and he was trapped in here.

"Stay away from me!" He screamed at his mother's boyfriend.

"And why should I? You know how much I crave for your young flesh."

"You took away my innocence! You and my mother sold me!"

"We made quite a lot of money from selling you too." The man said, laughing maniacally.

"Not this time. I'm staying with Roman, do you understand? You will not take me away from him. I lost many years of my life because of you."

 **00000000000000**

The scene changed. He was now in a straitjacket, being forced up to his feet.

"Jonathan, omega. Stand up!" William Regal, the doctor who tried to brainwash him. He grabbed Dean's face, trying to force his mouth open. He was going to give him some pills.

Dean struggled in his restraints, trying to break free of them. He lifted up his leg, kicking the doctor between his legs. He finally let go of Dean, falling to the floor.

"My memories are real. I will not let you take them away from me again."

 **0000000000000**

He was now in a burning house. He could hear the cries of anguish from the Wyatt family's victims. There were so many of them. And he was one of them. He had been taken and tortured by the family.

A hand grabbed onto his leg, startling him. He jumped back, seeing that it was Bray. Most of his body was burnt and melting from the fire. He wanted to drag Dean into it, make this place his grave.

"You shall join us, omega. You belong here, with us."

"No, I don't. I survived, Roman saved me."

"But did he save you from yourself? You could just end it all here. Come into the fire. Burn away all of what consumes you."

Dean only just ignored him, backing away from the fire. Yes, he could so easily just die right now. But he had so much to live for, so much that he couldn't throw away.

 **00000000000000**

He was now face to face with Hunter. The man who had kidnapped him, along with Shawn Michaels. He had Dean trapped underneath him on a bed, holding him down firmly on the mattress.

"You will always belong to us. No one can save you anymore."

"I don't belong to you, Hunter. I never will!"

"Dean, you are nothing. Nothing but a pathetic omega that is always ripe for anyone to take."

"You're wrong. I am so much more than that. Everyone that cares about me has shown me that I am."

 **00000000000**

Finally, he was met with the face of the last person who had hurt him. The one who was trying to destroy the life that he came so far to get. Sami. The man that was holding him hostage still, who he wanted to break free from.

"You'll never escape, Dean. Its all over. Just stay here with me."

"I have to return to my family, to Roman."

Sami laughed at him. "They're better off without you. You need to give in to your fears, Dean. You belong here, with us. With me!"

"I'll never give up! I have a chance to earn back what was taken away from me. You don't control me anymore, Sami!"

"Take a look at yourself. You're chained up, tied forever to me."

He was right. There was no way Dean could escape from him. His mind was too far gone now. Broken from all of the hurt that was inflicted upon him. He bowed his head submissively to him.

"Just get it over with then."

Sami smirked down at him. "Yes, give in to me, Dean. Let me be the one for you."

He got down on his knees so that he was more closer to the omega now. He kissed up his neck, seeing the mate that was Roman's. It was fading away and soon only his would be there.

"You belong to me, Dean. Every single part of you. Your mind, body and soul."

Dean could only shut his eyes tightly, shaking so much from the fear he felt. Was this really his fate? To bow down and be controlled by this abusive alpha?

"I...I'm going back home."

"You're not going anywhere."

"No!" Dean screamed, hitting Sami with the chains that bound him, on the side of his head. The alpha fell away from him, clutching onto his head that was now bleeding.

"You...you can't control me anymore. I deserve a life of happiness, of love. With my family, my pups...With Roman."

"D-Dean...you can't leave me. I...I love you, baby."

"You never loved me, Sami. You never even cared about me. All you just wanted was someone who could give into you, give you only what you want, but not what I want."

The chains around him broke away, freeing him of his own personal hell. He stared down at the alpha, who was now writhing in pain. He could end suffering here and right now, but he wouldn't. He wanted him to experience every single ounce of pain he had put him through.

"This is your fate, Sami. Not mine. You'll burn forever in the fire, paying for everything that you did to me."

He turned away from him, ignoring his cries of pain. He would not dare look back. He had to keep going forward, towards the light ahead. A pathway back to his home.


	33. Chapter 33

He now stood face to face with the angel. He had stood up to everyone that hurt him, and now the only thing that was holding back was himself.

"Dean, there is still one more task for you to complete."

"I understand." He whispered. "What will happen if I complete it?"

"You will go back home. You will have one last chance to be with the ones you love."

"Okay, I am ready then."

"Before you go, I hope you know that this will not be an easy task for you. You will be facing yourself."

"Myself? Why myself?"

"You must be able to forgive yourself for all that has happened."

 **00000000000000**

The next thing he knew, he was in a room standing above a more broken version of himself. Naked, covered with dirt and dried blood, holding a blanket of what looked like to be the bones of his son.

His other self was crying, surrounded by torn up pictures of his family. Every memory that he had left of them. This is what Dean would become if he were to fail. He couldn't let it come to that.

He leaned over his other self, settling a hand on his shoulder. His head shot up, his eyes staring back at the reflection of himself.

"W-w-what do you want?"

"It is time. We must go back."

"Go away." The other pulled away from him. "I'm not going back."

"We have to. Don't you want to survive?"

"There's nothing left to live for anymore..."

"Our family, Roman...they're waiting for us. We have them still."

"Look around you!" His other self screamed at him. "Look at what we've let ourselves become! Can't you see that there is no turning back, no repairing what is damaged?"

"Yes, I can see it all...I have experienced it all."

Ever since he was a pup life had not been good to him. His mother was cold and uncaring, let him get molested by her alpha boyfriend. He was taken and gone for many years, suffering from more abuse than what someone like him should. And just when it seemed like things were starting to look up, something always went wrong. Life just kept throwing something in his way, kept taking away anything so precious to him.

"This is supposed to be our fate...We must accept it that we are not meant for happiness...Please, just give in. I can't take it anymore..."

"I feel the same way, trust me. You have no idea how much I just want to call it quits and throw it all away. Fuck...I could wake back up and things will be perfect again, won't they? For a while at least, until something else happens."

He sat down with his other self. He understood why he felt this way. He had no way of knowing whether or not things would be alright, what his future would hold for him.

"Believe me...I don't want to go through anymore pain either. I don't know if it will be worth it to wake up. But you know what? I made a promise to myself long ago. That I would be strong. That I would face whatever comes my way. Yes, it would be easier to give up, but I can't. I have come too far to give up the fight now."

"We would finally be at peace. We would be with our son again. My baby. Your baby." His other self said, holding out the bones towards him.

"Tommy wouldn't want me to give up, to just die here. He would want me to live. He knows that I love him and I'll always remember him."

He took the bones from other self, placing them on the ground, laying the blanket over them.

"Please, we still have a future left for us. I know its hard, but we must accept our past for what it is and keep building a better future us, no matter what it is. I would rather die trying than give up."

He grabbed onto his other self's hand, feeling how warm it was. He knew that there was a fire that burning inside, inside of himself. He smiled staring back at a ghost that was his son, who was waving to him.

"Ma Ma!"

"Tommy..." Tears formed in his eyes, knowing that he would soon be leaving him. "I love you, Tommy. I won't ever forget you."

He leaned his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes. Feeling at peace with himself. It was time go back home. And he knew what would be waiting there for him.

 **0000000000000**

It had been almost a whole month. A whole month would go by soon and he was still waiting for comatose mate to wake up. He had hardly left his side, only to spend time with his pups Miracle and her sister Lily. He was bonding with the newborn pup more, starting to love her. He wished Dean could be awake right now, to hold her. He made sure that the little pup didn't forget about her mother, taking her to see him. Her tiny hand grabbing onto his.

Dean's own mother had came to see him. Apologizing for all that she done. The woman hoped that he would be able to forgive her, accept her in his life again. She promised him that she would do better than what she did in the past.

He was sitting by his mate's bedside, holding onto his hand. It felt so cold in his. It almost as if he was slipping away. There still wasn't any progress on his condition. Roman wondered if he would ever wake up.

"Dean, I'm so sorry for all that I've done. I haven't been a good alpha to you lately. I told you I would protect you, but here you are in the hospital...dying..."

He squeezed Dean's hand, hoping for some kind of answer from him. There was none.

"I need you to come back to me, Dean. I can't stand this silence...I want to hear your laugh, want to see your smile. I want to be able to look into your eyes again, see the life in them."

He removed the mask that was helping his mate breathe. He leaned over, kissing him softly.

"I can't lose you now..." He said, pulling up Dean's limp body to his chest. "Come on, baby. I believe in you. Come home to me. Please."

He couldn't stop the tears. He felt so hopeless. There wasn't anything he could do to bring Dean back. This was it. It was all over now. He was hoping that they would grow old together, create more memories with one another, raise their pups together. He didn't know how he was going to go on without him. Would he be able to remain strong enough for his girls?

 _'I would give anything to trade my life for yours.'_

"R-Roman..." He felt a hand against his cheek, fingers wiping away his tears. He opened his eyes, staring down at his mate's face.

"D-Dean?"

"Why are you crying?"

He couldn't believe it. Dean had woken up from his coma. He had came back to him. He was still alive.

"I...I thought I lost you..."

"You'll never lose me."

He pulled Dean closer, rubbing his face against his. Dean nuzzled him back, bringing their lips together. Roman held on very tightly to him. He was so afraid that this could be all just a dream, that he would soon wake up.

"If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up. I am so sorry, Dean. So sorry."

"I forgive you, Roman." Dean pulled back, smiling at him. "Please don't cry. I'm here now. You won't lose me again."


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait everyone. Just so much has happened to make me feel like not writing for a while. I needed to take my time with this, while slowly accepting that Dean is leaving WWE. I'm going to miss him so much. I just hope that we will get to see him wrestle again. I wish him all the best in whatever it is that he does. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the new chapter :) We are almost finished, so I'm sad to say that the story will be coming to end soon. But there will be future stories from me to look forward to! :)**

"Dean, I can't believe that you're still alive." Seth said, sitting beside his friend. He was wiping at his eyes, relieved to see that the young omega had survived.

Him and Finn were allowed to visit Dean after a few days. The omega had only wanted to see his mate and his daughters when he had woken up. He was currently holding Lily in his arms, feeding her. He was happy to find out that Roman had bonded with her, had accepted her. He knew that having her would bring them closer to each other again, as lovers, as a family. She had given them life again.

He looked up at Seth. "I have another chance, Seth. To live the life that I deserve. To give my everything to my daughters and to Roman."

"We all thought that you weren't going to make it this time. Sami had put you through so much, this pregnancy took a lot out of you."

"As long as there is something to live for, I'll always pull through. No matter how much I have to fight for it." He stood up from the rocking chair, going over to the crib. He placed Lily in it, covering her with the blanket. He rubbed the pup's back, reassuring her that her mother was still with her.

"My Lily Eve. Everyone thought that you would turn out be just like Sami, the alpha who had created you. But he is not your father. Roman is. I promise you, that he will give all of his love to you. Lily, you have no idea how special you are to us."

Roman came into the room, seeing Dean standing over their daughter. He walked over to his omega, wrapping his arms around him. "You should sit back down, baby. Baron said that you need to rest."

"I'll be alright, Roman. Just needed to put Lily back in her crib."

The alpha hummed, holding onto him. He smiled down at his daughter, still amazed by the fact that she was actually his.

"She is so beautiful, Dean. Just like you are." He said, kissing the back of Dean's neck.

"Yeah, and she'll be just like you, too."

"Hmm...Maybe she'll end up being just like her Mama."

Dean turned his face towards his, kissing him. "Miracle will help us look after her. She's going to be a great big sister to her."

"I know, she will be. Just like she was to Tommy."

Dean frowned, remembering their lost pup. He turned in Roman's arms, hiding his face in his alpha's chest.

"I-I still miss him, Rome...Our baby..."

"I know, love. I miss him, too." Roman whispered to him, doing his best to comfort him.

"I-I don't blame myself anymore for his death...Its just...going to be hard to move on from this."

"Yeah, it will be. But just remember, Dean. You're not going to be alone in this. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. It'll take a while, but we'll help each other heal."

Dean knew he was right. They wouldn't have to face the death of their baby alone anymore. They had each other again. They would be able to get through this and in time, things would finally heal.

 **00000000000000**

"Hannah!" Dani sobbed, grabbing onto the woman's leg. "I thought I would never see you again!"

Hannah chuckled, running a hand through his messed up hair. "Its good to see you too, Dani."

"Please don't leave me again! I couldn't stand to have my heart broken again!"

Seth rolled his eyes, seeing what a fool Dani was making himself out to be. "Give this shit a rest, Dani. You think you're in love but you're not."

"You know nothing!" Dani yelled at him. "Love comes in many different forms. Each connection mates have for each other is different. I know that what I feel for Hannah is true!"

Seth sat down, shaking his head at what the alpha was saying. In his mind Dani was only infatuated with Dean's mother. "You only like her because she looks pretty and because she had sex with you. Which by the way I don't understand why, because you are disgusting."

"Its more than that!"

"Oh? Then tell me. What is it about Hannah that you love about her?"

"Well, for one she made up for her past mistakes. She was willing to risk her own life for son."

"Yeah, but she had her sister take her place."

"So? At least she helped us find him."

Seth sighed. "I will at least give you that, Hannah. You came to your senses and finally did the best thing that you could for Dean."

"Thank you, Seth. I know it doesn't make up for what I put him through before. Letting Richard hurt him, then letting Sami hurt him. Its all my fault that this happened in the first place."

"Yeah, you certainly don't get a mother of the year reward." Seth said, trying to help ease the tension in the room. "What are you going to do now, Hannah?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we all know what you did for Dean, but he still doesn't."

"Do you really thats a good idea? For me to see him again?"

"Hannah, you have a whole lot to apologize. A whole lot to talk to Dean about. You need to do more for him, because what you have done is not enough. He deserves that, Hannah and you know that."


	35. Chapter 35

Hannah was feeling quite nervous, for today she was going to be seeing her son. Finally be able to talk to him, actually talking to him. Not worried about an alpha that took care of her needs, another party to go to, or her next fix. She was done with all that, had turned her life around. What mattered the most to her was making things right, build a relationship between her and Dean, be a part of his life, family. She wanted to be the mother that she couldn't be so long ago.

Dean still had yet to know of her part in helping Sami kidnap him. Still had yet to know about how she helped Roman find him again. She was worried about what sort of reaction she would get from him. Obviously, she knew he would be angry with her, want her to be away from him. It was important though that they speak to each other. And this time she was going to make sure to tell him everything that had happened. During his childhood and what happened with Sami.  
 **0000000000**

Dean purred, his eyes closed, holding Lily close to him. She was currently being fed, drinking her Mama's sweet milk. Her hair was starting to grow in. Little blonde curls. She had her father's eyes, grey just like his. There was some green in them, a reminder that she was created by Sami. But he knew. He knew that because of how strong his and Roman's bond was, it had made her more his daughter than Sami's.

"She is very hungry, huh?" Roman was watching Dean feed their daughter. Since his mate had woken up, he remained close by his side no matter what. He was being very protective and watchful of him, making sure that he really was doing okay.

"Yeah, she is." Dean said. "Its going to be hard for me to stop breastfeeding her when its time."

"It'll be a while before you'll have to, babe." Roman took Lily out of his arms once he was done feeding her.

Dean smiled, seeing Roman put on her coat and saying sweet words to her. Today his alpha and the pups were going to the park. He wanted to go with them, spend time with his little family, but had to stay at the hospital. Baron still wanted to monitor his condition, make sure he was getting better. He also had a visitor coming to see him today. He didn't know who it was. Roman knew, but he wanted to keep it a secret from him.

"I hope your day will go well." Roman said, after putting Lily in the stroller.

"Me too. But I still don't get why you won't tell me who is coming to see me."

"Honestly, I'm afraid that you might be angry with me...because of who it is..."

"I promise I won't be."

"You sure? Dean, I know how you can get. And this...it could cause a strain in our relationship. Just because I knew about it ever since saving you from Sami."

"Roman...did someone help you save me?"

"Yes." The alpha came down on his knees, taking the omega's hands in his. "It was because of her that I found you again."

 **000000000**

"Grandma!" Miracle squealed happily, running into Hannah's arms. "Its so good to see you."

"Its good to see you too, little one." The woman said, petting the pup's hair.

"Miracle!" Seth screamed. "You shouldn't be near her! That woman is not trustworthy!"

Hannah glared at him. "Its great to see you too, Seth. I see that you still think ill of me."

"How can I not? You've done a lot of terrible things. And here you are, acting as if you've already been accepted into the family."

"Cut her some slack, will you?" Dani said. "She screwed up, sure. But shouldn't she at least be given another chance?"

"Dani, you don't know what this bitch is good at, do you? She is cunning, very manipulative. She'll pretend like everything is good, but just you wait. She'll be trying to take Dean away from us again, possibly his children!"

"Oh yes. The wicked witch just wants to steal away these cute pups my son birthed." Hannah said, tickling Miracle, making her laugh.

"You get your hands off of her or I'll tell Dean what you're up to!"

"Dani was right. You are a drama queen."

"I have a right to be!"

"You're a good guy, Seth. You really are. But you need to stop overreacting. If I wanted to take my son's pups I would have done so a while ago. All I want is to repair the damage I had done, to be the mother to my son that I wasn't before."

"Yeah, Sethie." Dani said, putting his arm around the omega's shoulder.

"Hannah's not a bad person. She's going to be a great mom and grandmother."

"We'll see about that. And take your arm off of me."

"Hey! I don't smell this time!"

"I've noticed..."

Hannah reached into her pocket, taking out a bag. She handed it over to Miracle. "Here, Mira. I got some cookies for you. I made them, with Auntie Sethie's help. But he won't admit it."

"Whatever." The omega huffed. "And don't you go stealing my mother's recipe. Its very sacred."

 **00000000**

Roman told him everything. Everything that his mother had done for him, for them. Dean was at first angry, not with Roman, but at his mother, for trying to ruin his life yet again. Roman could feel the rage burning inside his mate, and he did his best to try to calm him. It was hard to, because Dean would never once have thought that his mother could sink this low. To try to tear him and Roman apart, kidnap him, force him to suffer all of the abuse and manipulation Sami put him through. All of this just because she wanted to have him back. Hadn't she done enough?

It took a while, but he had finally calmed down. Accepting what had been done. Roman then told him that Hannah had came to them, had helped find him, save him again. He told him that Hannah seemed different, changed. Dean couldn't wrap his mind around it. Of all the people he knew, he never thought that his mother would be the one to help save him. In his eyes she was a cruel and selfish person, but the way Roman described her it seemed as if she felt remorse for what she had done, that she was willing to do anything to get Dean away from Sami.

Soon it would be time for him to see her again, in a few minutes. Roman had already left with Lily, telling him that he loved him and that if he sensed Dean needed him he would be there with him as soon as he could be. Dean assured him that he would be fine, that he could handle this on his own.

The door to his room opened. He looked over, seeing that familiar face. She looked a bit more healthier, less makeup, auburn hair shorter, and clothes that were not so revealing. She looked like how she did in the photo he had, except she was wearing a light, brown fur coat.

"Hi, son. Its been so long, hasn't it?"

"Yeah...it has. Sit. Sit down in front of me." He said, motioning to a chair.

Hannah did so, sitting down so that she was facing him. "You're looking good, Dean. Better than when me and Lena found you."

"No. Stop. Don't talk to me as if things are good between us, because they're not." He snarled, still bitter about all that she had done. "I want you to tell me _everything._ "

"That's including your childhood, right?"

"Yes, because I need to know. I have a right to know. I want you to admit to me every single thing you let him do, what you let Sami do to me."

Hannah sighed. This was going to be a long one. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, earning her son's forgiveness. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't, if he decided to throw her out of his life again. He would be so much better off without her, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him.

"Well, lets start off with Sami. He called me. Somehow got a hold of me. He told me he read your book. I didn't read it at that time...I didn't want to see what you said about me, making me out to be a monster..."

"I don't care if you did or not. You already knew about what was done to me when you got rid of me, so it doesn't matter."

"Actually, it does. I read your book when I was in rehab. They had it in their little library. One of the ladies who was also getting clean, said 'his mother should be dead, that bitch deserves payback for letting her pup get raped'. I wanted to hit her, tell her that she didn't know everything. I held back, picking up your book instead. I read it and I understood why you felt so much hatred for me, why you wanted me out of your life. And by the end I realized what that lady said was true. I should be dead. I should have died and went to hell. But if I've took death's hand you would not be here now."

Dean stayed silent, listening to what she was saying. She was right about that. His alpha was lost and couldn't find him. It wasn't so easy this time for there was no clues that could give away his location. His mother had shown him the way and led Roman right to him.

"Anyway, I brought Sami to you. I helped him get to you, helped him kidnap you. I was still angry. Angry at Roman for keeping me away from you, angry at you for not giving me a chance. I wanted to make you just as miserable as me, I wanted you to be with me. At first I was okay with what Sami was doing to you, but when I saw how much pain you were in and how you were just an empty shell of your former self, I realized I made a terrible mistake. I used again, wanting to get rid of the guilt I felt."

"So, you let him get away with it just like with Richard? You let him hurt me?" Dean laughed, bitterly. "I should have known better than to think you would have put a stop to it."

"Look, Dean. I may have let him get away with hurting you, but I wasn't okay with it. I hated myself just for letting it happen. Letting him beat you, shock you, rape you. And after everytime I would try to make it all better, try to comfort you. And despite the pain he gave you, you still wanted him. You didn't want me and that hurt so much."

"Let me get this straight. You were upset because I didn't want you as my mother anymore? That hurt you, but seeing me be hurt didn't? It figures." Dean whispered. "All you've ever thought about was yourself."

"You're right. You are right about that, Dean. I've realized that that was wrong of me to, to wallow in my own misery and feel sorry for myself. I didn't want to admit to that before. But when I was finally free of all darkness, the drugs, it opened my eyes. I only cared about myself all that time, not you. I started to after I read your book. After I left for New York state and found Roman. I needed to set things right, fix what I had tried to destroy."

"Then after you led Roman to me you put your sister in your place. Why would you let her do that?! Why?! It was your fault for all of this, not anyone elses."

"It was her choice, not mine. She wanted to meet you, Dean. She wanted to take my place. I told her not to, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted me to live and apologize for all that I had done."

"But she didn't deserve to die. She didn't deserve that at all and you let her!"

"Dean, there is something that I didn't reveal to Roman about her."

"What is it?"

"She was already dying." Hannah said, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks. Trying to smile, remember her sister the way she was before.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"She had a disease. HIV. She got it from an alpha that she slept with, put a lot of trust into. She didn't have very long left to live. When I told her what you were going through and how I was sacrifice my life for you she decided that she would instead. She wanted to give her life for yours. It meant so much to her to be able to do that for you."

"B-but...she didn't know me...she never met me..." Dean said, now crying himself.

"I know. That is my fault. She met Jonny, but not you. She only knew you were growing inside me and that your name would be Dean. I'm sorry, Dean. I should have given you a chance to meet her."

"That won't fix it. You've took so much away from me. I could have grown up to be a normal omega, to live a life without so much suffering."

"I know, baby, I know. But you can't dwell on what could have been. It will only make you unhappy." She said, scooting up closer to him. "You would always come to me."

"W-what?" Dean looked up at her, eyes full of tears.

"You always came to me. Everytime after Richard hurt you. You would pull on my skirt, begging me to take you out of that house. I would take you out for ice cream. Chocolate was your favorite. I would let you sleep with me if you were feeling scared, sing you lullabies. When it was just you and me at home I would let try on my dresses. You were so small in them. Do you remember all that, honey?"

"I-I do...you were messed up but you tried...y-you tried to make the best of the situation."

"Yes, honey. I did." She reached over laying a kiss on top of his curls. "And whenever I would take you to Roman's, I could see how much more happier you were. It hurts. It kills me inside to know that I stole your happiness away. Twice."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes. I do. I know its hard to believe that I've changed, but if you let me, I can show you that I have. I don't expect for you to forgive me, I would rather hear how much you hate me."

"I don't hate you Mom. I hate what you've let yourself be for so long. I hate that you didn't care, that you let me get hurt. I hate what you've done. But no, I never could hate you. Even after everything you've done and didn't do."

He pulled away from her, looking into her eyes as he spoke. He could see that she was a changed person, that she wanted to do better, and not just for herself.

"I'm giving you one last chance. I would forgive you, but I can't. At least not now...it'll take time. Just don't make me regret this Mom, for letting you be apart of my family. It is special to me and I won't let no one taint that for me."

Hannah smiled at him. "I promise you that I won't. I'm going to be a better mother, a better person, Dean."

"With your actions you'll help me see if I have made the right choice or not."


	36. Chapter 36

Dean was now getting used to life back at home. He was released from the hospital a few days ago, Baron told him that he was healthy enough to be released. The only thing is that he would need some help getting around, for his legs were still a bit weak and he would need to do some physical therapy. It would take some time for him to walk normally again.

Despite his and Roman's relationship being good again, they were still going to go to therapy, see Jeff every Thursday. It would help them work on things with each other and strengthen their bond. They were both happy that things were finally starting to look up for them. They had both been through a tough time in their lives and neither one of them thought they would make it through. All hope seemed lost.

There was also one other thing...Dean's mother, Hannah, being back in their lives. In their family. She was living in an apartment not far from them, had Dani living with her. The two of them were in a relationship and thankfully for Seth and Finn, Dani decided that he would move in with her. Both of them would have to improve on their lifestyles. Dani had gotten a job, working as a pizza delivery guy and Hannah was working as a waitress.

Hannah wanted to do better for herself, get a job working as a nurse care aide. There were many things she would have to do to get to that goal. Right now, her main focus was repairing the relationship with her son. Dean and Roman made plans to have a family dinner with her later during the week, so hopefully that would go well. Dean was still going to be cautious around her, especially with his pups. For now, she could only see them as long he and Roman were around. It would take a while for that trust to be earned back. It wouldn't be easy, but hopefully in time, Hannah could be trusted.

 **0000000000000**

"Seth, me and Dean are going to get bonded to each other next month." Roman said to his friend, who was sitting across from him.

Seth and Finn had came over today to visit. Their son Colby was spending time with Miracle and Kathy. Dean was talking to Finn inside the house, showing him Lily.

Seth smiled. "That's great, Roman. I think it is finally time that you two do that. Should I call up our families?"

"No, that's alright. I just want it to be you and Finn, our pups, Dean's mother and Dani. That's it."

"But you wanted it to be very special for you both."

"It will be. Our bonding ceremony doesn't need to be a big one. A small one with just our closest family members will do. I just want to be able to make this a very special moment for Dean. For us as a family."

He looked over at his mate who had just came outside, smiling at him. He had Miracle by his side, holding her hand. His other arm had Lily, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I want to do something for him. Something that shows him how much he means to me."

"He already knows how much he does. You let him know that every single day." Seth told him.

"This time I want to write it down, turn my words into a song for him. A song just for us."

"That sounds very romantic." Seth sighed happily. "Will you sing it at the wedding for him?"

"I want to. Even though I'm not a great singer." Roman said, chuckling.

"You may not be, but Dean will definitely appreciate it. Cause it will come from your heart."

 **000000000000**

Dean laid awake in bed, Roman sleeping soundly at his side. He was thinking so much about how much has changed over this past year. Their bond was put to the test in so many ways. The biggest was them losing their pup, Tommy. Dean still thought about him everday. It was slightly easier to cope with his death, and in time maybe he wouldn't want to cry every time he remembered him.

He thought about his pups Miracle and Lily. Miracle, his star, his ray of hope. The pup he had never thought he would have ever since the miscarriage, finding out he could die from carrying a pup. Giving birth to her was like a dream come true for him.

Lily-Eve. He always called her by her first and middle name because both fit his situation. His beautiful, sweet girl. Carrying her took a huge toll on him, but she never meant to her Mama. She wasn't his death, she was one of the many reasons why he was still alive.

He was very grateful for what he had. Two very special pups to take care of. Miracle, who had brought him and Roman back together. And Lily, who had gave him life again. He looked over at his alpha, blinking away his tears.

"We're going to be alright from now on. I just know it. We're safe, Rome. Our pups, you and me...we're safe."


	37. Chapter 37

The day had finally came for Roman and Dean to get bonded to each other. They were both currently getting ready for it. Seth was with Dean, helping him with the dress. A white one with some blue on it. Dean's daughters, Miracle and Lily were already dressed, and they both looked beautiful.

"I'm so glad the day is finally here, Seth. Me and Roman are going to be officially bonded to each other soon."

"Yeah. And there is no one who can ruin it this time for you both."

Dean smiled to himself, getting the veil on top of his head. He stared at himself in the mirror, his hand going over the locket that he wore. It now had a picture of Lily in it, in his arms, the other was of him and Roman with Miracle and Tommy. There wasn't a day in his life that went by, where he didn't wear it. He was looking forward to getting bonded to his mate, for them to live happily for the rest of their lives together.

His gaze went to Seth, seeing him fixing up his hair. His best friend who had been there for him throughout most of his life, the other person who could always cheer him up even when he was feeling down.

"Hey, Seth."

"Yes, Dean? Is there anything wrong?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm alright. I just want you to know that you've been a very good friend to me. You also helped me pull through this hard time in my life."

The other omega was pulled into a hug by his friend. Seth didn't know what had gotten into him. Dean must have been feeling very emotional, cause it was going to be a special night for him and his mate.

"You're welcome, Dean." Seth rubbed his back. "Are you feeling okay? If there's anything you want to talk about, you know can tell me. Right?"

"I'm fine, Seth. I just wanted to thank you for all you have done."

"If you say so. Anyway, I'm going to go stand beside Roman right now. Your mother will be in here shortly."

Seth left, leaving him alone by himself. While waiting for his mother to come walk him down aisle, the omega started to feel a bit tired. His body was still recovering from all that it had gone through over the past months. He was getting a bit better and was able to walk right, but still needed some help.

He was doing a whole lot of thinking right now. He knew after the ceremony and party, that him and Roman were going to do something for their honeymoon. The alpha had rented a boat for them, and they were both going to be alone together on it for a few days. He couldn't wait for that, to enjoy an amazing trip with his alpha. His forever. He just didn't know how he was going to bring up, something important that he wanted to tell Roman. A secret that he was keeping from him and everyone else.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. His mother came in to the room, seeing him still sitting at the mirror. She was holding something in her hands.

"You look beautiful, honey."

"Thank you, Mom. You look very pretty also."

She smiled at him. "I can smell your scent. Peaches, pine trees, and lavender. I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"You need to wear something blue for your bonding ceremony. Its tradition." She said, putting a blue hairclip that was shaped like a rose in his curls.

Dean's eyes softened. He leaned in to hug her, her arms going around him.

"Mom..."

"I understand if you're nervous. There's no need to be. You and Roman have been waiting for this day."

"Mom." He interrupted her. "I need you to promise me something."

"What is it, Dean?"

"Please, promise me that you'll take care of yourself. That you'll keep on doing better. You have came so far and I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"I won't, honey. I have been working, been thinking of going to school again. Also, I want to make Thanksgiving dinner. Want to do something nice for everyone."

"We'll all appreciate that very much. How are you and Dani?"

"We're doing good. He is also getting better. He is a great guy and I keep falling for him more and more each day."

"As long as you both treat each other right and really do care for each other, I can see it lasting for a long time." He smiled. "I want you to know, Mom, that I love you."

"I love you too, honey." She hooked her arm in his, helping him stand up. They both headed outside to where everyone was. As they got closer, Dean saw Roman up ahead waiting for him. When the alpha noticed him, he smiled instantly, seeing his beautiful mate coming towards him.

Dean couldn't get over how handsome Roman looked in the suit he wore. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful alpha that cared about him. A few tears came to his eyes, still scared about what he would need to tell him soon. He pushed those thoughts into the back his mind, wanting only to focus on what was happening now. This amazing, perfect moment with his alpha.

He stood there beside Roman, holding onto his hand. He wasn't really listening to what the priest was saying, only focused on his mate's presence beside him. He was so happy that they were doing this, coming closer together as a family, as mates.

He looked up hearing the priest speaking. "Dean Ambrose, hold out your hand for me."

Dean did as he was told, holding out his hand for the priest to cut. His hissed, the knife hurting a little. The blood from the cut fell into goblet, being mixed with Roman's. The priest handed the goblet to Roman, who drank from it, then to Dean who also did the same.

"Now, for the last part of the ceremony. Roman, the ring?"

Roman nodded his head, going over to Seth who held Lily. He was helping her hold onto the ring. Roman, picked it up, then leaned over, kissing her forehead.

"My beautiful girl" He whispered to her.

He turned back over to Dean, who held out his hand to him. Roman smiled at him, putting the ring onto his finger.

"Dean Ambrose, you are now officially known as Dean Reigns. You and your alpha are bonded to each other. Roman Reigns, you may now kiss your mate."

Roman looked over at Dean, leaning closer to him. Their lips connected, sealing the final part of the ceremony. Their souls now one with each others. Dean's arms went around Roman's neck. While still kissing him, the alpha picked him up into his arms, startling Dean, making him yelp.

"Roman! No!"

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Roman, put me down!"

"Not in a million years, baby!" Roman laughed.

"But Roman...Our friends, family, they're taking pictures..." Dean hid his face in Roman's neck, blushing a bit.

 **0000000000000**

The happy couple, their family, and friends had arrived at the beach where they were having the after party. The place was decorated beautifully and there was plenty of food for all. Together they cut the cake. Chocolate cake. They sat at a table, holding each others hands. Seth got the attention of everyone around them, wanting to give a little speech for them before Roman did his.

"Everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate the bond of Dean Ambrose Reigns, and Roman Reigns. It took a long time, but now we are finally here. The two of them sealed their connection. I'm so happy for both of you."

The young couple heard the cheers and 'congratulations' from everyone else around them, raising their glasses to them both. Dean and Roman just smiled at each other, clasping others hands. Seth then stood up from his seat at the table, going over to the stereo. He put in a CD, and soon a beautiful piano song was heard in the room. Roman looked over at Dean, knowing it was time for them to dance. He led his omega out onto the floor. They both faced each other, dancing slowly to the music that was playing.

Roman had his hand on Dean's lower back, keeping him close to him. Their chests were pressed up against each others, and he leaned down to kiss him.

"You look beautiful tonight, Dean."

"And you look very handsome." Dean smiled up at him.

"We've finally made it, baby. And I promise you from now on, our love will last a lifetime. Forever."

"Eternally." He laid his head on his chest, closing his eyes. Tears came fell his cheeks, overcome his emotions. Remembering everything that he had to go through to get to experience this special day with his alpha.

"Dean?" Roman lifted his face up. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?"

"I just...it still feels like a dream to me. I thought I would never get to have this moment with you."

Roman shushed him with a quick kiss. Wiping away his tears when he pulled back. "We've both remained strong, Dean. It was a hard journey, but our love has proved that it can overcome anything."

"Mama? Daddy?" They both looked down, seeing Miracle, who was holding Lily in her arms.

"Our girls want to dance with us?" Roman asked.

Miracle nodded her head. She handed Dean Lily, the pup purring once she was in her Mama's arms. Roman brought Miracle close to them. She smiled, happy that her Mama and Daddy were finally able to get bonded to each other, happy that they could enjoy the rest of their lives as family.

Hannah watched them, smiling to herself. This was how it should be. She still felt ashamed because she had tried to ruin a good thing for her, take that away from him.

"Hey, pretty lady." Dani snapped her out of her thoughts. "You want to dance with me?"

"I'm fine right here, Dani."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I just want to see my son and his mate happy together right now." She looked back over at them. "I hope to be able to completely earn his forgiveness."

"Someday you'll be able to, Hannah. You keep doing what you're doing and soon you'll be the mother to him that he always wanted you to be. That you wanted to be."

"Yeah, you're right."


	38. Chapter 38

An hour later, after everything had calmed down at the afterparty, all the couple's friends and family were sat in their seats. About to listen to them say their vows to each other, see the gifts they were going to give to each other. Roman wanted to go first, recite a poem that he had made for his mate. He took Dean's hand in his, looking deep into his eyes.

"Dean Ambrose, my sweet, beautiful mate. I have dreamt of this moment with you since the day you came back into my life. There is no one else for me except you. You are my one and only."

"I am yours forever, Roman. You have all of me. And now, we are truly one."

Roman smiled. "Not yet, babe. Not until our honeymoon. Tonight, underneath a starry night sky, our souls will come together. I know I say it a lot, Dean, but I'll keep saying it until my very last breath. I love you. You are perfect. You're a great friend, a wonderful mother, and an amazing mate. My soul is bound to yours, eternally. Never leave my side, stay with me in this life and death."

Dean clenched onto his hand tighter. "I promise you, Roman, I'll stay. My love for you will never die. You mean so much to me." He said trying to hold his back tears.

Roman leaned in closer to him, kissing him. "Baby, Dean. I made something for you..."

"No, Roman. You need to know. You need to know how much I love you. I don't need no more gifts. I got all I want right here. Surrounding me and standing beside me."

Dean walked away from him, going to get a disk he brought with him. On it was something that wanted to show Roman, for him to listen to. Now the alpha knew why there was a TV behind them. His mate had made a video compilation of all of their best moments with each other, with their family.

Dean put the disk in the DVD player. After he grabbed Roman's hand, and they both went back to their seats. Soon, the TV screen showed the both of them. It was one of the first moments Seth had recorded of them, a few days after Roman had saved Dean. They were cuddled up on the couch, Dean nestled in his arms. He was rubbing his back, while talking to him. The omega was purring contently in his arms, and Seth could also be heard in the background.

 _"He really does love being held by you, huh?"_

 _"Of course he does." Roman said, playing with the omega's auburn curls. "I missed this. Just him being in my arms, safe with me."_

 **Like every wind that blows**

 **And stars that glow**

 **Deep in the darkest night**

 **You're my light**

The next part of the video showed them both at the place where they went to for Dean's 17th birthday. They were both ice skating together holding hands. Seth came into view, his legs wobbling.

 _"You doing okay, Seth?" Finn's voice was heard._

 _"N-no! I should never have let Roman convince me to do this!"_

 _"You're doing fine, love!"_

 _The two toned ended up falling. Dean went to go help him up, but he fell too, landing on top of Seth._

 _"Dean, get your butt off of me!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry, Seth." He tried to hold back his laughter._

 _"We are never doing this again."_

 **From all the flowing trees**

 **To little bees**

 **Beneath what's wrong or right**

 **You're the air I breathe**

Next it showed them both at the carnival, Dean and Roman sharing a stick of cotton candy, and a big teddy bear was next to them. Every time they went to one, Roman always made sure to win a prize for him. Seth was in the background, looking a bit sick, but smiling.

 **Just like a melody**

 **Floating over time and space**

 **I see your face**

 **No matter where you are**

 **No matter how near or far**

 **You're in my heart**

 **Like a star watching me from afar**

The next part showed Roman pushing Miracle on the swings, the pup laughing happily. She told him to push her higher, and he did. Soon the pup finished playing on the swings, running up to her Mama.

 _"Mama!" Miracle grabbed onto Dean's leg. He leaned over, petting her hair._

 _"Did my little girl have fun?"_

 _"Yes, Mama. I did."_

 _Roman came over to them, his arms going around Dean's waist. He kissed his forehead. It was such a happy day for them, just being out with their daughter and enjoying life together._

 **Within the darkest time**

 **Your shine on mine**

 **Show me the way to climb**

 **Do what's right**

Next the video showed Dean lying bed, a few hours after he had given birth to Tommy. He was resting in a nest of Roman's shirts and blankets. Tommy was snuggled soundly in his arms.

Roman was sitting beside Dean, watching over his mate and pup. He leaned over kissing the back of his neck. Dean opened his eyes, looking back tiredly at Roman.

 _"Rome..."_

 _"Go back to sleep, baby."_

 **For every single word**

 **You're in my world**

 **The doubts just disappear**

 **You're the one I hear**

The last part came on. It was of Dean holding their baby girl, Lily Eve. He was singing to her, and nuzzling her.

 _"I love you, Lily. You brought life into our lives again."_

 _"Yes she did." Roman said, coming up to them._

 _"Its your Daddy, Lily Eve." Dean said, looking up at Roman. The couple kissed each other, then rubbed their faces together. Dean handed Lily to Roman, the alpha holding her protectively. He loved his new daughter just as much as he loved Miracle and Tommy._

 **Just like a melody**

 **Floating over time and space**

 **I see your face**

 **No matter where you are**

 **No matter how near or far**

 **You're in my heart**

 **Like a star watching me from afar**

The video ended. Dean looked over at Roman, smiling at him. The alpha had tears in his eyes, just from knowing how much he meant to his omega, how very special he was to him.

"Dean, this is the most amazing and meaningful gift you could give to me."

"I knew you would like it." Dean kissed him, then put his arms around him. "You've been there for me my whole life. You're my light in the darkness, my star that guides me home. You give me a reason to live, to breathe. You showed me how to be strong, you've made all of my fears disappear."

Roman held him close, listening to every single word that his mate told him. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful, amazing mate with him. He just hoped that now, that nothing would ever come between them again.

"You are always here with me. No matter what. You are my home, the one who I'll always come to. You are the one who watches over me, keeping me safe. You are my eternal."

 **Like a star watching me from afar**


	39. Chapter 39

The after party had ended, and now Dean and Roman were getting ready to leave for their honeymoon. The alpha had made sure everything would be perfect for it. Brought enough food for a few days, a nice, cozy bed inside the boat. It was going to be such a wonderful time for them, alone together out on the ocean.

Dean hugged his daughter, Miracle saying goodbye to her. "You be good for Aunt Seth and Uncle Finn. And watch over your sister, okay?"

"I will, Mama." The pup said, hugging him back. "I'm going to miss you and Daddy."  
"I'll miss you too. I love you, both of you." He looked over at Lily who was reaching out towards him. "We'll be back home soon, Lily."

"We're going to take good care of them, Dean." Seth said. "You just focus on enjoying your honeymoon."

"I will. Thank you, Seth. For offering to watch over them."

"Anytime. Also, one more thing. Your mother and Dani want to help, but we said that they'll have to ask you."

"Its alright. Just make sure you or Finn are around when they're over."

While Dean was saying goodbye to their pups and friends, Roman was talking to Dean's mother. He was thanking her for all that she had done, for finally just being there for her son and being a better mother.

"You've come a long way, Hannah. I'm glad that you're doing what is right now."

"Me too, Roman. But if anyone has come a long way, it is Dean. He has overcome everything that has tormented him all these years. He didn't give up."

"Yeah, he didn't. I'm just so proud of him."

Hannah hugged him. "You've both earned your happy ending. You deserve it." She pushed into the direction where the boat was, Dean waiting for him on it. "Go. My son is waiting for you."

 **0000000000000000**

They were both sitting on the dock of the boat. Roman had brought out some red wine, and pieces of strawberries. They dipped them into a bowl of chocolate feeding them to each other. After they were finished with that, they cuddled up close together, watching the night sky above him. Dean appreciated everything his alpha had did, to make this the perfect honeymoon for them. But there was still something that he needed to bring up to him. Something that he knew might tear his alpha apart, because what Dean wanted to tell him could result losing his omega.

"Roman, I have something that I really need to tell you."

"What is it, baby?" He asked.

"I want you to know how much I love you. That all that what you've done for me tonight is perfect. Its more than I could ever ask for."

"You're very welcome, Dean." Roman leaned over, kissing him.

Dean kissed back, smiling when he felt his alpha's arms around him. Picking him up and carrying him inside to their room. The alpha laid his omega down in soft satin sheets, rose petals mixed with lillies on it. There was some candles lit and romantic piano music playing from the stereo.

They kissed each other passionately. Both were wearing robes, so there wasn't much that needed to be taken off. The robes were thrown somewhere on the floor, both of them now naked, bared to each other.

When Dean pulled back from kissing Roman, he knew he needed stop this before they continued. It was very important for his alpha to know this. This night, their honeymoon, it could be their last moment together and Dean wanteed Roman at least know that.

"Rome, wait." Dean tried to stop him, but the alpha continued placing kisses all over his neck, going down lower. "Rome."

"Baby...Dean. I need you now. We can talk later, but right now, I want to make love to you. I want our souls to bound to one another."

"Roman, please. You need to know."

Roman silenced his protests with a kiss, surprising his omega by grabbing onto his cock. Dean moaned loudly, his hips arching up off the bed. He threw his head back onto the pillow, his eyes closed, deciding to just enjoy this moment.

 **See the sun set**

 **Set behind the house**

 **Dark shadows are drinking up**

 **The light of day**

The alpha went back to what he was doing before. Peppering kisses on every inch of the omega's skin. His moans encouraging him on. As he was doing he kept on jerking off Dean's cock, his thumb rubbing the tip.

 **When we exchange glances**

 **Head over heels into each other**

 **We can hear two rivers whooshing**

 **Inside of us, red and loud**

Roman's face was now near Dean's ass. His hands spreading the cheeks, softly kneading them. Dean's hands were tangled in his hair, urging him to do something. He breathed in the scent coming from the twitching, fluttering hole. Slick coming out. His tongue poked at it, giving it a few teasing licks.

"Rome, please...M-more."

"I'm just enjoying the taste of you. So delicious. So sweet."

"F-fuck..." Dean whimpered, feeling his alpha's tongue going inside him. He loved how Roman was giving him so much attention, making him feel good.

 **Throw your light onto me**

 **Ah, eternity with you seems small**

 **Want to be forever, want to be forever**

 **Want to be forever with you**

 **With you**

He soon felt Roman's fingers beside his tongue. Three of them scissoring him. He pulled Roman up, kissing him sloppily. The alpha's fingers still inside him, now hitting his prostate.

"I need to be inside you." Roman whispered to him.

"Y-yes. I need you, too. Please, alpha..."

 **The nights that we share**

 **Are without darkness**

 **Time loses its terror**

 **My human heart enlarges itself**

Roman kissed him once more. He lifted up Dean's legs placing them both over his shoulders. The tip of his cock rubbed at Dean's tight hole. He pushed in slowly, being careful so that he wouldn't hurt his sweet, precious omega.

There was a little bit of pain for Dean, as Roman's cock pushed slowly into him. But he was used to it. Once the alpha's cock was fully inside, he waited a few minutes to adjust. One of Roman's hands in his hair, helping him to forget the pain.

Once Dean was ready, Roman started moving in slowly. Dean brought Roman's face to his, kissing, as he started feeling more pleasure than pain.

 **I'd like to be your present**

 **Before dawn**

 **We're flowing into each other**

 **Defeating the night and death**

Dean clung onto Roman tighter, feeling the alpha's cock hit his prostate. He let out a whimper, his hands running down the alpha's broad back. Roman angled his thrusts, hitting Dean's sweet spot every time.

They could both feel that they were close, the final part of the ceremony tonight about to complete. Their souls would become one, bound together in life and death.

 **Throw your light onto me**

 **Ah, eternity with you seems small.**

 **Want to be forever, want to be forever**

 **Want to be forever with you**

"I-I'm close, Rome..." Dean panted between kisses.

"Me too, baby." Roman groaned, feeling how tight Dean's ass was clenching around him. One of his other hands was stroking Dean's cock, pre-cum leaking the tip of it. "I love you, Dean."

"L-Love you, too!" Dean whined, the hard hits to his prostate bringing him so close. His nails dug into the skin of his alpha's back. He wasn't able to hold on for much longer. "R-Rome...Ah!" He let out a loud cry, his orgasm leaving him breathless.

Roman felt Dean clenching around him, his hole twitching. He pulled the omega closer, thrusting hard into him. He came deep inside of him. Neither weren't worried about Dean getting pregnant, for he wasn't able to anymore.

 **The moon covers itself into clouds**

 **Your light falls upon me**

 **We're walking hidden paths**

 **Without a return**

Both held onto one another, the aftermath of what they had done overcoming both of them. Both alpha and omega were in a deep trance, feeling like they were in a galaxy of stars, in a whole other world. They both knew that they were now one. Completely bound to each other.

Dean's body felt so featherlight, feeling like he was flying. Roman's arms around him. There was a warmth that spread throughout his whole body. It was almost like being reborn again. Coming back to life.

He turned his face towards Roman's, whispering to him. "Thank you. For everything, Roman. I love you."

"I love you too, Dean. And I know what it was that you were going to tell me."

"How?" This took the omega by surprise. Roman couldn't know, he didn't anyone about it.

"When we became one. I saw what you were fearing. Your body was still weak before, it didn't recover completely. You were afraid that you would die soon, that this could be our last moment together."

"Roman...I...I'm sorry...I don't want to leave you, especially when-"

Roman silenced him with a kiss. "Dean, its alright. Everythings going to be okay."

"But how?"

"Our souls didn't also just become one after we completed the last part of ceremony. You were saved from that fate also. It only works once but when two souls are going to become one, there is a chance to save someone from death. And it saved you."

"So, I get to be with my family. To watch our pups grow, to spend this life with you. Grow old with you."

"Yes, love. You have a chance to do all of that."

 **Throw your light onto me**

 **Ah, eternity with you seems small.**

 **Want to be forever, want to be forever**

 **Want to be forever with you,**

 **With you.**

 **00000000000000000**

 _Years later..._

"Alright, now are you sure you got everything?" The auburn haired omega asked. He was making sure that his daughter, Miracle had everything that she needed for her first day of school. She seventeen and was a senior.

Miracle Leah Ambrose Reigns had grown up to be quite beautiful. She was very smart, had an amazing personality. She was still with her mate, Kathy. Her hair was still long. She also had a job at the animal shelter. She loved taking care of them and had gotten a pet ferret.

"Yes, mom. I got all that need."

"Alright, just making sure." Dean smiled. "You still going over to Kathy's tonight?"

"Yeah, we're going to see a movie with Colbs and his alpha."

"You guys have fun. Just be careful and don't get into any trouble."

Miracle kissed him on the cheek. "We'll be fine, Mom. If anything does, I'll make sure to call you or dad."

"Alright." She got out of the car, going over to Kathy, who was waiting for her. He waved to her. "Have a good day at school, Mira!"

He left the highschool, now taking his youngest daughter to her school. She was now five years old, had auburn curls just like him, which was tied back with cute ribbons.

Lily Eve Ambrose Reigns was a very shy pup. She was only outgoing around her parents and sister. She was different from other pups, due to her being statusless. It was hard for her to make friends because of this.

"Lily Eve." Dean said in sing song voice.

The pup looked up at him. "Yes, Mama?"

"You're quiet, sweetie. You should be excited. Its your first day at school and you'll get to make some friends."

"I-I'm scared, Mama."

"You don't need to be scared, Lily. Everybody is going to like you, I know they will."

"They'll know I'm not like them. They'll think I'm weird."

Dean pulled over on the side of the road. He got into the back seat with his daughter, pulling her into his arms.

"You're worried that they won't like you, huh?"

"Mhm." The pup nodded her head, hiding her face in his chest."

"Lily, its okay if you're afraid. I know its not easy, because you're statusless. But you should know that that makes you special. You're a very amazing and beautiful girl, Lily. Just be yourself. You'll make friends, I know that you will."

"Okay, Mama."

Dean kissed the top of her head, brushing away the curls that hid her sweet, shy face. She was smiling slightly, her grey eyes sparkling. He smiled, remembering when he found out she was Roman's daughter, too.

"You want to know something?"

"What is it?"

"You are one of the many reasons why I'm still here today. Why me and your daddy are together. You gave us life again. You are so special to us, Lily Eve and we love you."

"I love you too, Mama. You and Daddy. And Mira."

Dean hugged her close to him. When he was done, he got in the back in the front, starting up the car.

"Is my little girl ready now?"

"I'm ready, Mama."

"Good. Lets get you to school. I'm sure everyone can't wait to meet you."


	40. Chapter 40

**This is not an update:**

Hello all of supporters! I hope everyone is having a good year so far. :) It's been pretty crazy, especially with this coronavirus going around. I hope everyone is staying safe and taking care of themselves. Anyway, like the title says, this is not an actual update and there won't be a sequel to Eternal. I'm going to be writing new and continuing other Ambreigns stories. :) Also, I do miss Ambreigns :( But someday, we'll see Dean & Roman together again 3

Anyway, I want to share two playlists I made for both the stories Keep Me Safe and Eternal. They're on my Youtube channel. I hope everyone enjoys them! :D So, here are the links to them, let me know what you think. ^^

 **playlist?list=PLZF0rpI0CT380fxXdGh7vutls65uMocyl**

 **playlist?list=PLZF0rpI0CT39NMwUETncUouc3mgn624Uj**

Anyway, also want to fill you guys in on some updates. Soon, I'll be uploading chapters. One for Take My Soul, Change My Life, Make My Heart Feral and the last one for Meant to Burn. I'm also going to be uploading a short story, a prompt that an anon request on Tumblr. I'm hoping that they'll see it and I hope you guys will like it :) Afterwards, I'll be uploading two more chapters for Roman's Angel and Broken Wings, and also two more new short stories ^^. It'll take some time, but hopefully everything will be taken care of soon! :) I apologize for the lack of updates. But anyway, I will try to work on one of the chapters tonight and get it finished. Wish me luck! And good luck to everyone else who still continues writing :) And I may not comment a lot on stories I like, but just know that I support you all!


End file.
